


Je vais T'aimer

by Yumiipon



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Angst, Drama & Romance, F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:28:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 44,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27461962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumiipon/pseuds/Yumiipon
Summary: "Te quiero, me quieres. De eso no hay duda, pero ¿será suficiente?" "Lo siento, no podemos evitar ser quienes somos. ¿Lo comprendes, verdad?" "Sólo deseo que seas feliz..."
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Miroku/Sango (InuYasha)
Kudos: 2





	1. Te amaré

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Acá de nuevo yo con un fic MirSan, porque es la OTP de mi vida (L)  
> Este proyecto será largo, pero espero actualizar seguido. No prometo flores ni todo color de rosa, porque es un drama y vendrá cargado de emociones, pero creo que eso puede entretener.
> 
> Estaré encantada de leer sus comentarios al respecto, me ayudan a crecer como ficker.
> 
> Un abrazo desde Chile :3

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi. La obra es mía, escrita sólo con el fin de entretener – a ustedes y a mí. Sin fines de lucro.

* * *

_— Je vais T’aimer —_

**_I_ **

**_— Te amaré —_ **

* * *

_— “Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero.  
Aquí es donde comenzaremos._

_Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero.  
Así es, te lo volveré a decir mañana._

_Lo haré.” —_

**_— Aishiteru kara Hajimeyou; Miyavi —_ **

* * *

El ajetreo de la ciudad le llegó distante a través de la ventana de su habitación, mientras veía cómo el techo sobre ella comenzaba a aclarar lentamente. Sentía mariposas en el estómago y había dormido muy poco pensando en ese día. La alarma de su móvil no la sorprendió, pero sí le indicó que era hora de que comenzara a levantarse. Colocó el agua en el hervidor eléctrico y luego se dio una ducha, saliendo del baño en el momento exacto en el que el aparato terminó de calentar el líquido. Se sirvió desayuno, aunque poco probó debido a los nervios que no la dejaban comer.

Dejó más de la mitad de la comida en la cocina y se dirigió a su habitación para buscar qué colocarse. Mientras escogía una blusa adecuada, su móvil nuevamente comenzó a emitir sonidos y a vibrar, indicándole que los mensajes de texto estaban llegando uno tras otro. Tomó el aparato y leyó con prisa a su amiga, quien parecía estar tan nerviosa como ella.

_“¿Ya despertaste? Recuerda que te llevará fuera de la ciudad, deben salir temprano.”_

_“No olvides desayunar, no sería bueno si te sientes enferma durante su salida.”_

_“Oh, ¡por favor, dime que te pondrás la blusa que dijimos ayer! Es perfecta para la ocasión.”_

_“Responde en cuanto puedas, no quiero angustiarme esperando tus mensajes. Te quiero~!”_

Soltó una risita, apresurándose en teclear una respuesta para dejar tranquila a su amiga y, de paso, pedirle que no se le ocurriera mandarle textos durante el resto del día.

_“Tranquila, ya desperté, me duché y desayuné. Ahora estoy arreglándome, vistiéndome tal como quedamos de acuerdo ayer. Gracias por la preocupación.”_

Miró la pantalla un segundo antes de decidir mandarle el último mensaje, previo a su salida.

_“Miroku pasará por mí en unos minutos, así que no creo que le preste mucha atención a mi teléfono el resto del día. Te llamo por la noche, te quiero~”_

Tecleó el botón de enviar y dejó nuevamente el móvil sobre su cama, luego se vistió la blusa que su amiga le había recomendado y terminó de maquillarse – sólo la sencilla sombra rosa sobre sus párpados y un brillo suave en los labios, algo sutil como siempre – para comenzar a acomodar su cabello. Tras probar un par de peinados, optó por dejarlo suelto, mirando el resultado final satisfecha. Sólo esperaba que a su acompañante también le gustara.

Se sentó en el sofá de la sala y esperó, pensativa. Miroku había sido su mejor amigo desde la secundaria, a pesar de que ahora no era capaz de recordar exactamente en qué momento dejó de ser para ella el chico fastidioso y mujeriego y se convirtió en su confidente y consejero. Sólo sabía que había conocido al verdadero Miroku: un chico que era cálido, cariñoso, preocupado, maduro y sobreprotector, cualidades que no dejaba que muchos notaran. A diferencia de otras mujeres, ella nunca le había seguido el juego de las miradas coquetas y palabras seductoras; pese a ello, ambos se habían dado cuenta que sentían una atracción diferente entre ellos, una especie de magnetismo que ninguno podía explicar muy bien. Al principio, ella había intentado ignorarlo, pensando que jamás sería aceptada de esa forma porque Miroku siempre se fijaba en chicas totalmente opuestas a ella y, además, temía que nunca pudiese superar lo mujeriego que era él. Para su sorpresa, después de una fuerte discusión con una exnovia que no dejaba de fastidiarlo y que lo había llevado a ingerir alcohol de más, y tras haberla llamado como último recurso para que fuese a buscarlo y lo llevara a casa, él mismo había admitido que sentía cosas por ella. Cosas que no podía explicar, sensaciones a las que no podía ponerle nombre, porque se parecían a lo que había sentido por otras mujeres antes, pero no eran lo mismo.

_“No me malinterpretes… pero creo que no me gustas como las demás chicas. Eres diferente, Sanguito.”_

Sonrió al recordar las palabras sinceras, una declaración que ella prefirió ignorar porque pensó que sólo había sido producto del alcohol, e incluso temió que significaran que jamás la vería como mujer. Sin embargo, al día siguiente cuando él despertó recostado en su regazo mientras ella dormitaba en el sofá, descubrió que todo era cierto. Miroku le había acariciado la mejilla, luego le dio las gracias por haberlo ido a buscar y cuidarlo la noche anterior, y por último le sonrió con tranquilidad mientras decía esas palabras que lo habían cambiado todo.

_“Recuerdo lo que te dije anoche, cada palabra es verdad. Pero si tú prefieres olvidarlo…”_

Ella le había tomado la mano para impedirle que se marchara, un tanto incrédula aún. Sus ojos habían buscado los de él un segundo antes de negar levemente, presionando un poco más su agarre.

_“No quiero olvidarlo, porque no eres el único que se siente así.”_

La sonrisa segura y coqueta no se hizo esperar. _“Entonces, pensaré qué hacer al respecto.”_

Y al diga siguiente, la invitó a salir. Su mensaje fue recibido claramente: una salida sólo de ellos dos, lejos de la ciudad y las interrupciones para que pudiesen hablar y aclarar qué pasos darían a continuación. Eso había ocurrido hacía tres días, y hoy era el día planeado.

Sango sabía que eso probablemente terminaría con ellos como pareja, lo intuía con cada fibra de su ser, pero eso no la tranquilizaba en absoluto. A pesar de que Miroku no sería su primer novio, no podía decirse que tuviesen la misma experiencia y temía no ser suficiente para él. Además, tenía la desventaja de conocer el historial amoroso del muchacho, lamentablemente para ella, y no podía evitar ponerse celosa de antemano. Y, por si fuera poco, su padre consideraba que Miroku no era el tipo de hombre con quien ella debería estar.

Tenía todo en contra, pero aún así quería esforzarse. Porque prefería saber que lo había intentado, antes de vivir con la incertidumbre. Y porque nadie podía ver el futuro, quizá eso terminara bien después de todo.

Tres golpes en la puerta la interrumpieron. Miró la hora en el reloj de pared y sonrió: la puntualidad era una de las cualidades innatas del moreno. Abrió la puerta, encontrándose con un hermoso ramo de rosas blancas y unos ojos azules alegres tras ellas.

— Buenos días, Sanguito. Espero que te gusten — le dijo, en tanto ella las recibía.

— Están preciosas, gracias.

— No más que tú, pequeñita — sonrió galante, mientras observaba el leve sonrojo ante el cumplido que comenzaba a teñir las mejillas de ella —. Estás hermosa.

— G-Gracias… — Sabía que él le coquetearía, se suponía que estaba acostumbrada a ese juego, pero esta vez era distinto. Para evitar ponerse más nerviosa, tomó el aroma de las flores un segundo antes de buscar un florero en donde dejarlas —. El ramo es un lindo gesto. Las dejaré en agua antes de que nos vayamos.

— De acuerdo.

Colocó las rosas en un florero con agua y luego tomó sus cosas para dejarse guiar por su compañero, los nervios cosquilleándole el vientre y las ansias picándole las palmas. Miroku tomó una de sus manos con cariño, presionándola suavemente en un gesto de seguridad, como si quisiera decirle que todo estaría bien. Sango sonrió, un poco más tranquila. Confiaba en él y sabía que no tenía de qué preocuparse.

La llevó hasta el Parque Meiji no Mori Takao, un lugar que quedaba a una hora de viaje desde la ciudad y que contaba con la atmósfera pacífica e íntima que él consideraba necesaria para que ambos fuesen sinceros. Recorrieron la zona con calma, disfrutando del ambiente de tranquilidad que estaban teniendo y relajándose, Miroku logró sacarle varias carcajadas a la chica mientras se aventuraban entre los espesos árboles buscando los caminos para llegar a los distintos puntos principales del parque. Sango podía sentir cómo la mirada del ojiazul se fijaba en ella más seguido de lo que estaba acostumbrada, observándola con una intensidad que la hacía aguantar la respiración, porque era como si estuviese viendo su alma de esa forma.

No estaba dentro de sus planes escalar el monte Takao, ya que eso les hubiese llevado todo el día y Miroku deseaba mostrarle otros lugares a Sango antes de que la jornada llegara a su fin. Por lo mismo, la llevó a uno de los extremos del parque desde donde podían apreciar sin dificultad la montaña como su último destino, pidiéndole que se sentara a su lado y observaran la puesta de sol desde ahí. Fue un espectáculo hermoso, la muchacha quedó maravillada con la imagen: los rayos dorados se filtraban entre el follaje de los árboles que cubrían la superficie del lugar, el destello de los reflejos proyectándose en el cielo y la espesura le daban la sensación de estar en un lugar mágico. Apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de él, con una sonrisa en el rostro y un sentimiento cálido recorriéndola.

— Muchas gracias, Miroku — murmuró, mientras sentía cómo él la abrazaba por la espalda con cariño —. Ha sido un día maravilloso.

— No es nada, preciosa… pero el día aún no acaba y creo que todavía nos falta algo.

Sango sintió ahora con más fuerzas el cosquilleo en su abdomen, algo que la había acompañado todo el día, pero tan leve que había sido capaz de ignorarlo la mayor parte del tiempo, en esos momentos se hizo tan presente que su corazón se aceleró.

— ¿Algo? — Preguntó sin querer mirarlo, conociendo la respuesta de antemano.

— Sí, la razón por la que salimos hoy — él estrechó el abrazo, acercándola un poco más hacia sí —. ¿No lo recuerdas? Aunque, si prefieres, podemos olvidarlo y simplemente volver a casa-

— Te dije que no quiero olvidarlo — no supo de donde sacó voz para responderle, sentía que el corazón iba a salírsele del pecho —. Pero si tú quieres…

— No te habría traído hasta aquí si esa fuese mi intención — él interrumpió la excusa que su compañera estaba comenzando a formar para evitar el tema, a pesar de que sabía que quería salir de esa situación pronto —. ¿No crees?

— Lo sé, lo siento…

— No te disculpes — se acomodó para mirarla de frente, las luces que estaban cerca para indicarles el regreso al camino iluminaban suavemente su rostro, dándole un tono pálido que lo hacía sentirse como en una especie de sueño —. Está bien, comprendo tus nervios… después de todo, no es algo a lo que sea ajeno.

Ella sonrió levemente, él no aparentaba estar nervioso, pero acababa de admitirlo directamente.

— De acuerdo, entonces… tenemos que hablar, ¿no?

— Sí, porque ese día dije cosas sin pensar. Debo disculparme por ello, creo que pudiste haber malinterpretado el mensaje. Y lo último que quiero es que haya malentendidos entre nosotros.

Si Sango estaba nerviosa antes, en ese momento superó toda experiencia previa. Sintió un nudo en la garganta y un peso en el estómago, mientras buscaba palabras para no parecer una idiota ilusionada ante esa declaración. Si ella había malinterpretado las cosas, entonces Miroku no sentía lo mismo y sólo se estaba haciendo falsas ilusiones. Apretó los puños como un reflejo y desvió la mirada, tratando de evitar que él viera lo afectada que estaba.

— N-No te disculpes, debí darme cuenta. Supongo que aún soy muy ilusa en estas cosas, a diferencia de ti. Lamento haber creído que sabía lo que querías decir, fue mi error. ¿Podemos volver?

Aguantó las lágrimas, se sentía estúpida. ¿Cómo pudo pensar que él terminaría viéndola de esa forma, como a una chica? Definitivamente, eso estaba mal… Tendría que haberlo supuesto. Intentó separarse de él y ponerse de pie, la cercanía le estaba haciendo daño. Pese a su esfuerzo, Miroku no le permitió lograr su objetivo, sosteniéndole las manos con seguridad.

— Sigues malinterpretando todo — su voz estaba tranquila, aunque parecía levemente molesto —. Pero es mi culpa. Creo que contigo cerca, mi cerebro no funciona de forma apropiada — sonrió de medio lado antes de continuar —. Me gustas, Sango, y mucho, pero no es el mismo tipo de atracción que he sentido por otras chicas. Es algo más que físico, eres más que una chica bonita. Eres fuerte, inteligente y vaya que tienes un carácter complicado… Eres diferente, y eso me asusta porque no había sentido esto antes, por nadie más. Y no es algo reciente, llevo meses preguntándome qué significa. Parece que ya encontré la respuesta.

Le acarició el rostro, limpiando con su pulgar una lágrima que se había escapado de los ojos de Sango, producto de la mezcla entre los nervios, el miedo, la ansiedad y la alegría. Se acercó a ella, acortando la distancia lo suficiente para encontrar sus labios, besándola de forma cálida, cariñosa y suave. La castaña correspondió el gesto un poco insegura y temerosa al principio, pero dejándose guiar por su acompañante y por esa extraña sensación que ahora la invadía, haciéndole sentir en las nubes. El tiempo pareció detenerse a su alrededor, y ahora Sango entendía que esa sensación no era sólo un cliché de historias melosas ni chicos exagerados.

No estuvo segura si el beso duró segundos o minutos, sólo supo que cuando Miroku decidió separarse de ella, sus mejillas estaban rojas y ese cosquilleo en el estómago seguía persistente, impidiéndole mirarlo a la cara producto de los nervios. Él le acarició suavemente la mejilla, Sango pudo incluso adivinar la tranquila sonrisa que cruzaba sus labios en esos momentos. Quiso decir algo, intentó buscar las palabras adecuadas, pero no las encontró. Sentía que, cualquier cosa que dijera, terminaría arruinando la magia del momento y no quería estropearlo todo, siempre lo hacía y era algo que otros chicos ya le habían reclamado.

— La respuesta es que te quiero, Sango. Y mucho.

Sintió su rostro arder aún más mientras una tímida sonrisa se apoderaba de su boca, al tiempo que él levantaba con suavidad su rostro para que ella lo mirara a los ojos y notara el brillo cálido que transmitían.

— Y-Yo también te quiero, Miroku… — Balbuceó y su voz se escuchó un poco rasposa, tan inapropiada para dar esa respuesta. Se reprendió mentalmente por eso, aunque seguía sintiendo la garganta un poco seca, seguro era producto de los nervios. — L-Lo siento…

— ¿Por qué te disculpas? No seas tontita… no has hecho nada mal — él soltó una ligera risita, restándole importancia a lo que ella había considerado como un error, luego le besó la frente y volvió a mirarla a los ojos, esta vez con un leve sonrojo también en sus mejillas, algo tan sutil que Sango pensó que podría estárselo imaginando —. Preciosa, tú… ¿aceptarías ser mi novia?

No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. ¿Miroku, el chico más mujeriego y galán que conocía, le estaba pidiendo noviazgo en la primera cita? Sospechaba el curso que tendría todo desde que él la había invitado a salir, pero pensó que esa pregunta tardaría un poco más en llegar. Él solía salir con sus pretendidas durante un tiempo, tanteando terreno y evaluando si la relación podía pasar a ser algo más serio. Ella siempre le criticaba eso, porque consideraba que todo lo que hacía antes de considerar una relación como un noviazgo, era precisamente eso.

— ¿L-Lo dices en serio? ¿No es porque yo siempre te he cuestionado que no le tomes el peso a tus relaciones desde el principio? No quiero que hagas esto para no molestarme…

— Sango, ya te lo dije: eres diferente, y de una manera que me encanta. Pero pareciera que no terminas de creerlo. ¿De verdad piensas que habría hecho todo esto para que simplemente termináramos saliendo? Como si no hubiese esperado lo suficiente todo este tiempo, ¿ahora pones en duda mis intenciones? Por un momento, pensé que estábamos hablando el mismo idioma y-

Lo interrumpió un sorpresivo movimiento de la castaña, quien impulsivamente lo calló con un beso efusivo, no muy duradero, pero sí lo suficiente como para dejarlo sin palabras ante lo inesperado e impredecible del acto. Definitivamente, la muchacha nunca dejaría de sorprenderlo.

— Perdón… es extraño estar en este lado del asunto. Estoy acostumbrada a ser la amiga que intenta ponerte los pies sobre la tierra, no la novia que provoca que andes en la luna.

— Bueno, si sigues reaccionando así, no me molestaría que tus besos me callaran cada vez que quieras — la sonrisa de Miroku ahora fue pícara, gesto que no pasó desapercibido por ella.

— No intentes aprovecharte de la situación… no voy a dejar que te pases de listo sólo porque ahora seamos novios.

— Lo sé, y no sabes cuánto me gusta que sea así — le apretó suavemente una de sus mejillas, como quien dijera “qué tierna es esta niña”, y luego frunció un poco las cejas, cayendo en cuenta de algo —. ¿Eso fue un sí, verdad?

— Idiota.

No necesitó más respuesta que esa y le encantaba que fuera así. Ninguno de los dos lo había considerado antes, pero se entendían a la perfección desde que comenzaron a ser amigos, incluso muchas veces Miroku no comprendía porqué los demás decían que Sango era complicada – aunque sí llegaba a pensarlo cuando discutían, especialmente porque casi siempre era a raíz de alguna de sus novias y ella negaba estar celosa; ahora sabía que eso no era cierto y todo tenía sentido.

Se puso de pie y le extendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, retomando el camino principal para regresar a la ciudad y llevarla a casa. Llegaron hasta el vehículo de él y se subieron para iniciar el trayecto, Sango más callada de lo habitual debido a que aún no lograba procesar del todo lo que acababa de pasar. ¡Eran novios! ¡Después de años de negar que sintiera algo por su amigo, ahora era su pareja! Sonrió levemente, se sentía extrañamente bien y eso le gustaba, era como haberse sacado un peso de encima o quitado la venda de los ojos. Ahora estaba siendo sincera y, para su fortuna, él correspondía sus sentimientos. Muchos de sus temores eran injustificados, porque Miroku la quería a pesar de lo mucho que la conocía. Y eso era lo mejor de todo.

Cuando llegaron a su casa, le costó despedirse de él, como si hubiesen perdido demasiado tiempo esos años. Sin embargo, el ojiazul le aseguró que seguiría siendo su novio aunque se separaran por unas horas. Sango soltó una risita con el comentario, agradeciéndole que fuese tan atento con ella y, luego de volver a probar sus labios durante bastante rato, al fin se separaron para ir a descansar y, de paso, terminar de ordenar sus ideas, controlar la emoción naciente y, porque no decirlo, hablarlo con sus amigos. InuYasha y Kagome estarían ansiosos por saber lo que había ocurrido, sin lugar a duda.

* * *

— ¡¿TE PIDIÓ NOVIAZGO EN LA PRIMERA CITA?!

La voz llena de emoción y sorpresa de su amiga junto con los ojos felices fueron algo que ella esperaba, después de todo habían hablado las posibilidades todos esos días y nunca pensaron que él propusiera esa idea esa misma tarde. Con lo bien que lo conocían, ambas creyeron que necesitaría un par de citas más para animarse; no tanto como con otras chicas, pero tampoco consideraron que sería tan rápido.

— Bueno, sí… Dijo que me quería mucho, que le gustaba y me preguntó si quería ser su novia.

— No puedo creerlo… Supongo que le dijiste que sí, ¿verdad?

— Bueno, creo que podría decirse que sí, a pesar de todo — Sango pareció meditarlo, la forma había sido muy atípica, pero aún así, Miroku era oficialmente su novio.

— No me extrañaría saber que en realidad el modo fue totalmente inusual, al igual que tu respuesta. ¡Me alegro tanto por ustedes! Ya era hora…

La castaña sonrió, tenía el mismo pensamiento: era tiempo de que ambos fueran sinceros, y con eso también felices.

— Lo sé. Sólo espero que las cosas sigan así de bien, ya sabes… no me gustaría perderlo por alguna estupidez…

Kagome la miro confundida, extrañada ante su rostro temeroso. ¿Acaso no estaba feliz? ¿Por qué debía pensar en ese tipo de cosas?

— No deberías pensar en eso. Están recién comenzando, debes disfrutarlo y ser feliz. No entiendo porque te afliges ahora…

— Son muchas cosas, Kagome… Primero, está el hecho de que Miroku es Miroku: coqueto por naturaleza, atrevido, pervertido y bueno… con toda esa experiencia detrás. Luego, tenemos su historial amoroso, ¿y si alguna chica decide aparecerse y hacer algún problema? Yo no tengo mucha paciencia y soy celosa, tú lo sabes… y, por si fuera poco, no soy el tipo de chica con el que él suele salir. ¿Y si termina aburriéndose de mí? ¿O resulto no ser tan interesante o sexy o sensual, como a él le gusta? ¡Imagina que después no le atraiga o termine hartándose! Yo-

— Estás exagerando. Miroku sabe exactamente cómo eres y así te quiere. Además, dudo que se esté arriesgando para echarlo a perder por alguna tontería…

— ¿De verdad lo crees? — Ante la pregunta de Sango, Kagome asintió segura. — Supongo que tienes razón… Pero eso no quita uno de los mayores problemas: mi padre lo detesta.

— Tu padre no detesta a Miroku. El odia la idea de que sean novios. Pero no puede impedirlo, ambos son bien grandecitos y saben lo que hacen. Y cuando tu padre vea lo feliz que te hace Miroku, lo aceptará.

— ¿De dónde sacas tanto optimismo? — La castaña sonrió, pensando que debía darle la razón esta vez a su amiga. — A decir verdad, creo que es cierto. Debería estar tranquila, todo va a salir bien, ¿no?

La azabache le hizo un gesto de “¡ya verás que sí!” mientras terminaban de servirse su copa de helado. Sango suspiró, deseando que todo fuese como su amiga se lo planteaba, ya que lo que menos necesitaba ahora era estresarse por ese tipo de problemas. Ya iba en su segundo año en la Academia de Policía y todas las exigencias estaban al doble, por lo que debía concentrarse en eso sin otras distracciones. Y Miroku también era consciente de ello, por lo que esperaba que sus temores sólo fuesen infundados.


	2. El primer golpe de la realidad

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi. La obra es mía, escrita sólo con el fin de entretener – a ustedes y a mí. Sin fines de lucro.

* * *

_— Je vais T’aimer —_

**_II_ **

**_— El primer golpe de la realidad —_ **

* * *

_— “_ _‘El mañana estoy evitando.’ Si lo cantas, espinas acompañan mi sueño.  
Mi cuerpo está atado por la Restricción.  
Incluso la mente parece dormir.  
La fiebre que alcanzó mis mejillas es nostálgica y suave.  
Cuando busco en las sombras de la borrosa brecha, veo los cálidos colores de un sueño._ _” —_

**_— Chizuru; the GazettE—_ **

* * *

_“3 años más tarde…”_

— ¿Puedes creer que Kohaku no me dijo nada? Y yo que le había ofrecido mis consejos…

— Dijo que tu historial amoroso no era un buen precedente para él.

— Sea como sea, soy su cuñado y debería tenerlo presente. ¿O no, Sanguito?

— No necesariamente, Miroku.

Él frunció el ceño, fingiendo estar ofendido con la respuesta, en tanto ella terminaba de tomarse el pelo con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro. De pronto fue interrumpida por los brazos de su compañero rodeándola por la cintura y su cabeza apoyándose en su hombro, haciéndole cosquillas en el cuello con su respiración. Sango intentó seguir con su tarea, pero no lo lograba porque Miroku había comenzado a depositarle besos en la curvatura de su cuello, seductor como siempre.

— A veces eres muy cruel, debería castigarte por eso — murmuró entre besos, provocándole escalofríos.

— Podrías intentarlo, a ver cómo te va — respondió con un tono levemente amenazante, logrando que él sonriera sin abandonar su labor en su cuello —. Miroku, necesito peinarme, se nos hará tarde para el trabajo.

— Ay preciosa, siempre te tardas demasiado en amarrarte el cabello. No es tan difícil, mira — con una habilidad que la castaña solía preguntarse dónde o cómo había adquirido, tomó su cabello y comenzó a formar el peinado: un moño muy similar a los que se usaban con los kimonos tradicionales, sólo que con menos vueltas y sujeto por pinzas del mismo tono que el pelo —. Por cierto, estaba pensando que podríamos salir este fin de semana, quizá ir a la montaña a acampar…

— Lo siento, pero tengo guardia… De hecho, tampoco podremos cenar el jueves… — Observó cómo el peinado iba adquiriendo forma y luego se mordió el labio con un sentimiento de culpa al ver el desánimo en los ojos de él. — Lo lamento, Miroku, pero me toca la ronda nocturna…

— Está bien, lo comprendo — Lo hacía, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que no era primera vez que les pasaba algo así y ya estaba comenzando a odiar esa rutina —. Creo que entonces tomaré el caso Sasumi-Toshio, así tendré algo que hacer este fin de semana.

— De verdad lo lamento mucho, sé que había prometido no trabajar tanto, pero si me lo piden…

Él se encogió de hombros, intentando restarle importancia mientras colocaba la última pinza en su cabello, dejando listo el peinado formal que ella usaba con su uniforme.

— Tendré que acostumbrarme, supongo. Y seguir insistiendo, quizá algún día obtenga un “sí” por respuesta. ¿Vamos?

La castaña sintió un peso en el pecho, sabía que tenía que solucionar eso pronto o podría terminar teniendo serios problemas con el ojiazul. De hecho, había intentado hablarlo con su superior, pero el Jefe de su departamento no era muy accesible y le dio una respuesta tipo “si no te gusta o tienes algún problema, la puerta es amplia”. Ella apenas llevaba un año trabajando ahí y no podía darse el lujo de perder el empleo sin antes hacerse una buena fama. Para su compañero no era tan difícil, porque él había destacado desde siempre con su ingenio para crear defensas sólidas que, una vez que egresó como abogado, fueron un gran trampolín a un excelente puesto en la firma en la que trabajaba ahora. Sango también había destacado en la Academia, pero su Jefe no estaba interesado en hacerle las cosas fáciles y eso era un problema.

Se dejó guiar hasta el automóvil de su novio y emprendieron el camino a sus respectivos lugares de trabajo, despidiéndose con un corto beso en los labios, algo que le produjo una sensación angustiante a la castaña. Quizá debiese replantearse sus prioridades, odiaba sentir que dejaba a Miroku de lado, en especial después de tanto tiempo juntos sin que él lo hubiese arruinado de alguna manera. Y eso era mucho, después de todo se trataba de Miroku. Negó con un gesto, debía comenzar a hacerse cargo del problema.

— Hey, Kuwashima — levantó la vista al escuchar su nombre, encontrando un par de ojos verdes que la observaban con atención —. El jefe dijo que hoy irías conmigo.

— ¿Eh? Pero pensé que seguiría en Control de Tránsito con Hōjō…

— No, llegó recluta nuevo y es su turno de hacer el noviciado. Además, ya es hora de que hagas uso de esas cualidades que tanto destacan en tu historial académico. Prepárate, salimos en 5.

Se sintió emocionada, por fin saldría de ese aburrido puesto como fiscalizadora del tránsito para patrullar las calles con la unidad de Seguridad Civil junto a Subayai Kōga. Cuando llegó el momento, estaba más que lista para comenzar ese nuevo ciclo, dispuesta a demostrar porqué había sido la primera en su generación en la Academia. Y, quizá de esa forma, las cosas comenzaran a cambiar. Necesitaba que así fuera.

* * *

Llegó a la Fiscalía donde recogería el archivo del caso que acababa de aceptar – sólo por el hecho de que _nuevamente_ su propuesta de un panorama para el fin de semana había sido rechazada – y esperó paciente en la oficina del fiscal, consciente de que iba a recibir todo un sermón por haber tardado tanto en dar una respuesta.

— Pensé que no ibas a aceptar — la voz fría y calculadora llegó justo después de que la puerta se abriera.

— Bueno, hubo cambio de planes… pero no te preocupes, revisaré el expediente el fin de semana, así el lunes tenemos una defensa sólida.

— Eso espero. Sabes que no tolero los errores, Tsujitani.

Miroku sonrió, el Detective Taishō Sesshōmaru, hermanastro mayor de su mejor amigo y fiscal de esa prefectura, era muy exigente y si no confiara en sus capacidades, de seguro no le ofrecería ningún caso.

— Lo tengo más que claro.

— ¡Maldita sea! ¿No pudieron romper la ley en otra parte? Vamos, caminen…

— ¡No nos empujes, bruto! ¡Conocemos el camino!

— ¡Por supuesto que sí! Keh, han pasado más tiempo aquí que en sus casas…

El alboroto les llegó claramente desde el otro lado de la puerta de la oficina, interrumpiendo una charla que en realidad tampoco llevaría a mucho más. De pronto, el bullicio de algunos golpes, estruendos de muebles siendo golpeados y el brusco ingreso de uno de los sujetos que estaban siendo detenidos, lograron dar término anticipado a la reunión, molestando más de la cuenta al fiscal.

— ¡Voy a matarte, _ejecutor_! — Bramó el delincuente, mirando con odio al detective, quien le devolvió una mirada fría.

— Ni en sueños.

Sesshōmaru, a quien le decían _el ejecutor_ por haber logrado que varios de sus casos fuesen sentenciados con la pena máxima, realizó un hábil y rápido movimiento que apenas fue visible, dejando al hombre que se suponía, acabaría con su vida, indefenso en el suelo. Varios oficiales ingresaron luego, apresándolo nuevamente y pidiéndole disculpas con exageradas reverencias al fiscal. Él hizo un gesto despectivo con su mano, buscando con su mirada entre los policías hasta que dio con su objetivo.

— Malditos bastardos, hicieron que manchara mi uniforme nuevo… ¡Kagome va a matarme!

— InuYasha.

El aludido levantó la vista de la mancha de sangre en su brazo que poco a poco iba extendiéndose, y lo miró a los ojos, sin cambiar la expresión molesta que tenía.

— Sesshōmaru, ¿qué me vas a decir ahora?

— ¿Tan difícil es para ti mantener a los delincuentes en su lugar?

— Por si no lo notaste, _me hirieron_.

— No me interesa. Eres un inepto.

— Disculpe, _señor fiscal_ , no es mi responsabilidad que la mitad de los criminales ande tras su cabeza.

— Pero sí lo es mantener la seguridad en esta Fiscalía.

— Como si necesitaras protección. No veo que tengas problemas para defenderte.

— Ese no es el punto, tienes un trabajo que cumplir y no lo estás haciendo.

— ¿Y qué vas a hacer al respecto? ¿Acusarme con papá?

— Suficiente. Alejen a este idiota de mi jurisdicción. No quiero volver a ver su rostro en mi Fiscalía.

InuYasha le hizo un gesto de desprecio antes de salir de la oficina, directo a pedir un traslado de unidad, mientras Miroku esperaba en su puesto un tanto pensativo, con el archivo bajo el brazo y los puños prietos sin poder sacarse de la mente el brazo herido de su amigo. Intentaba no pensar mucho en eso, pero cuando era testigo de este tipo de escenas donde algún oficial resultaba lastimado, no podía evitar pensar en Sango y los riesgos que corría siendo parte de la Policía. Constantemente tenía esa batalla interna, porque sabía que esa era su pasión y era feliz cumpliendo su sueño; sin embargo, cada día que salía a trabajar, podía no volver a verla. Intentó alejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza, su novia podía cuidarse muy bien sola y a él sólo le quedaba esperar y rogar que nada malo le pasara.

Con ese pensamiento, volvió a su oficina para comenzar a analizar el caso, intentando desviar su atención de esa preocupación, nada más podía hacer después de todo.

* * *

Miró nuevamente el formulario que tenía en sus manos mientras sentía como los ojos de quienes estaban en espera de sus palabras la escrutaban con rencor, seguramente pensando en alguna forma de venganza. Hizo un movimiento con la cabeza, dejando a un lado el papeleo y devolviéndoles una mirada severa al grupo frente a ella.

— La burocracia es aburrida, ¿no? — Les dijo, acercándose un paso a ellos. — Entonces, pasemos a la acción.

— A mí no me molestaría darte un poco de acción, bombón — murmuró uno de los sujetos, mirándola de pies a cabeza con lujuria.

— ¡Eh, cuidado! Ten más respeto con la oficial — Kōga, a su lado, hizo notar su presencia con un tono amenazante —. No querrás tener como agravante abusar de ella.

— Ningún agravante me tendrá aquí mucho tiempo. ¿Por qué no vienes a divertirte mientras esperamos a mi abogado? Seguro puedo lograr que cambies esa expresión tan seria.

— ¡Ya basta! — Kōga estaba molesto, no podía tolerar ese tipo de comportamiento. — Si sigues de chistosito, vas a pagar caro las consecuencias.

— Uf, mira, gruñón — el tipo que era el líder del grupo de tres que habían detenido luego de que ocasionaran disturbios en un centro comercial al portar armas cargadas de forma ilegal, se acercó a los barrotes de la celda que en esos momentos los privaban de libertad, con un gesto confiado —. Sólo nos atrapaste portando estas armas, ninguna de ellas se disparó, no hubo heridos ni destrozos. En menos de una hora, mi abogado nos tendrá fuera de este lugar y todos tus sermones y amenazas se las llevará el viento. ¿Por qué no mejor nos dejas divertirnos un poco con la oficial?

Sango rodó los ojos, molesta. De partida, _odiaba_ a los abogados que se prestaban para defender a ese tipo de idiotas, permitiéndoles hacer y deshacer a su gusto, poniendo en riesgo la seguridad de la población. Además, le daba asco que sujetos como ese la vieran de esa forma, ella no era un pedazo de carne ni mucho menos. Por si fuera poco, ya llevaban en ese procedimiento más de 3 horas y hacia dos que debería estar en casa. Le hizo un gesto a su acompañante, estaba tensa y sabía perfectamente cómo relajarse.

— ¿Sabes, Subayai? Él tiene razón, necesito liberar tensiones y un poco de _acción_ no le hará mal a nadie, en tanto esperamos a su bendito abogado. ¿No lo crees?

Bien podía llevar apenas una semana trabajando con él, pero era tiempo suficiente como para que confiara en su criterio. Le lanzó las llaves de la celda y le permitió entrar con una mirada desinteresada, no iba a participar de eso. Sango ingresó a la prisión con una sonrisa segura, haciéndole un gesto al tipo que seguía mirándola deseoso.

— Así me gusta, preciosura, yo haré que liberes todo ese estrés… lo quieras o no.

Ella sabía que él sospecharía algo e intentaría hacer uso de la ventaja numérica, seguramente no le importaba estar en la estación de Policía en esos momentos. Pero no la conocía lo suficiente como para prever sus reacciones y en menos de un minuto, Sango había dejado fuera de combate a los dos secuaces que lo acompañaban y se había hecho cargo de él, inmovilizándolo y dándole un certero golpe en los genitales que lo dejó sin habla. Se puso de pie justo en el momento en el que escuchaba una voz demasiado familiar acercarse desde la sala de espera del edificio.

— ¿El señor Kido disparó el arma, o sólo la portaba?

— No hubo disparos en el incidente. Todo está en el informe que le entregué Ahora, si me acompaña, su cliente está por aquí…

La puerta se abrió en el instante en el que ella cerraba la celda, lanzándole las llaves a su compañero y poniéndose a su lado, su rostro, satisfecho tras haberle dado su merecido a esos imbéciles, había vuelto a contraerse con una expresión hasta molesta mientras observaba al recién llegado abogado, quien primero analizó la escena tras los barrotes y luego la miró a ella, sacando conclusiones.

— Maldita perra, haré que pagues por esto. Podrías incluso perder tu puesto aquí — el _señor Kido_ habló en un susurro, notando la presencia de su defensor y buscando su atención —. Nos agredió, haciendo un uso desmedido de fuerza sin que la provocáramos ni que hubiese motivos. Ya estábamos detenidos.

Sango resopló, como si las amenazas de ese sujeto no le afectaran, pero sin decir nada en su defensa. No necesitaba hacerlo, sabía cómo era eso: el idiota dejaría una queja formal, a ella la sacarían de las calles un par de días y se llevaría el regaño de su jefe, quien estaría encantado de reprenderla y hacerle ver sus errores.

— No eran los únicos presentes, ¿lo olvidan? Se merecían esos golpes — Kōga salió en su defensa, sorprendiéndola —. Además, si quieren dejar la queja, nadie los detiene. Háblenlo con su abogado, seguro pueden quedarse aquí toda la noche y esperar hasta mañana, cuando llegue nuestro superior y evalúe él mismo la situación.

— ¡No pueden tenernos aquí toda la noche por eso! ¿O sí, abogado?

Los ojos azules destellaron, no había dicho nada hasta el momento sopesando las opciones. Miró a su cliente, luego echó un vistazo rápido al informe que tenía en sus manos y a continuación negó con la cabeza, un poco contrariado.

— Lo lamento, pero tiene razón. Si quiere salir hoy, tendrá que olvidar esta situación. Es protocolo de seguridad — agregó al ver la expresión incrédula del sujeto tras las rejas.

— ¡Esto es injusto! ¿Seguridad? ¡Pudo hacernos daño de verdad!

— Pues, yo los veo bastante bien. Lo único herido que puedo notar, es su orgullo.

El hombre murmuró un reclamo entre dientes, inentendible, y después se dio por vencido. — De acuerdo. Sácanos luego de aquí.

Sango chasqueó la lengua molesta cuando se dio cuenta que, de hecho, _su novio_ había decidido seguir con el caso y sacar a esos patanes de la cárcel. Le hizo un gesto a su compañero, firmó el papeleo que tenía que llenar como protocolo tras todo el procedimiento y le indicó que se iría a casa. Kōga asintió con un gesto, consciente de que la situación era incómoda para ella. Después de todo, no le gustaría estar en los zapatos de Miroku, teniendo que lidiar con ese tipo de situaciones. Así que ambos agradecieron que ella abandonara el lugar, era lo mejor por el momento.

* * *

Volvió a golpear la puerta, había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces lo había hecho, y del tiempo que llevaba parado frente a ella, esperando una respuesta. Era tarde, la luna iluminaba el pasillo exterior del departamento y los vecinos dormían; sin embargo, él no iba a irse hasta haber logrado su objetivo.

— Sango, por favor. Tenemos que hablar.

Nuevamente no obtuvo respuesta, logrando que se sintiera invisible, ignorado por completo. Sabía que la muchacha estaba en la casa, se lo había confirmado uno de los vecinos cuando llegó y golpeó sin ser atendido; y era obvio que estaba molesta con lo que había ocurrido. Él también lo estaba, pero no tuvo de otra más que hacerlo. Nunca pensó que iba a encontrarse con que su novia fuera quien había apresado a su _cliente_ , mucho menos que luego lo agrediera de esa forma, fuera por la razón que fuera. Negó con un gesto, necesitaba explicarse, se sentía bastante mal por todo eso y si no lograba solucionar la situación pronto, terminaría ahogándose.

— Sanguito, preciosa… por favor… — Se sentó junto a la puerta, escondiendo la cabeza entre sus rodillas, estaba perdido. — Sólo te pido que me escuches…

No sabía que más hacer. Si era necesario, se quedaría junto a su entrada toda la noche, para así toparla al día siguiente cuando saliera al trabajo e intentar explicarle lo que había pasado. Incluso podría quedarse ahí eternamente, lo único que le importaba en esos momentos era aclarar la situación. Su móvil de pronto emitió un pitido, indicándole que un mensaje había llegado. Miró la pantalla y vio que era de su jefe, quien le agradecía el trabajo realizado. Guardó el aparato, eso no logró animarlo en lo más mínimo.

— Sango…

Esta vez fue más un susurro, una súplica. La puerta se abrió lentamente, dando paso a la castaña en pijama, quien le hizo un gesto a él para que se pusiera de pie e ingresara al departamento. Miroku pudo notar que ella había estado llorando, a pesar de que ahora intentaba regresarle una expresión indiferente mientras le señalaba un sofá.

— Si sigues afuera, te vas a resfriar. Puedes dormir aquí, traje un par de mantas para que no pases frío. _Buenas noches_.

Hizo ademán de querer volver a su cuarto, pero Miroku le tomó la mano para detenerla y la acercó a él, abrazándola con aprehensión mientras respiraba su aroma y aguantaba las lágrimas, le dolía saber que ella sufría por su culpa, y sumado a que intentara serle indiferente…

— Lo siento, Sango. Yo no… no sabía que eras tú quien los había apresado… Si lo hubiese sabido, yo no…

— ¿Eso hace alguna diferencia? — Intentó sonar fría, estaba molesta. — Esos sujetos son delincuentes, y tú hiciste que quedaran en libertad.

— Cualquier abogado lo habría hecho, sólo tenían que pactar la fianza y firmar una declaración jurada…

— ¡Pero no fue cualquier abogado quien lo hizo! ¡Fuiste tú! — Se separó de él para mirarlo acusadora. — ¿Desde cuándo tus clientes son criminales? ¿Acaso ya olvidaste el motivo por el que te convertiste en abogado? Porque yo lo recuerdo perfectamente: _Para proteger al inocente y buscar la justicia._ ¿No fue eso lo que me dijiste cuando tomaste la decisión?

— Sí, eso fue lo que dije — aceptó, resignado —. Pero las circunstancias han cambiado. Todos tienen derecho a una defensa…

— Claro, y quien pueda pagar tus honorarios, sin importar si es culpable o no, tendrá tus servicios. ¿Esas son las circunstancias ahora?

— No, Sango, no es así. No estás dejando que me explique.

— ¿Qué quieres explicarme? ¿Cómo terminaste defendiendo a los imbéciles que, no sólo infringieron la ley, sino que, además, querían abusar de tu novia? ¡Pues entonces, explícamelo, porque yo no lo entiendo! ¡El Miroku que yo conozco no lo habría hecho!

— ¿Intentaron abusarte? ¿Esa fue la razón por la que los golpeaste? — Ahora él también estaba molesto, no sabía ese gran detalle.

— Sí, por lo menos yo puedo defenderme. Pero imagina si lo intentan con otra persona… hoy podrían haber matado a alguien con esas armas… ¡Y tú los sacaste de prisión!

— ¡Lo siento! ¡Cometí un error, lo sé! — Miroku apretó los puños y levantó un poco más la voz. — ¡Pero no pude evitarlo! Créeme, si hubiese dependido de mí, los hubiera dejado bastante tiempo tras las rejas.

— ¿Y por qué no pudiste evitarlo? ¿Acaso ya no decides tú qué casos tomar?

— Ese tipo es cliente de mi jefe. Hoy lo llamó para informarle de su situación, pero él está fuera de la ciudad y no podía venir a sacarlo. Me llamó para ordenarme que lo supliera y los liberara. No pude decirle que no, me arriesgaba a perder mi empleo — soltó un suspiro, se sentía derrotado —. Quizá no soy mejor que otros abogados a los que sé que odias, poniendo en peligro a los demás por cuidar mi puesto de trabajo… Lo siento, tienes razón.

Sango lo observó bajar los brazos, abatido, mientras huía de su mirada. Se mordió el labio, estaba siendo demasiado dura. Ella sabía cómo funcionaba el sistema, era consciente de que, tarde o temprano, Miroku tendría que defender a alguien que no fuese inocente. Independiente de lo que él pensara o quisiera hacer, ninguno de los dos podía escapar de la realidad. Se acercó a él y lo abrazó, sabía que lo había herido, esa no era su intención. Sólo estaba molesta, no era su culpa después de todo. Él se sorprendió con el gesto, pero estaba tan abatido que simplemente se dejó atrapar por la calidez que ella le entregaba, refugiándose en su pecho, queriendo que el resto del mundo desapareciera y que sólo quedaran ellos dos.

— Lo siento, Miroku, no quise decir todo eso… no es tu culpa, comprendo que no podías hacer nada más… perdóname, soy demasiado extremista y olvido que la realidad es muy distinta a nuestros sueños…

— Ojalá pudiéramos crear nuestra propia realidad, y así no tendrías que trabajar tanto ni yo haría a un lado nuestros valores sólo porque el sistema nos obliga…

— Podemos seguir intentando, ¿no crees?

Miroku sonrió, abrazándola de vuelta mientras se sentaban en el sofá, ya más tranquilos los dos. Depositó un beso en su cabeza, la angustia que lo había acompañado desde que vio a Sango en la estación junto con el sujeto al que iba a _defender_ , se esfumó en ese instante, porque sabía que nadie lo amaría más que ella, así como él tampoco amaría a nadie más.

* * *

Revolvió su té, pensativa mientras escuchaba a su amiga, notando todas las señales de alerta que conocía en su relato. No quiso interrumpirla hasta que ella misma indicó el punto final de la historia, soltando un suspiro cansino, dándose cuenta recién de lo agotada que la tenía la situación.

— Entonces, no sé qué hacer. Tengo miedo, jamás había tratado así a Miroku…

— No es algo tranquilizador en realidad — Kagome negó con un gesto, preocupada —. Está bien que tengas un carácter fuerte, pero creo que tienen un problema.

— Lo sé, es lo que siento, pero no sé qué hacer. Ni siquiera he podido determinar cuál es el problema — la castaña parecía confundida —. Le he dado vueltas y aún no encuentro una respuesta.

— Bueno, es complicado — la azabache bebió un poco de su té, analizando la situación —. Dijiste que últimamente has tenido demasiado trabajo, ¿no? Quizá estés un poco estresada y les haga falta tiempo para los dos… Hace bastante que no salen a distraerse.

— Sí, pero tampoco veo muy factible que podamos darnos el tiempo pronto, sigo con muchas guardias asignadas y Miroku tomó un par de casos grandes para compensar el… — Detuvo su explicación cuando notó el gesto de escepticismo de su amiga. — Sólo estoy poniendo excusas, ¿verdad?

— Así es. No es necesario que sea mucho tiempo, podrían simplemente salir una noche, alejarse del caos que hay acá y conversar… creo que también les hace falta hablar sobre esto. Es posible que no estés viendo todo el asunto, y de seguro Miroku debe tener su propia perspectiva de lo que está pasando.

— ¿Y si él realmente no tiene tiempo? Ya sabes que cuando se enfrasca en un caso…

— Sango, te aseguro que, si le dices a Miroku que salgan, aunque sea a mirar la luna en la esquina, él deja todo tirado y te acompaña. No lo sigas alejando.

— De acuerdo, tienes razón. Yo misma estoy poniéndonos obstáculos, lo siento.

— Así está mejor. Sólo date ánimo, verás que entre los dos podrán solucionarlo.

Sango sonrió, agradeciendo las palabras de su amiga, porque sabía que una opinión externa a veces ayudaba mucho en este tipo de situaciones, además de que necesitaba desahogarse y lo mejor era hacerlo con ella. De pronto miró la hora, dándose cuenta de que ya era hora de irse.

— Lo siento, Kagome, pero debo volver a la estación. A Naraku se le ocurrió hacer reunión hoy. No sé qué querrá ahora.

— Tu jefe es un asco. Por eso yo prefiero ser mi propia jefa — le sonrió mientras recogía las tazas de la mesa —. Además, así puedo invitar un café con pastel a mis amigas cuando están tristes.

— Gracias, no sé qué haría sin ti. Hablamos luego, te estoy contando cualquier cosa. Adiós.

— Adiós.

Sango se dirigió rápidamente a la estación, un poco ansiosa debido a la dichosa reunión. Era raro que Naraku, su jefe, hiciera citaciones así, algo debía haber pasado, y sólo lo iba a averiguar asistiendo a la tan anunciada junta.

* * *

Miró el contrato que estaba frente suyo y luego volvió a levantar la mirada hacia su jefe, confundido. Sabía que la firma para la que trabajaba tenía convenios variados y cuando le ofrecieron ese empleo, le habían dicho que le darían la oportunidad de desarrollarse profesionalmente en el área que fuese de su interés. Nunca habían mencionado que tendría que responder, además de los casos que tomaba sin recibir comisión, por acuerdos con instituciones privadas y personas particulares.

— ¿Y bien? — El hombre sentado del otro lado del escritorio lo miraba expectante. — ¿Tienes alguna duda o queja? Estoy esperando tu firma.

— Yo… lo siento, pero no entiendo, señor Shishinki. La Fiscalía me busca específicamente a mí por esos casos, ¿por qué tengo que firmar este contrato? — La duda era aceptable, el mismo Sesshōmaru le había dicho que no aceptaría tan fácilmente a otro.

— Porque la Fiscalía no te paga directamente a ti. Es un convenio: ellos nos dan cierto aporte anual, y nosotros les ofrecemos el servicio con cualquiera de nuestros abogados. Que al señor Sesshōmaru le haya gustado tu trabajo y nos pida como primera opción tu colaboración, no significa que no podamos asignar a alguien más en tu lugar.

— Bien, eso lo entiendo. Pero… firmar este contrato…

— El convenio con la Fiscalía no es el único que aporta para tu sueldo. Como sabes, las empresas privadas y los particulares son una parte importante de nuestros ingresos, porque invierten más del 70% del capital con el que manejamos a nuestro equipo. Por lo tanto, como parte de esta firma, debes atender todos los casos que se te asignen, ya sean de la Fiscalía o de otros convenios. Incluso si es un particular, no deberías negarte. Además, trae sus beneficios adicionales: tus honorarios van a estar agradecidos.

Miroku volvió a releer parte del contrato, no muy convencido. Ya había tenido problemas por un cliente particular que ni siquiera había sido suyo, más bien era un favor a su jefe, y casi pierde a Sango por eso. Ahora le estaban ordenando que debía aceptar casos así, donde no defendería al inocente, sino a quien tuviese el dinero suficiente como para pagar los honorarios que le exigiera la firma. Lo estaban acorralando a eso, lo podía sentir.

— ¿Y si me niego a firmar?

— Te desvinculamos de la firma. Perderás la antigüedad y el prestigio que has obtenido este tiempo, además de la oportunidad de seguir trabajando con la Fiscalía — Shishinki apoyó su mentón sobre sus manos, aún esperando una respuesta —. Claro que no te costará encontrar trabajo en otra firma, te has hecho un buen nombre estos meses. Pero nadie más trabaja con el fiscal. ¿Qué dices? Te irías sólo para comenzar a hacer en otro lado, lo que estarías negándote a realizar acá.

Cerró los ojos e inhaló profundo, sabía que él tenía razón y que ahora tendría que evaluar el mal menor. Tomó el bolígrafo que estaba junto al contrato y lo firmó, luego estampó la huella digital de su pulgar derecho junto a su firma y le entregó los papeles a Shishinki.

— Ya está hecho. ¿Necesita algo más?

— Por ahora, no… Tomaste una buena decisión — le sonrió, pero el gesto no fue devuelto por su empleado, quien sólo hizo una leve reverencia antes de ponerse de pie y caminar hacia la puerta —. Oye, Tsujitani… Buen trabajo con el señor Kido ese día. Te pagaré tu parte.

— No es necesario, sólo hice lo que me pidió — murmuró como respuesta, no quería tener ese dinero, sentía que estaba sucio —. Si me disculpa, volveré a mi oficina a preparar la audiencia de mañana.

— De acuerdo, ve. Pronto tendrás más noticias sobre esto.

Alcanzó a ver como él movía las hojas que acababa de firmar antes de cerrar la puerta y volver a su trabajo, desganado. Al parecer, aunque lo intentara no iba a poder ganarle al sistema y terminaría defendiendo a quienes se había propuesto no hacerlo. Tendría que explicárselo a Sango, no quería tener problemas luego por no habérselo dicho, ya que sospechaba que más de alguna vez volvería a enfrentar una situación como la de unos días atrás y eso no era lo algo que quisiera seguir viviendo.

* * *

La sala de reuniones estaba repleta de policías impacientes, todos murmurando entre ellos teorías sobre el motivo del llamado del Jefe. Algunos decían que quizá fuese un despido masivo – contaba la leyenda que le gustaba hacerlos en público –, otros creían que podía estar por anunciar su compromiso con alguna mujer o incluso, que iba a retirarse. También consideraban posible el hecho de que fuese a dejar a algún oficial en vergüenza frente a todo el equipo, regañándolo en ese preciso instante por alguna falta que él considerara grave.

Pronto los murmullos comenzaron a cesar, cuando Kagewaki Naraku se hizo presente ingresando por la puerta lateral y ordenando unos papeles en el podio de orador mientras esperaba el silencio total.

— Bien, tengo novedades para todos ustedes. Seré trasladado como superior a otro departamento, información que no necesitan conocer. Así que ya no veré más sus patéticas caras.

— ¡Ni nosotros la tuya! — Se escuchó a algún valiente expresar lo que todos pensaban en ese momento.

— Sé que fuiste tú, Bankotsu. Luego hablaremos — hizo una pausa mientras fijaba su vista en el responsable, para luego seguir con su comunicado —. Así que, hasta nunca. Desde hoy, la Jefatura queda a cargo del oficial Takeda Kuranosuke. Sí les quiere decir algo, allá él. Es todo por mi parte… ¡Oh, cierto! Kuwashima, a mi oficina.

Mientras el nuevo Jefe de Policía se subía al podio para decir algunas amables palabras de introducción, mirándola a ella atentamente mientras recorría su camino, Sango siguió los pasos de Naraku hasta la oficina que, dentro de poco, dejaría de usar.

— ¿Sabes por qué te hice venir? — La pregunta parecía capciosa, como si ella fuese culpable y debiese disculparse antes de escuchar el sermón. Negó en respuesta, podían ser tantas cosas… — Bueno, cometes tantas faltas contra los civiles, que imagino no llevas una cuenta. Kido Ichiro, ¿te suena?

Frunció el ceño, recordaba muy bien a quién pertenecía ese nombre y más la situación que había experimentado durante su detención. Involuntariamente, chasqueó la lengua como restándole importancia, algo que no fue del agrado de su superior.

— Sí lo recuerdo.

— Bueno, deberías saber que el señor Kido es hijo de un importante contribuidor y debiese recibir un trato especial por eso. No es apropiado que salga de la estación con lesiones leves a moderadas luego de una detención de rutina en donde no se pudieron levantar cargos y él no presentó conductas violentas. ¿No lo crees?

Sango rodó los ojos, segura de que ella había sido acusada de ser agresiva sin razón. — ¿Puso un reclamo?

— Su abogado quería interponer hasta una demanda. Saliendo de acá, constataron lesiones en una clínica y trajo la evidencia hoy por la mañana. ¿Sabes lo grave que es?

— ¡Yo no lo herí! — Resopló molesta, sabía medir sus golpes y sólo había aplicado la fuerza suficiente para inmovilizarlos, asegurándose de no causarles ninguna lesión. De pronto, parpadeó un par de veces, cayendo en cuenta de algo. — Espera, ¿su abogado los acompañó a constatar lesiones cuando salieron de acá…?

— Así es. No sé qué habrá pasado, pero no puedes tener ese comportamiento. Vas a ser castigada por un mes. No sabes cuánto me costó convencer al abogado para que sólo dejara un reclamo… Volverás a Tránsito.

— P-Pero… ¡No puede hacer esto! ¡Yo no lo herí, estoy segura, y ellos estaban buscando problemas!

— No voy a transar contigo, Kuwashima: está decidido.

— ¡Ni siquiera he podido defenderme! Es injusto, todos aquí saben que no hago uso desmedido de mi fuerza y…

— Dile eso al bendito abogado, creo que lo conoces mejor que yo.

Ella abrió la boca, incrédula. No podía ser verdad, ¿acaso Miroku…? Pero era ilógico, él no había estado de acuerdo con la idea de poner un reclamo, y sabía que menos lo haría después de sacarlos de ahí, no era su abogado defensor.

— ¿Hay algún problema aquí, Naraku?

La voz del nuevo Jefe interrumpió su análisis, logrando que lo mirara de frente, aún con el rostro confundido por las palabras del que pronto dejaría de ser su superior.

— Sólo estoy imponiendo un poco de disciplina. Algo que tendrás que aprender a hacer, en especial con algunos — respondió él, mirándola con desprecio.

— Ya veo. Pero oficialmente, ya no estás a cargo. Quizá deba tomar las riendas ahora, ¿no crees? — Kuranosuke sonrió, haciéndole un gesto hacia la puerta al aludido.

— Como gustes. Hasta nunca.

Naraku abandonó la oficina con un gesto despectivo, llevándose sus cosas y cerrando la puerta de golpe. Sango resopló, estaba completamente molesta y no estaba segura de cómo canalizar esa furia sin explotar. Intentó contar hasta diez y pensar que su antiguo superior sólo mentía, porque Miroku jamás habría llegado a ese punto, él mismo le dijo que lo había hecho únicamente porque su jefe se lo había pedido. Pero ¿y si ahora también había sido un favor que él le pidiera? Gruñó involuntariamente, sabía que eso podía pasar, pero seguía siendo algo molesto. ¿Iba a poder aceptarlo algún día sin enfadarse, consciente de que no era responsabilidad de Miroku, sino su obligación y eso no significaba que estuviese de acuerdo? Porque debía saberlo pronto, de lo contrario tendrían más problemas de lo que ella esperaba.

— Creo que te perdiste mi discurso de presentación por este regaño. ¿Fue algo muy grave?

Ella levantó la mirada hasta la de él y se encogió de hombros. — No sabría decirlo. Un sujeto puso un reclamo porque dice que me excedí en el uso de la fuerza mientras estaban detenidos.

— ¿Y fue así? Porque no recuerdo que fueses agresiva en exceso, a menos que lo ameritara la situación.

Sango se sonrojó levemente, recordando viejos tiempos. Kuranosuke la conocía desde la infancia, sus familias eran muy cercanas y habían compartido desde muy pequeños. A diferencia de ella, él solía ser más diplomático y tranquilo, aunque le gustaba verla en acción, decía que parecía un lirio danzando entre la hierba. Cuando el castaño iba a comenzar la primaria, se mudó de ciudad y estuvieron un tiempo alejados, unos cuantos años en los que ella conoció a Kagome, InuYasha y Miroku. Para su regreso, ya no eran niños y pronto Sango se percató de que Kuranosuke la veía como más que una amiga. Como le tenía mucho cariño y él era todo un caballero con ella, comenzaron una relación con la que ambas familias estuvieron de acuerdo y apoyaron, pero con el tiempo las cosas comenzaron a fallar, ninguno de los dos tenía la misma percepción de la relación y decidieron que lo mejor era seguir siendo amigos. Un tiempo después, él volvió a irse de la ciudad para ingresar en la Academia de Policía y desde entonces, no se habían visto. A veces él le escribía correos para saber cómo estaba, ella los respondía cortésmente, agradecida de su preocupación. Nunca pensó que lo volvería a ver, menos que sería su Jefe.

— Bueno, estaban provocándome. Querían tener un poco de acción conmigo y, por supuesto que yo no se las di. Si eso está mal, pues entonces, merezco el castigo.

— No creo que los delincuentes tengan derecho a ofendernos, menos a faltarte el respeto así, sin tener consecuencias. Además, nadie asegura que efectivamente, esas lesiones hayan sido causadas por ti — Kuranosuke le sonrió de una forma fraternal que le causó un sentimiento extraño en el pecho.

— ¿Lo dice en serio? Porque siempre termino con algún llamado de atención o castigo por situaciones así… — Era tan extraño tener apoyo de su superior, no estaba acostumbrada a eso.

— Claro que sí — soltó una risa tranquila, intentando alivianar el ambiente —. Y no me trates de usted, puedes tutearme. Nos conocemos desde hace años, ¿ya lo olvidaste?

— N-No, claro que no… Pero eres mi superior, no quiero faltarte el respeto.

— Tranquila, puedes guardar las apariencias mientras estemos con otras personas, pero entre nosotros…

— De acuerdo, tienes razón.

— Así me gusta. Oh, y no te preocupes por ese castigo… No creo que sea necesario, después de todo quien está a cargo ahora soy yo. Puedes volver a tus labores por ahora.

— Muchas gracias, Kuranosuke. Es bueno que estés aquí.

— Sí, creo lo mismo. Hasta luego.

Sango abandonó la oficina sintiéndose extrañamente más tranquila. Tener a alguien que la apoyara de esa forma era reconfortante a un punto que no había pensado que podría llegar a sentir. Por lo menos ahora, no se sentiría sola peleando contra el mundo.


	3. Burbuja rota

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi. La obra es mía, escrita sólo con el fin de entretener – a ustedes y a mí. Sin fines de lucro.

* * *

_— Je vais T’aimer —_

**_III_ **

**_— Burbuja rota —_ **

* * *

_— “Porque me estaría volviendo más fuerte,  
si estuviésemos juntos, podría recuperar mi sonrisa olvidada._

_Obsérvame._

_Aquí te estoy esperando,  
Incluso si el futuro es diferente de ahora en adelante.  
Aquí te estoy esperando,  
sin dejar de gritar.  
Sé que mi corazón está tirando del hilo que nos conecta,  
para que despierte en mí, la de aquellos tiempos._

_No necesitas llorar.” —_

**_— A little pain; OLIVIA inspi’ REIRA (TRAPNEST)—_ **

* * *

Miró la hora impaciente y nervioso. Sabía que esa charla no podía esperar más, porque en cualquier momento iban a exigirle dar cumplimiento al contrato y cuando eso pasara, tendría serios problemas. Habían tenido bastante difícil el coordinar tener una noche libre ambos para poder cenar y pasar algo más de tiempo de pareja juntos y, lamentablemente, sería la única oportunidad que tendrían para hablar del tema. Debía contarle lo que estaba pasando, pero tenía miedo. ¿Y si Sango no podía aceptar esa situación? ¿Si luego terminaban en lados opuestos del estrado, él defendiendo lo indefendible y ella luchando por la justicia? ¿Podrían separar el trabajo de su vida personal? A veces sentía que era algo imposible, Sango sentía demasiada pasión por el suyo y él no podía evitar tener que estar en contra de sus principios en algún momento… Pero ¿era tanto como para hacerlo sentir de esa forma? Él la amaba y sólo deseaba que fuese feliz, nada más que eso, y pese a todos sus esfuerzos, hacía días que no la veía sonreír de una manera sincera y alegre…

—Gracias por traerme, no era necesario que te molestaras…

—No es ninguna molestia, todo lo contrario: un placer ayudarte. Cuando lo desees…

Frunció el ceño al escuchar a su novia reír antes de despedirse de la figura masculina que la acompañaba y tocar el timbre. Eso le dio muy mala espina, pero decidió hacer a un lado el sentimiento, no iba a arruinar esa velada con una escena de celos injustificada. Además, pronto tendría otro tema con el que lidiar. Abrió la puerta e intentó regalarle una sonrisa galante, aunque ella era bastante perspicaz y notó de inmediato que algo estaba pasando.

—Hola, preciosa. ¿Te había dicho lo hermosa que eres? —Le dio un corto beso en los labios como saludo.

—Creo que sí, es posible —trató de seguirle el juego, pero no podía actuar natural cuando tenía esa sensación —. ¿Ocurre algo, Miroku? Estás… _raro_.

—Bueno, tengo un poco de curiosidad —no fue del todo sincero, no quería comenzar la noche planteando su problema —. ¿Quién te vino a dejar? No reconocí la voz.

Sango sonrió de medio lado, era inusual ser testigo de sus celos, y de cierta forma le gustaba, siempre que no fuese algo desmedido.

—Kuranosuke —reveló intentando restarle importancia, aunque notó la confusión en el rostro de Miroku —. Hace una semana asumió la Jefatura de la estación de Policía.

—No me lo habías mencionado. Creo que debería saber cuándo uno de tus ex vuelve a aparecer, en especial si va a ser tu jefe. Y más aún si es Kuranosuke, a quien estoy seguro de que aún le gustas.

—No seas ridículo, Miroku —se cruzó de brazos, resoplando su flequillo —. Sólo es mi jefe. No te pongas celosito, sabes que no tengo ojos para nadie más.

—Está bien, te voy a creer —le rozó la punta de la nariz con su dedo y luego le indicó con un gesto la mesa, invitándola a sentarse —. La cena está lista, sólo debo servirla. ¿Me concedes el honor?

Ella asintió con un gesto, instalándose en el puesto que él le había indicado y esperándolo con una sonrisa en el rostro, hacía bastante tiempo que no se dejaba mimar por su novio y casi había olvidado lo atento que podía ser cuando se lo proponía. Siempre era un caballero, pero últimamente los momentos que pasaban juntos se limitaban al trayecto desde su departamento hasta la Estación de Policía y de regreso, así que una cena cocinada especialmente por él y el servicio hasta la mesa eran gestos que ella valoraba muchísimo.

La comida fue servida y se dispusieron a disfrutar de una velada tranquila, poniéndose al día con lo que no habían podido durante el último tiempo en el que apenas se habían visto, Miroku logrando sacarle más de una sonrisa a Sango y recordándole lo importante que era para él. Ella estaba agradecida, aunque de pronto la invadió un extraño sentimiento de pesar, al darse cuenta de que en realidad había desperdiciado momentos valiosos con su novio y ni siquiera sentía que hubiese valido la pena. El ojiazul notó de inmediato el cambio en su rostro, preocupándose al no conocer la razón.

—Preciosa, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Estás bien?

—L-Lo siento… no quiero arruinar el momento, es sólo que… —Inhaló profundo, mirándolo directo a los ojos antes de abrazarlo, ocultando su rostro en su pecho. —He sido tan tonta… Te extraño demasiado, y ahora me doy cuenta de que te necesito tanto… He priorizado mi trabajo, postergándonos y no he ganado nada con eso… Sólo alejarte… perdóname, Miroku…

—No hay nada que perdonar, Sanguito —él le acarició la cabeza, comprendiendo sus palabras —. No te estoy reprochando nada, después de todo tu trabajo es algo importante para ti, te has esforzado mucho para demostrar que estás capacitada y eso requiere de algunos sacrificios. No podría pedirte que descuidaras algo por lo que has luchado tanto, sólo puedo tener paciencia y seguir apoyándote como siempre.

Sango sonrió, abrazándolo un poco más fuerte. —Gracias…

—No me lo agradezcas, es lo menos que puedo hacer —sonrió de medio lado, recordando que debía contarle lo del contrato que había firmado unos días atrás —. Además, no puedo quejarme ni reclamarte nada si tampoco seré capaz de evitar algunas situaciones por lo mismo… el trabajo.

La castaña se separó un poco de él para mirarlo a la cara, confundida. —¿A qué te refieres con eso?

—Bueno, mi jefe prácticamente me obligó a firmar un contrato de trabajo en donde se me exige llevar los casos que me imponga la firma, sean o no de mi agrado, a cambio de seguir trabajando con ellos y la Fiscalía. Si no lo hacía, perdía mi puesto…

—Eso es muy injusto —ella estaba molesta con la idea, sabía lo que eso significaba —. ¿Tendrás que defender situaciones con las que no estés de acuerdo sólo porque los involucrados tienen los medios para pagarle a la firma? Sólo les interesa el dinero, son capaces hasta de perjudicar al personal de policía con tal de mantener felices a sus clientes… Malditos usureros.

—No tengo otra opción, en todas las firmas será igual. Tendría que comenzar una carrera independiente, pero para eso debo primero ganar cierto prestigio… —Negó con un gesto, el sistema era un asco y lo peor era no poder escapar de eso. Luego entrecerró las cejas, analizando las palabras de su novia. —Espera, ¿a qué te refieres con que perjudican a la Policía? ¿Acaso pasó algo…?

—Sí, no te había contado… el sujeto al que tuviste que sacar de la cárcel aquella vez, ese tal Kido, puso un reclamo contra mí. Supuestamente, saliendo de la Estación, fue a constatar lesiones a una clínica junto con su abogado y luego presentaron la queja.

—¿Al salir de la Estación? ¡Pero si los llevé a su casa! ¿Tuviste algún problema por eso?

—En realidad, Naraku quería castigarme, dijo que tuvo que convencer al abogado de que no interpusiera una denuncia… de hecho, me hizo creer que eras tú quien había dejado la queja…

—¿De verdad? ¿Por qué haría eso? Además, apenas si los vi esa noche, nunca más crucé palabra con ninguno de ellos… ¿Le creíste?

—Me pareció todo muy extraño. Naraku no me tiene simpatía y creo que sólo quería fastidiarme. Por un momento dudé, pero luego Kuranosuke me mostró el formulario del reclamo y vi que era de Shishinki…

—Claro, él lo haría encantado… —Negó molesto, no le gustaba que ella tuviera problemas en el trabajo. —¿Y al final, te castigaron…?

—No, Kuranosuke no lo creyó necesario. Dijo que me creía, que no me haría pagar algo por lo que no tenía culpa —Sango sonrió levemente, el nuevo jefe la había sacado de un buen lío.

—Me alegro… sé lo mucho que te esfuerzas en hacer bien tu trabajo, que te castiguen por eso…

—Lo sé, pero no pasó. Espero que ahora las cosas mejoren con Kuranosuke, quizá él se encargue de que realmente se haga un poco más de justicia…

—Esperemos que así sea.

Ambos sonrieron ante la idea de que la situación pudiese mejorar de ahora en adelante, la esperanza nuevamente naciendo en sus corazones. Decidieron que era hora de ir a descansar, debían trabajar al otro día y ambos habían tenido jornadas ajetreadas, se merecían unas reponedoras horas de sueño, y nada mejor que en la compañía de la persona que amaban.

* * *

—¡Bien, Kuwashima! Eres más astuta de lo que aparentas, lo voy a agregar a tu evaluación trimestral —Kōga le giñó un ojo mientras le daba un suave golpecito en el hombro, conforme con su desempeño —. Además, te prefiero a ti de compañera en lugar de otro pulgoso que llegó como plaga.

—¡Oye, sarnoso, te escuché! —Sango sonrió de medio lado mientras InuYasha increpaba a su compañero por lo que acababa de decir. —¡Jamás se me ocurriría trabajar contigo, tendrían que obligarme!

—¡Pues yo nunca lo aceptaría! ¡No estoy dispuesto a tolerar ineptos como tú!

—¡¿A quién le llamas inepto?!

—¿Pues a quién más? ¡A ti, rabioso! ¿No recuerdas que el mismo Fiscal pidió que te sacaran de tu anterior puesto?

—¡Eso es porque Sesshōmaru me odia! ¡Tú no durarías ni una semana en ese puesto!

—¡Silencio, ambos! —Kuranosuke se hizo escuchar por sobre el alboroto en el momento exacto, porque Sango sospechaba que en un segundo más, iban a estar agarrándose a golpes. —Los dos están muy bien capacitados y son aptos para sus puestos de trabajo. No quiero más discusiones al respecto.

—Entendido, Jefe Takeda.

—Bien. Ahora Subayai, estaré esperando tus evaluaciones —le hizo un gesto a Kōga y luego se dirigió a la castaña —. Kuwashima, necesito hablar algo contigo.

Ella asintió y lo siguió hasta la oficina, él cerró la puerta para asegurarles privacidad antes de sentarse en su puesto y buscar unos papeles mientras le indicaba con un gesto que se sentara al otro lado del escritorio. Sango obedeció en silencio, extrañada de que él la llamara a la oficina, hasta donde recordaba no había hecho nada como para que le tuviesen que llamar la atención. Luego de un par de segundos, él encontró lo que buscaba y se lo entregó, era el informe de un caso que estaba en proceso. Arrugó el ceño, aún sin comprender.

—Perdón, pero ¿qué se supone…?

—Léelo, y si te queda alguna duda…

Sango comenzó a leer las hojas que tenía frente a ella, buscando qué era lo que su superior quería mostrarle. El documento era sobre un caso que llevaba años investigándose, pero que hacía poco había tenido avances, gracias a una maniobra que habían realizado en conjunto el Departamento de Control de Armas y el de Seguridad Civil, operación en la que ella había participado de manera excepcional y que había dado como resultado el arresto de varios de los sospechosos que ahora estaban en investigación. Tardó unos minutos en llegar a la página que le aclararía todo: en una de las esquinas, la fotografía de uno de los implicados, junto a ésta la información personal y, unos renglones más abajo, los datos de la defensa. Abrió levemente la boca y sintió cómo algo helado la atravesaba.

—¿Cuándo llegó esta información? —Preguntó, dejando el informe sobre el escritorio.

— Hoy, no hace mucho. Hasta ayer, no se sabía nada sobre su defensa —Kuranosuke suspiró, mirándola directo a los ojos —. Si lo hubiese sabido, no te habría pedido que testificaras…

—No tenías cómo saberlo —respondió, negando con un gesto —. Y esto tampoco significa que quiera retractarme.

—¿Lo harás de todos modos? Pensé que él…

—Miroku es mi novio, pero también es abogado y este es su trabajo, así como el mío es ser Policía. Quiero intentar no mezclar las cosas.

—Te deseo suerte con eso. He escuchado que es difícil lograrlo, en especial cuando se es tan dedicado al trabajo como ustedes —el castaño parecía preocupado, un gesto que ella agradeció.

—Lo sé, ya ha sido difícil y eso que apenas está comenzando… pero hay que mantenerse firme hasta el final y esperar lo mejor, ¿no?

—Claro, eso es cierto. Y tú no eres de las que se rinde fácil —le regaló una sonrisa tranquila para luego ponerse de pie y señalarle la puerta —. No quiero ser grosero, pero es hora de volver al trabajo.

—Claro, descuida. Gracias por preocuparte —también le sonrió de vuelta y luego salió de la oficina para reunirse con Kōga y realizar su ronda de patrullaje antes de volver a casa.

A pesar de que ver el nombre de Miroku en la hoja de la defensa de esos delincuentes le había dejado un mal sabor de boca, sabía que no podría hacer nada para evitarlo, pues ya habían hablado de eso y él estaba obligado a cumplir con las exigencias que le imponía la firma. Y ella lo aceptaba, después de todo no podía pedirle algo tan egoísta como que dejara su trabajo, ambos sabían que debían ser realistas. Sólo esperaba poder mantenerse firme en el momento en el que se enfrentaran en lados opuestos del estrado en una corte.

* * *

—Bueno, no tienen pruebas concretas, no encontraron nada comprometedor. Sólo hay evidencias circunstanciales —Miroku observó a su jefe con detenimiento mientras dejaba el documento del caso que le acaba de asignar frente a él —. Lo único más fuerte serían las declaraciones de ese par de oficiales, pero ninguno tiene peso, apenas están comenzando sus carreras. Al final, no tienen nada.

Tomó las hojas y comenzó a leer rápidamente, intentando retener algo de información útil para preparar la defensa, a pesar de que no le gustaba participar en ese caso. De pronto, entre líneas leyó el nombre de su novia y sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda. Se concentró en la página con el corazón detenido, mientras las palabras eran procesadas por su cerebro. “Testigo de la Fiscalía” y “Declarará durante audiencia preparatoria” fueron frases que sólo lograron oprimirle el pecho. Negó bruscamente, llamando la atención de su superior.

—Lo siento, pero no puedo aceptar este caso. Hay intereses personales de por medio y no puedo-

—¿Intereses personales? ¿Acaso lo dices por esa oficial? Ay, Tsujitani, aprende a separar las cosas y prioriza. Es una buena oportunidad para tu carrera, así te das a conocer entre nuestros clientes potenciales —Shishinki sonrió sagaz, interrumpiendo su argumento —. Además, ya envié la información a la estación y al fiscal. No puedes retractarte.

Miroku entrecerró las cejas, un poco molesto con la autoridad impuesta por su superior.

—Sé separar las cosas, no es eso lo que me impide tomar el caso.

—Pues, tampoco aceptaré como excusa tus juicios morales, ya habíamos hablado de esto. Es hora de que madures y comiences a crecer profesionalmente. La decisión está tomada. Si tienes alguna objeción, la puerta es amplia.

El gesto burlesco en el rostro del abogado hizo que él apretara los dientes, sabiéndose nuevamente atrapado. Ya no podría manejar sus casos como acostumbraba y temía que eso lo llevara a tener problemas con Sango. Después de todo, era él quien cambiaba de bando de acuerdo con las circunstancias. Suspiró, estaba cansado de la situación, porque sabía lo que pasaría y no le gustaba ser cómplice en la liberación de ese grupo de idiotas, ellos merecían estar tras las rejas.

—De acuerdo, mañana iré a verlos para preparar una estrategia —masculló, guardando el documento en su maletín —. Ahora planearé la audiencia. ¿Necesitas algo más?

—No, es todo por ahora. Puedes irte.

No espero más órdenes y se marchó a su oficina, molesto e irritado con toda la situación. Una cosa era tomar casos defendiendo a quienes sabía, eran culpables; otra muy distinta era enfrentarse cara a cara en lados opuestos del estrado con su novia. Eso implicaba no sólo usar sus habilidades para librar a un criminal, sino también cuestionar y buscar los puntos débiles en la declaración de Sango. Algo bastante difícil de hacer, ya que sabía que sería un testimonio fuerte y que, además, era muy probable que ella se lo tomara como algo personal.

Suspiró, iba a tener que hablarlo con ella pronto, para evitar un desastre. Se sentó tras su escritorio y miró la pantalla de su móvil para ver la hora, percatándose de que tenía un mensaje no leído. Abrió la aplicación para verlo, con el corazón apretado.

_“Por favor, llámame cuando puedas, hay algo que debemos hablar.”_

Seguro ella ya se había enterado. ¿Qué pensaría al respecto? ¿Podría sentarse en ese estrado, hacer su declaración y responderle ignorando el hecho de que sería él quien intentaría abolir sus palabras? ¿Podría él hacer su trabajo sin pensar que era ella su principal peligro? Negó bruscamente con un gesto y marcó su número, debía enfrentar eso lo antes posible, en un intento por evitar el caos que presentía, se acercaba con todo eso.

_—¿Puedes hablar? No quiero interrumpir nada…_

Supo de inmediato que ella ya lo sabía y que no era algo que le agradara, su voz era cortante, como cuando estaba fastidiada. Podría haberle respondido con algo sarcástico, como “Hola, estoy bien, ¿y tú?”, haciendo énfasis en su tan agradable manera de contestar su llamada, pero no era inteligente hacerlo, menos en la posición en la que estaba ahora.

—Por eso te llamé, estoy en mi oficina.

_—Bien. Supongo que ya te enteraste…_

—Sango, no tengo más opción. Pensé que lo habíamos hablado.

_—Nunca creí que tendría que enfrentarme a mi novio cuando decidiera declarar en contra de un criminal._

Miroku se masajeó la sien mientras contaba internamente hasta 10 para evitar iniciar una pelea telefónica. Eso no iba a solucionar nada, lo sabía, pero comprendía el enfado de ella. Inhaló profundo, escogiendo con cuidado sus próximas palabras.

—Preciosa, lo sé. No estoy de acuerdo con esto, intenté negarme, pero Shishinki ni siquiera me escuchó —sintió a Sango suspirar del otro lado, sabía que ella también se estaba esforzando —. Lamento ponernos en esta situación, créeme que es lo que menos deseo.

Ella guardó silencio un par de segundos, él pudo imaginar sin dificultad cómo se mordía el labio mientras buscaba una respuesta.

_—Lo sé, Miroku… lo siento. Es sólo que… es frustrante, ¿sabes?_

—Sí, lo es… Pero, a menos que uno de los dos cambie de empleo, sólo podemos aprender a vivir con esto.

_—Tienes razón —_ tampoco le fue difícil mentalizar la sonrisa resignada que ella tenía en esos momentos _—. Deberíamos hablar de esto con más calma. ¿Por qué no vienes a cenar conmigo esta noche?_

—Será un placer, Sanguito.

_—Bueno, entonces te estaré esperando. Nos vemos en la noche._

—Nos vemos, hermosa.

La comunicación se cortó, dejándolo un poco más tranquilo, pero no lo suficiente. Sango siempre lograba dejarlo sin salida, encontrando la forma en la que sus palabras carecieran de sentido, desarmando sus argumentos sólo con su mirada. Podía hacerla entrar en razón en algunas cosas, pero la mayor parte del tiempo era ella quien terminaba tomando las riendas del asunto. Como ahora, con esa sutil manera de decirle que terminarían esa charla en persona, porque no todo estaba dicho. Buscó nuevamente en el documento que tenía con el caso recién asignado, la página en donde estaba el detalle de los testigos y repasó las líneas que hacían alusión a su novia, leyendo la pequeña investigación que había hecho su jefe y frunciendo el ceño. Tenía la sospecha de que eso terminaría mal, pero nada podía hacer más que esperar. Quizá luego de hablar cara a cara con Sango, pudiesen llegar a una manera más concreta de enfrentar esa situación sin terminar enemistados.

* * *

Miró la cena y sonrió: la cocina no era la especialidad de Sango, pero siempre se esmeraba y trataba de hacerlo lo mejor posible, en especial cuando era para él. Probó la comida y le dirigió una cálida y agradecida mirada a la muchacha, dándole su visto bueno y logrando que sonriera en respuesta. Cada vez que ella decidía prepararle algo, era invadida por los nervios y las ansias de que el platillo fuese de su agrado y no se iban hasta que él le confirmara que había quedado bien, a pesar de que ella ya lo hubiese probado.

Cenaron con calma, hablando sobre cosas triviales – principalmente del cambio que había tenido la Estación con la llegada de Kuranosuke e InuYasha, ambos aportando de distinta forma – y luego de que la comida se acabara y la sobremesa llegara a un punto muerto, Miroku ayudó a Sango a retirar la mesa y lavar los trastes, antes de que se sentaran en el sofá, el mismo donde él años atrás había declarado que ella le gustaba de una manera distinta. Sango no se apoyó en él como solía hacerlo, y eso le dolió de una forma que no podría expresar en palabras, dejándole un hueco frío en el pecho. Adoptó la misma posición que ella, sentada con los codos apoyados en las rodillas y los hombros caídos hacia adelante, mirándola con atención unos segundos antes de decidir romper el silencio, ambos sabían que no podían eludir el tema.

—Sango, de verdad lo siento…

—No tienes que disculparte. Yo sabía que esto podía pasar —ella seguía sin mirarlo, con la mirada fija en el suelo —. Y lo sé desde hace tiempo. Mi padre me lo había dicho…

—Ambos asumimos los riesgos cuando comenzamos esto.

—No pensé que sería tan complicado… y, a decir verdad, sólo había considerado nuestros sentimientos. Pero ambos estamos viendo que no podemos sostenernos sólo de eso.

Las palabras le dolieron, porque sabía que era verdad. Su noviazgo muchas veces era como una burbuja: cuando estaban juntos, el resto del mundo y de sus problemas, desaparecía y sólo quedaban ellos dos. Sin embargo, el último tiempo la realidad los había golpeado demasiado directamente, quizá como castigo por haberla ignorado tanto tiempo. Y, pese a todo eso, lo único que él deseaba era hacerla feliz. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que viera su sonrisa aflorar sin temor, sin ser opacada por alguna preocupación? Apretó los puños, estaba molesto con la situación.

—Es verdad, aunque sea doloroso… —Murmuró, también dirigiendo su mirada al suelo. —Pero es lo único que nos puede seguir dando fuerzas para continuar juntos. No quiero enfrentarme a ti, no sé si voy a ser capaz de pararme ese día frente a ti e intentar desacreditar tus palabras, por lo menos no sin sentirme culpable e indigno. Lo que sí sé, es que no podría seguir adelante _sin ti_. Porque eres lo único que veo en mi futuro, Sango.

—Miroku… —Notó la lágrima solitaria que se había escapado de sus ojos cuando por fin decidió mirarlo, reflejando el dolor que sentía en esos momentos. —Nunca he dudado de mis sentimientos por ti ni de los tuyos, y eso nos ha mantenido unidos hasta el día de hoy. No quiero que nos rindamos por culpa de nuestros trabajos. Son circunstancias que no podemos controlar y todo lo que nos queda por hacer, es aprender a vivir con esa frustración…

—¿Y cómo lo logramos? ¿Cómo lo logro yo? Es difícil ser quien nos coloca en esta situación, quien se ve obligado a ignorar nuestros valores y a atacarte frente a un jurado y a un Juez para hacerlos dudar de tu palabra. ¿Podrás sentarte ahí y mirarme, responderme ignorando el hecho de que soy yo quien está interrogándote? ¿Voy a poder yo hacerlo? ¿Podremos separar las cosas?

Ella volvió a agachar la mirada, consciente de que eso sería muy difícil, quizá imposible. Pero quería intentarlo, porque Miroku no era el único que se proyectaba en la relación. Tomó su mano, logrando que la mirara directo a los ojos con sorpresa mientras ella limpiaba el rastro húmedo de su mejilla y esbozaba una débil sonrisa.

—Sólo hay una forma de saberlo. Tendremos que tratar, recordando que el Miroku que estará ahí ese día no es mi novio, sino el abogado de los acusados. No serás _mi_ Miroku, sino el abogado Tsujitani representando a una firma en la defensa de sus clientes. Y tú tendrás que recordar que la oficial Kuwashima será la testigo, no la Sango que sostiene tu mano y te ha visto llorar por esto.

Él sonrió, presionando con cariño la mano de su novia y soltando un suspiro cansino, sabiendo que ella jamás se rendiría pese a todos los obstáculos que tuviesen. Le besó la palma con tranquilidad y luego la atrajo hacia sí, rodeándola con sus brazos.

—Está bien, Sanguito. Prometo que lo intentaré.

—Y yo también.

—¿Y si no lo logramos? —Preguntó con temor, no quería pensar en ese escenario, pero debía ser realista.

—Lo haremos, descuida. Estamos hablando de nosotros, después de todo.

—Tienes razón.

A pesar de que la calma se hizo presente luego de su compromiso, el pesar y el miedo ante el inminente encuentro seguían latentes en sus corazones, porque sólo sabrían si eran capaces de superar ese obstáculo cuando lo enfrentaran, y si las cosas no salían bien, el panorama no era muy alentador para ellos. Lo único que les quedaba por ahora, era aferrarse a la esperanza y dar lo mejor de sí por la relación.

* * *

Frunció el ceño mientras miraba su café, irritada. ¿Cómo era posible que esos idiotas se hubiesen sustentado en su historial laboral como defensa? Cuando Naraku era su superior, su hoja de vida había sido llenada con más reclamos que felicitaciones, ninguno realmente justificado, pero de todas formas estaban ahí. Todos eran de sujetos que creían que, al ser ella una chica, podrían pasarse de listos o tener algún tipo de ventaja, y la frustración al no poder lograrlo siempre los llevaba a acusarla de violenta, agresiva, abusadora e incluso un par de veces, de actuar fuera de lo establecido en sus funciones. Eran todos unos patanes, sin embargo, habían logrado manchar su historial. Apretó los dientes, recordando las preguntas.

_“¿Conoce al señor Kido Ichiro? ¿Es verdad que él puso un reclamo contra usted por uso innecesario de violencia? ¿Sabía que el señor Kido es socio de mi cliente?”_

Como si a ella le interesaran los negocios de un par de delincuentes. Suspiró resignada, lo que más le molestaba era recordar el rostro inmutable, la mirada fría del _abogado_ _Tsujitani_ al dirigirse a ella. Al parecer, Miroku estaba más preparado para eso de lo que aparentaba.

—¿No lo crees, Sango?

Levantó la vista, totalmente ajena a la conversación que estaban teniendo Kuranosuke y el par de oficiales que también habían decidido declarar en ese caso. Su expresión les reveló que no había escuchado nada de la charla y que tampoco sabía qué era lo que le estaban preguntando.

—Lo siento, estaba distraída pensando en algo… ¿qué decían?

—Que ese abogado está jugando sucio. ¿Insinuar que estás declarando contra Matsumoto como una forma de venganza por el reclamo de Kido? ¡Es estúpido! Es un movimiento realmente bajo —el oficial a su derecha dio un golpe en la mesa, demostrando su molestia.

—Fuera de eso, ¿enunciar cada reclamo que Naraku permitió que pusieran en tu contra? Te está dejando como una abusiva —el otro muchacho negó con un gesto, totalmente en desacuerdo con la estrategia del defensor —. Cuando todos sabemos que sólo cumples tu trabajo…

—Además, recalcar que, aunque seas una Kuwashima y vengas de una familia con gran tradición policíaca, no implica que necesariamente cumplas con tu labor como corresponde e incluso que puede ser por lo mismo que a veces harías justicia por tus propias manos…

—Es como si supiera donde meter el dedo. Maldito abogado.

—Su lengua es venenosa como una serpiente. ¿Verdad?

Sango sólo podía apretar cada vez más fuerte sus puños y su mandíbula, intentando ignorar el hecho de que todo eso que la había herido tanto y que formaba parte de la jugada de la defensa por desacreditarla, había salido de la boca de su novio. Cerró los ojos, intentando canalizar esa ira. Había estado a punto de llorar de impotencia en el estrado cada vez que Miroku soltaba alguna pregunta o afirmación con el fin de destruir su testimonio, sintiendo que lo había logrado. Estaba molesta, furiosa con toda la situación.

—Muchachos, creo que es suficiente —Kuranosuke notó las reacciones involuntarias de Sango y, conociendo su relación con el abogado defensor, las comprendía —. Deberían ir a repasar su testimonio, será su turno de declarar luego del receso.

—Oh, por supuesto Jefe Takeda —ambos se pusieron de pie y se despidieron con la mano en su frente, mostrando respeto por su superior —. Nos vemos en un rato.

La castaña agradeció la intervención, no tenía deseos de seguir escuchando lo que sus compañeros tuviesen que decir respecto a la labor de la defensa, porque cada palabra la hería más. Miró nuevamente su café y bebió un sorbo, quería concentrarse en cualquier otra cosa que no fuese la audiencia.

—¿Te sientes bien? —Kuranosuke habló de forma suave, como si no quisiera incomodarla. —Lo siento, es una pregunta estúpida… lamento que tengan que pasar por esto. Lastimosamente, no es algo que puedan evitar.

—Lo sé, soy consciente de que todo este proceso va a ser tortuoso —se encogió de hombros, sabía que tenía que resignarse a la idea —. Sólo pienso que quizá está pasándose de la raya. Ha usado información que no era necesaria y que no viene al caso, dejándome muy mal frente al Juez y al Jurado…

—Dudo que la defensa la haya preparado él solo. De hecho, Shishinki parecía tener una pauta de las preguntas, estoy casi seguro de que él debe haber intervenido personalmente…

—¿Quieres decir que Miroku no preparó la audiencia solo?

—Es muy probable… Además, cuando comenzó el receso, lo vi bastante afectado. Creo que deberías enfocar tus energías en algo distinto al enfado y esperar a hablar con él. Después de todo, dijiste que intentarías no mezclar las cosas.

Sango sonrió levemente, su jefe tenía razón. Se había propuesto separar el trabajo de su vida personal y debía esforzarse para lograrlo.

—Tienes razón. Debo mentalizarme en eso. Muchas gracias, Kuranosuke.

—No me lo agradezcas. No me gusta verte mal, y si puedo ayudarte en algo, sabes que lo haré.

Ella asintió con un gesto, agradecida por la preocupación y el apoyo, y decidida a sobrellevar ese proceso lo mejor que pudiera.

* * *

Cuando llegó a casa, el sol ya se había ocultado y las estrellas se veían sin dificultad en el firmamento. Se lanzó en el sofá sin preocuparse de hacerlo de forma cuidadosa, estaba agotado. Su maletín cayó a su lado con un golpe secó, pero él lo ignoró. Le dolía la cabeza, sentía un nudo en el estómago y lo único que deseaba era desaparecer. Recordó la audiencia y negó bruscamente, no se sentía para nada satisfecho ese día. Las expresiones de Sango ante sus preguntas, la sorpresa y la desilusión en sus ojos, el enfado y la impotencia que estaban impregnados en cada gesto involuntario que él sabía leer a la perfección…

Todo eso lo había herido. Era el abogado defensor y debía mantenerse firme en su posición, pero eso no fue una tarea fácil de cumplir. Había luchado por controlar el impulso de mandar a la mierda el caso y su empleo para pedirle perdón a su novia y decirles a todos los presentes la excelente oficial y persona que era. Sin embargo, no podía darse ese lujo porque necesitaba un trabajo para suplir todas sus necesidades y sabía que, si actuaba de una forma tan impropia de un abogado, luego no podría optar a ninguna opción. Estaba atrapado en una trampa sin escapatoria.

Abrió los ojos y sacó su móvil, mirando la hora. No era demasiado tarde, quizá podría llamar a Sango para disculparse por todo lo ocurrido al interior de esa sala y saber cómo estaba ella, recordarle que, pese a todo, seguía siendo lo más importante en su vida…

_—Aló, ¿Miroku? —_ Se sorprendió al escuchar su voz, no se había percatado de que había marcado inconscientemente su número. — _¿Está todo bien?_

—Sanguito… — Soltó un suspiro, nada estaba bien y eso ella lo sabía. —Claro que no… todo está mal, muy mal…

_—¿Te pasó algo? ¿Dónde estás? Iré por ti —_ sonrió al notar la genuina preocupación en su voz, se había alarmado incluso considerando que debía estar molesta.

—No me pasó nada… bueno, por lo menos no algo físico —respondió, tratando de tranquilizarla un poco —. Estoy en el departamento, no te asustes. Sólo quería escuchar tu voz…

_—No hagas esto, me preocupas —_ sus palabras fueron sinceras y llenas de reproche por el susto causado _—. Si no es algo físico, ¿qué te pasó?_

—Tú sabes qué es lo que pasa —murmuró, reflejando el pesar con su tono —. Perdóname por lo de hoy. Por cuestionar tu forma de trabajar, por desacreditar tus palabras intentando demostrar que tenías otras intenciones, por restarle peso y valor a tu tradición familiar, por…

_—Basta, Miroku —_ ella lo interrumpió, sorprendiéndolo porque no parecía molesta, sino triste y desanimada _—. No es tu culpa, es algo inevitable. Es tu trabajo, y aunque hayas dicho todas esas cosas en la audiencia, sé que no fue mi novio quien estaba frente a mí hoy. Te dije que intentaría separar las cosas y es lo que estoy haciendo._

—¿De verdad puedes hacerlo? —Él dudó, no parecía tan sencillo porque sus trabajos eran parte de su persona, y no puedes pedirle a alguien que se separe de sí mismo.

Tras un par de segundos de silencio, obtuvo una respuesta. _—No es fácil, y tampoco me gusta. Sin embargo, no puedo cambiar lo que eres, ni lo que soy yo. Sólo puedo dar mi mejor esfuerzo e intentarlo._

Él sonrió, su novia no iba a bajar los brazos tan fácilmente. —Qué valiente y fuerte eres, Sanguito. Lamento lo que está pasando. Quiero que tengas presente que yo jamás pondría en duda tu desempeño, nunca te atacaría de esa forma…

_—Lo sé. Tú no eres así —_ pudo imaginar la sonrisa de alivio formándose en el rostro de su pareja _—. Y extraño a_ mi _Miroku. Por favor, no dejes que esto nos aparte… ¿cuándo tendré de regreso a mi novio?_

Soltó una risita al escuchar el tono un tanto suplicante e infantil. —Pronto, antes de lo que imaginas. Por ahora, tu chico necesita descansar, fue un largo día.

_—No lo olvides, porque voy a estarlo esperando —_ ella también se escuchó más relajada, incluso un poco animada _—. Descansa. Te quiero, y mucho._

—No lo olvidaré. También deberías descansar, se está haciendo tarde.

_—Sí, descuida. Pronto iré a dormir._

—Bien, entonces buenas noches. Te adoro, preciosa —volvió a respirar más tranquilo al sentir la forma tranquila en la que ella recibió sus palabras —. Ah, y antes de que lo olvide… nos debemos muchos besos, deberíamos cobrarlos con intereses. Así que anda preparándote.

No le dio tiempo a que le reclamara, cortando la llamada antes. Sonrió, sintiendo una calma extraña en su pecho, la sensación de que las cosas podían mejorar pese a todo. Se enfocaría en eso, porque no podía hacer nada más y Sango tenía razón: lo único que podían hacer era intentarlo dando lo mejor de ellos. Y se esforzaría al máximo por verla feliz.


	4. Conflictos familiares

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi. La obra es mía, escrita sólo con el fin de entretener – a ustedes y a mí. Sin fines de lucro.

* * *

_— Je vais T’aimer —_

**_IV_ **

**_— Conflictos familiares —_ **

* * *

_— “Puedo ver la inquietud en tu rostro, tratas siempre de ocultarlo,  
como si te resistieras a que aquellas huellas del pasado retornaran.  
Incluso tratando de huir, es extraño…  
Mi corazón aún te dibuja._

_Cuando elevo la mirada, el cielo me cubre con un perfecto resplandor.  
Si tan sólo pudiéramos ser como el sol, brillando todo el tiempo…”—_

**_— Hitomi no Juunin; L’Arc~en~Ciel —_ **

* * *

—Vamos, los dos se están esforzando. Sólo tienes que ignorar todo lo que pasa en esa corte.

—Claro, no es como si Miroku quisiera realmente estar ahí.

Miró a sus amigos mientras bebía su té, las palabras de apoyo eran mucho para ella, de verdad las apreciaba y sabía que eran ciertas. Ponía todo su esfuerzo en no pensar que era su novio quien la increpaba cada día que tuviesen audiencia por ese caso. No era eso lo que ahora le estaba molestando.

—Lo sé, no estoy molesta por eso. Estoy tratando de no mezclar esto con nuestra relación.

InuYasha soltó un bufido mientras Kagome chasqueaba la lengua al verlo llevarse una rosquilla más a la boca.

—Si no es eso, no entiendo qué es lo que te está molestando ahora. Dijiste que lo habían hablado.

—Sí, lo hicimos —Sango inhaló profundo, no sabía bien por dónde comenzar —. Pero su jefe es un asco. ¿Recuerdan a ese tipo, el tal Kido? ¡Ahora resulta que pondrá una queja por acoso! ¡Acoso! ¿Pueden creerlo?

—¿Acoso por tu parte? —InuYasha entrecerró las cejas, confundido. —Pero si sólo cumples tu trabajo…

—Claro, pero hace un par de días el muy idiota se pasó un par de semáforos en rojo y yo estaba haciendo apoyo en Tránsito porque Hōjō se enfermó… ¿lo recuerdas? —Su compañero asintió con un gesto antes de que ella continuara con su historia. —Pues, le cursé la infracción correspondiente y, como sería segundo procedimiento en el que estamos involucrados los dos en menos de 3 meses, Shishinki dice que es algo personal.

—Que se joda, es un imbécil —volvió a echarse otra rosquilla a la boca luego de dar su sentencia, como si eso solucionara el problema.

—Bien, es algo tedioso y sé que es un problema para ti, pero ¿qué tiene que ver Miroku?

—Ahora es el abogado asistente de Shishinki. Lo tiene para los mandados, prácticamente. Él fue a dejar el reclamo, estuvo casi una hora hablando con Kuranosuke…

—Ya veo… pero sabes que no es algo que haga por su cuenta —Kagome lo defendió, ella sabía que su amigo jamás haría eso por voluntad propia —. InuYasha, deja de comer… ¿quieres?

—Keh, déjame en paz —el aludido volvió a comer más rosquillas antes de seguir con el tema —. Shishinki es un hincha pelotas, igual que Naraku y Sesshōmaru —la repostera le dio un codazo en las costillas por la expresión utilizada, pero él la ignoró por completo, continuando con su idea —. Deberían simplemente ignorarlo.

—Miroku ahora es prácticamente su esclavo —Sango negó con un gesto, no era sólo lo que debía hacer, sino el tiempo perdido —. Antes, el problema eran mis rondas para poder pasar tiempo juntos. Ahora que ya puedo tener rondas mas parejas, Miroku pasa casi todos los días en la oficina. Anoche llegó cerca de las 2 de la madrugada a su casa, cansado. Y no es primera o segunda vez. Las últimas 3 semanas han sido horribles en ese sentido… ni siquiera hemos podido coordinar para irnos juntos al trabajo.

—Ése si es un problema —la azabache asintió, por lo menos antes se veían todos los días por la mañana, ahora ni eso —. Pero creo que es uno que pueden solucionar. Es cosa de que hagan concordar sus tiempos libres…

—Créeme, es más difícil de lo que parece. Porque, con todo esto de las audiencias, hay días que, aunque tengamos tiempo, no podemos juntarnos, porque si alguien nos ve, puede creer que confabulamos en la defensa del caso y será todo un lío. Ya nos lo advirtieron hace un par de días.

—Todos son unos imbéciles —InuYasha aplastó la caja de rosquillas ya vacía, demostrando su enfado —. Tú deberías haberte salido del caso en cuanto pudiste, si sabías que Miroku no podría negarse. Takeda te dio la opción.

Sango suspiró, esa hubiese sido la salida fácil, pero no podía tomarla. De seguro InuYasha no lo entendería, pero no le importaba. Ella tenía claro porqué había decidido seguir con eso.

—Sí, me la dio, pero no puedo evitar esto por siempre. Si no era este caso, sería otro en uno o seis meses, un año… tarde o temprano, íbamos a tener que estar en esta situación. Lo mejor es no aplazarlo más, enfrentar el obstáculo lo antes posible para saber si podemos superarlo, y conocer las dificultades para aprender a sobrellevarlo. Aplazar el conflicto no es la solución.

—Sango tiene razón, InuYasha —Kagome la apoyó, asintiendo con un gesto —. Sólo hubiesen estado posponiendo lo inevitable. Lo único que les queda por hacer, es seguir adelante.

—Por supuesto, lo que digan —él le hizo un gesto despectivo antes de ponerse de pie —. Debo ir a mi ronda nocturna.

—Claro, yo limpiaré aquí y cerraré el local —Kagome también se puso de pie, mirando la hora.

—Te ayudaré entonces, ya terminé mi turno por hoy —Sango sonrió mientras también recogía los trastes junto a su amiga.

—Genial. Cuídate, InuYasha —se despidieron con un gesto del oficial antes de seguir en lo suyo —. ¿De verdad podrán con todo esto? Miroku también está agotado con lo que pasa…

—Bueno, son las decisiones que hemos tomado. Debemos enfrentar las consecuencias —Sango soltó un suspiro, sabía que el panorama no era muy alentador.

—Ustedes son una hermosa pareja, sé que se quieren y me duele ver que tengan tantas dificultades —Kagome negó un tanto abatida, estaba preocupada —. Quisiera poder hacer algo para ayudarlos.

—Lo haces al escucharme, muchas gracias —le palmoteó levemente el hombro, eso era mucho para ella considerando que su familia estaba lejos y ellos eran los únicos con quienes tenía la confianza suficiente para desahogarse —. Además, tus pasteles siempre nos suben el ánimo.

—Podrías llevarte uno ahora, quizá mañana puedan juntarse, como es domingo…

—¡Es una maravillosa idea! Pero no le diré nada a Miroku, quizá pueda darle una sorpresa…

—Claro. Ven, elegiré el más delicioso.

Sango acompañó a su amiga hasta la vitrina de los pasteles y esperó a que ella escogiera el indicado para luego terminar de limpiar y ordenar el lugar y marcharse a su casa, necesitaba descansar y planificar qué haría al día siguiente para sorprender a Miroku.

* * *

Llegó a su departamento y escuchó ruido al interior, algo que puso todos sus sentidos en alerta. Dejó el pastel a un lado de la puerta y la abrió lentamente, con una mano en su arma de servicio lista para apuntar al intruso en caso de ser necesario. Ingresó a la sala, notando que el sonido provenía de la cocina. Se dirigió sigilosamente hacia el lugar, notando que un agradable aroma a comida comenzaba a inundar su hogar. Frunció las cejas, ¿quién entraría a su casa a cocinar? Sabía que no era Miroku porque él acostumbraba a dejar sus cosas en el sofá y éste se encontraba desocupado ahora. Avanzó lentamente, estaba totalmente confundida con eso.

—¡Hermana!

Unos brazos juveniles la rodearon, abrazándola con tal cariño que lograron que soltara su arma y se quedara perpleja.

—¿Kohaku? Entonces, quien está en la cocina es…

—¡Hija, ya llegaste! —Su padre salió a su encuentro, saludándola con una sonrisa cálida y una segura palmadita en el hombro. —¿Un día largo? ¿Por qué traías tu arma?

—¿Papá…? —Terminó de procesar que tenía visitas para luego responderle al hombre que aún esperaba su explicación. —¡Pues, porque pensé que había intrusos en mi departamento! ¿Cómo entraron?

—Guardo una copia de tu llave en caso de emergencia. Veo que no has cambiado la chapa en todo este tiempo —su padre le mostró el objeto de metal antes de volver a guardárselo en el bolsillo y luego volvió a sonreír —. ¡Vamos! ¿No estás feliz de vernos aquí?

—Y-Yo… es sólo que no me esperaba su visita.

—Tranquila, no te molestaremos, lo prometo —el mayor le hizo un gesto del pulgar arriba, intentando calmar su repentino estado de “esto no estaba en mis planes”.

—Le dije a papá que debíamos avisarte, pero insistió en que sería una linda sorpresa —Kohaku intentó explicarse, notaba la pequeña incomodidad de su hermana.

—Está bien, lo comprendo —asintió con un gesto, luego sonrió alegre —. Y en realidad, los extrañaba. Pensaba visitarlos durante el invierno junto a Miroku.

—¿Aún sigues saliendo con ese muchacho? —Notó el cambio de tono en la voz, su padre seguía sin estar de acuerdo.

—No estamos saliendo, papá, somos novios. Ya llevamos 3 años juntos. ¿Lo olvidas?

—Él siempre sube fotos con ella, se ven muy bien juntos —Kohaku le sonrió alegre a su hermana, dándole su aprobación.

—Claro, cualquiera se vería bien junto a mi hija —Sango rodó los ojos al escucharlo, los celos de padre eran evidentes —. ¿Y ya sentó cabeza? Porque recuerdo que era bastante mujeriego cuando eran amigos…

—¿Podemos cambiar el tema? Había olvidado lo mucho que te gusta recalcar los errores de los demás —ella se cruzó de brazos, lanzándole una mirada asesina a su padre.

—De acuerdo, omitiré comentarios… _por ahora_ —murmuró la última frase, pero sus hijos la escucharon de todas formas.

—Sólo espero que te comportes —su mirada de advertencia debería haber sido suficiente señal para que él desistiera de cualquier intento por fastidiar al moreno, pero ella sospechaba que no existía nada que lograra ese objetivo. Negó con un gesto resignado, tendría que intentar no tomar en cuenta sus comentarios —. Iré a buscar el pastel que dejé junto a la puerta.

Recuperó el obsequio de Kagome y lo dejó en el refrigerador; le ofreció ayuda a su padre en la cocina y junto a su hermano, asistieron al hombre que había decidido lucirse con un platillo extranjero aquella noche. Luego de eso, Sango fue a darse una ducha antes de cenar, mientras la comida estaba lista y sus visitas sorpresa alistaban la mesa para la comida. Antes de que la muchacha volviera, el timbre interrumpió la calma del lugar, aunque no sorprendió al chef de turno, quien se dirigió a la puerta abriéndola alegremente, sin embargo, su gesto cambió de inmediato al ver al recién llegado.

La sorpresa fue algo mutuo, Miroku abrió la boca al verlo en la entrada, parpadeando un par de veces para saber si de verdad estaba viendo al padre de su novia en el departamento.

—¿S-Suegro? —Murmuró entrecortado, aún procesando el hecho en sí, bastante confundido.

—Señor Kuwashima todavía para ti —corrigió, aclarándose la garganta —. ¿Qué quieres?

—L-Lo siento, señor Kuwashima… vengo a ver a Sango.

—Ella está ocupada en estos momentos, quizá deberías volver otro día, cuando tenga tiempo para-

—¡Miroku! —El hombre fue interrumpido por su hija, quien lo hizo a un lado para abrazar al recién llegado. —Pensé que hoy tenías reunión con Shishinki…

—Salí temprano y decidí darte una sorpresa… aunque el sorprendido soy yo. No sabía que tenías visitas —era evidente que eso lo había impresionado.

—Bueno, no fuiste el único que decidió darme una sorpresa —le sonrió en un intento de alivianar el ambiente, porque cuando su novio y su padre se encontraban era palpable la tensión —. Pero entra, ven. Kohaku también vino, quizá ahora le puedas dar consejos amorosos… es más efectivo en persona que por chat. Así se entretienen un rato mientras la cena está lista.

—Sí, supongo que tienes razón. ¿No necesitan ayuda con la comida?

—Está todo bajo control —se apresuró en contestar el mayor, usando el tono firme que siempre tenía cuando Miroku estaba cerca —. No te necesitamos.

—Papá, basta, no seas grosero —Sango le dio un codazo en el brazo y luego le hizo un gesto para que la acompañara —. ¿Podemos ir a la cocina, _por favor?_

El tono usado le dejo claro que no era una petición sino una especie de orden, así que la acompañó no sin antes lanzarle una mirada de advertencia a su _yerno_ , quien se encogió de hombros antes de saludar a su cuñado e iniciar la plática con él.

Una vez en la cocina, Sango encaró a su padre, molesta. Ya tenía suficientes problemas en su relación como para que él pusiera más tensión.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —Le preguntó irritada, con la mirada acusadora.

—¿Yo? Nada, sólo cuido de mi pequeña hija —respondió él, cruzándose de brazos.

—Ya no soy una niña, puedo cuidarme muy bien sola —le espetó, recalcándole el “ _niña”_ —. ¿Cuál es la idea de siempre atacar a Miroku?

—No me agrada. Es mujeriego, parrandero, no se toma las cosas en serio…

—Se ha portado bastante bien estos tres años…

—No es el tipo de hombre con el que quiero que mi hija pase el resto de su vida.

— Pues eso no te toca decidirlo a ti, sino a mí — Sango se apuntó el pecho con fuerza, estaba irritada —. Soy feliz junto a Miroku y sólo espero tu bendición a cambio, no un juicio moral de él.

—¿De verdad eres feliz con él? —La pregunta la tomó por sorpresa, logrando que abriera la boca justo en el momento en el que el timbre volvía a sonar, confundiéndola aún más. ¿Acaso era el día de las visitas sorpresa? —Oh, invité a Kuranosuke a cenar, espero que no te moleste.

Soltó un pequeño gruñido, en tanto escuchaba a Miroku abrir la puerta y saludar a Kuranosuke, tan extrañado como ella. Lo hizo pasar al tiempo que ella y su padre salían hasta la sala para recibirlo.

—Hola, Kuranosuke. Qué sorpresa verte —ella le sonrió un poco forzosamente, algo que no pasó desapercibido por el castaño.

—Hola Sango, señor Kuwashima. Kohaku, Miroku —inclinó respetuosamente su cabeza a cada uno, para luego volver a dirigirse a la muchacha —. Tu padre me invitó, pensó que sería una buena forma de distraerte después de los complicados tiempos que hemos tenido en el trabajo. Pero si te incomoda mi presencia, me retiro.

—N-No, está bien. Ya estás aquí, después de todo —le sonrió en respuesta, tampoco quería ser grosera.

—Es tu hogar antes que nada, no deberías sentirte incómoda en él o recibir visitas no deseadas —volvió a disculparse, consciente de que no lo estaban esperando.

—Descuida, no hay problema. Será mejor que cenemos, ¿les parece?

Fue en lo primero en lo que todos estuvieron de acuerdo hasta el momento. Se sentaron a la mesa en tanto la dueña de casa y el mayor de los presentes se dirigían a la cocina para servir la comida. Una vez que todos tuvieron su plato y que estaban en sus puestos, comenzaron a comer, conversando de temas triviales que ni a Miroku ni a Sango les llamaron la atención, porque el señor Kuwashima había comenzado a preguntarle a Kuranosuke sobre sus progresos durante esos años que no se habían visto, felicitándolo por el puesto alcanzado y recalcando cada logro que conocía, a pesar de que el muchacho insistía en que no era necesaria tanta atención. De vez en cuando, el ojiazul apretaba más de la cuenta la mandíbula, sintiendo que estaba sobrando en esa mesa, sabiendo que su _suegro_ no quería más que opacarlo.

—Bien, es hora de escuchar un poco de ti, Miroku —todos le prestaron atención al padre de Sango, quien ahora estaba con la mirada fija en su yerno —. Escuché que, desde el año pasado, has estado trabajando bastante con la Fiscalía, incluso personalmente con Taishō Sesshōmaru…

—Sí, en realidad es ese tipo de oportunidades las que me mantienen en la firma actualmente —asintió, extrañado de que el interrogatorio hubiese comenzado con la mención de un logro reconocible suyo.

—Sí, me han llegado buenos comentarios respecto a eso —el hombre bebió un poco de su copa de vino antes de continuar —. Has hecho un buen trabajo.

—Muchas gracias, hago lo mejor que puedo —aceptó el halago con una sonrisa, a pesar de que no quería tocar el tema del trabajo en esos momentos.

—Sí, lo sé. Y no sólo con esos casos —agregó ahora, dirigiéndole una mirada aún más severa —. Últimamente, has tomado casos más… _beneficiosos_ para tu bolsillo, ¿no? Y has hecho un excelente trabajo con ellos también.

—En realidad, esos casos son asignados por la firma, yo no…

—Oh, claro. Todos tenemos que hacer cosas a la fuerza a veces, obligaciones que nuestros superiores nos imponen —cortó su explicación, anticipándose a una excusa —. Como, por ejemplo, tratar amablemente a los delincuentes, a pesar de que sabes que no lo merecen.

—Papá, creo que no puedes comparar eso con el trabajo de Miroku —Sango intentó ayudarlo, presentía hacia dónde iba su padre.

—Por supuesto, tienes razón. Porque nosotros no debemos defender a los culpables —ante las palabras, Miroku apretó los puños al tiempo que sentía cómo la castaña tomaba su mano —. Y menos enfrentarnos a alguien que, sabemos, está haciendo lo correcto, sólo para convencer al resto de que eso no es así.

—Basta papá, por favor.

—¿Por qué, acaso le molesta hablar de su empleo? Pensé que estaba orgulloso de ser abogado y pertenecer a una importante firma —el tono terminó teniendo una pizca de burla, algo que los irritó a ambos —. Dime, Miroku, ¿qué se siente estar en esa posición, defendiendo a los criminales y atacando a mi hija?

Sango miró a su novio, notando el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por controlarse y evitar responderle de una forma inapropiada a su padre. Ella no lo culparía, el hombre lo estaba provocando y se lo merecía, pero eso sin dudas le quitaría cualquier opción de ser aceptado de buena gana en la familia.

—No es algo que sea agradable, tampoco con lo que esté de acuerdo. Sólo intento cumplir con mi trabajo lo mejor que puedo, para no perder mi empleo ni la oportunidad de seguir tomando casos en la Fiscalía. A veces, debemos sacrificar algunas cosas por un bien mayor.

El padre de Sango hizo ademán de querer agregar algo, pero ella no se lo permitió, lanzándole una mirada asesina en tanto ofrecía el postre y retiraba los platos. El resto de la velada fue un poco más tranquila, porque por lo menos no volvieron a tocar el tema del trabajo, pero el ambiente siguió tenso hasta el final. Miroku estaba irritado, Sango estaba molesta y el señor Kuwashima seguía con su actitud recriminatoria que sólo podía volver aún más pesado el aire. Al final, terminaron de cenar con un nudo en el estómago y la sensación de que las cosas no estaban resultando, algo que no iba a desaparecer con tanta facilidad ahora.

* * *

Se tiró en su cama, molesto con todo: su empleo, su jefe, sus odiosos clientes, su suegro, su situación actual, su vida… Tenía cosas maravillosas, pero estaba comenzando a perderlas por culpa de… _todo_. Cerró los ojos, recordando lo incómoda que estaba su novia con cada comentario de su padre y con el tema de su enfrentamiento en la corte. ¿No podía simplemente dejar eso fuera de la conversación? Estaba cansado de lidiar con ese problema, de no tener tiempo para dedicarle a su relación, de ver la frustración en los ojos de su novia cuando respondía sus preguntas en el estrado…

Suspiró, intentando mentalizarse en lo que vendría: sólo un par de audiencias más, y los testimonios de los oficiales no serían requeridos porque las evidencias estarían procesadas y podrían basar su defensa en ellas. Eran un par de días más, pero parecía que cada hora era eterna. Además, con el padre de Sango de visita, todo se pondría incluso más difícil porque nunca le había tenido mucha simpatía, ahora menos con todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Negó con un gesto, necesitaba descansar para ordenar sus ideas y de paso, esperar que la migraña que lo acompañaba desde la cena desapareciera. Ni siquiera hizo el esfuerzo de quitarse la ropa, quedándose dormido al poco rato.

El cansancio era tal, que el sueño fue profundo hasta el otro día. Lo despertó el sonido lejano del timbre y el golpeteo insistente de la puerta de entrada. Se restregó los ojos y buscó su móvil, dándose cuenta de que se había quedado sin batería. Apoyó sus dedos en su sien, el dolor estaba volviendo a aparecer y el constante ruido en la puerta no le ayudaba mucho. Caminó de forma lenta hasta el origen del sonido, necesitaba que parara de inmediato.

—Ya voy, ya voy… ya escuché —alzó la voz para que quien había perturbado su sueño, lo escuchara. Los golpes cesaron cuando él se encontraba a un par de metros de la entrada. Abrió la puerta, encontrándose con la inesperada imagen de su novia.

—¡Sorpresa! —Ella le sonrió con cariño, mostrándole la caja de un pastel que llevaba en sus manos, seguro alguna creación de Kagome.

—¿S-Sango? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Hemos tenido tanto trabajo y tan poco tiempo para nosotros, que pensé en darte una sorpresa y venir a verte —la alegría en su rostro lo hizo sentirse culpable, él estaba lidiando ahora con el dolor incipiente en su cabeza y por su mente había pasado la fugaz idea de que preferiría estar solo todo el día. Esbozó una sonrisa, haciéndose a un lado para dejarla entrar y cerrar la puerta tras de ella —. Espero no ser inoportuna, tuve que decirle a mi padre que iría a ver a Kagome… ¿Aún vistes la ropa de ayer?

—Claro que no eres inoportuna, preciosa… y bueno, llegué cansado, me quedé dormido sin darme cuenta —recibió el pastel y lo dejó sobre la mesa, luego volvió a dirigirse a ella —. ¿Ahora tienes que mentirle a tu padre para poder verme?

—N-No… es sólo para evitar más problemas. Si le hubiese dicho, de seguro pierdo toda la mañana escuchando un sermón o recriminaciones del tipo “claro, venimos a verte desde tan lejos y ahora prefieres irte con tu noviecito”.

—Bueno, no me extrañaría de tu padre —dijo un tanto despectivo, la relación con el señor Kuwashima había sido tensa desde que su relación con Sango había comenzado, así que no le sorprendían sus reacciones —. ¿Llegaron ayer?

—Sí, de hecho, pensé que alguien había entrado al departamento para robar o algo. Los recibí hasta con mi arma…

—Un gran recibimiento, me imagino.

—Mi padre me reclamó que no hubiese cambiado la chapa en todo este tiempo. Supongo que tendré que hacerlo pronto.

—Deberían agradecerlo, por esa razón no tuvieron que esperarte fuera.

—Es verdad. Aunque preferiría que me avisaran cuando decidieran venir. No tengo problemas con Kohaku, pero papá es un tema aparte.

—En eso estamos de acuerdo —su gesto cambió de pronto, llamando la atención de la castaña porque sintió la tensión en el acto —. ¿Ahora es el dueño de casa, invitando gente sin tu autorización?

La muchacha arrugó el ceño, notando la molestia del moreno. Se cruzó de brazos y soltó un leve bufido, ése era un reclamo directo contra la situación ocurrida la noche anterior. Como si ella tuviera la culpa de que su padre se tomara atribuciones que no tenía.

—Ya lo conoces. Yo no lo sabía, tampoco hubiese estado de acuerdo. Pero no pude hacer nada, ¿querías que echara a Kuranosuke? No puedo ser tan grosera, no era su culpa.

—Claro que no lo era, él jamás es culpable de nada —las palabras de Miroku estaban cargadas con una pizca de resentimiento, ella pudo notarlo sin dificultad —. El único que causa problemas acá soy yo, o por lo menos eso dejó claro tu padre anoche.

—¿En serio vamos a hablar de esto ahora? —Sango se cruzó de brazos y lo miró recriminadora. —Lo único que quiero es pasar un rato con mi novio y olvidarnos de todo lo demás. ¿Es mucho pedir?

—Lo siento, pero tenemos que hablarlo —su expresión no se suavizó. Comprendía a la castaña, aún así no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de conversar el tema —. Porque con tu padre aquí, dudo que lo de anoche sea una excepción. Nunca le he agradado y no va a dudar en hacerlo notar.

—Él no toma mis decisiones. Soy yo la que está contigo.

—Lo sé, pero tampoco vas a irte en su contra para defenderme. No lo has hecho en estos tres años, ¿por qué cambiaría eso ahora? A lo mucho, le pides que no hable más del tema.

—¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¡Es mi padre! ¡Él y Kohaku son lo único que tengo!

—Tú eres lo único que tengo yo.

Sango enmudeció, aguantando las lágrimas y apretando los puños, atrapada en una mezcla de emociones contrarias. Estaba molesta, furiosa con Miroku por recriminarle que no lo defendiera en todo ese tiempo. ¿Cómo podría hacerlo? Su padre jamás cambiaría de opinión, eso ella lo había asumido hacía bastante, y por lo mismo prefería evitar el tema. No bastando con lidiar con su padre, ¿ahora su novio le iba a reclamar eso? Era injusto, ella hacía lo que podía. Por otro lado, sabía que él la quería, que hasta cierto punto ella lo era todo en su mundo, y que se esforzaba. Que últimamente tenía una carga enorme sobre sus hombros, que no la estaba pasando nada bien, que se martirizaba sintiéndose culpable por enfrentarse a ella en la corte, que sólo quería lo mejor para los dos, que estaba tan agotado física y emocionalmente que había llegado al punto de no ser capaz de cambiarse de ropa… ¿Qué estaban haciendo? Observó a Miroku sentarse abatido en el sofá, afirmándose la cabeza y cerrando los ojos, más afectado de lo que lo hubiese visto en todo ese tiempo. Se mordió el labio, ella era la causante.

—Miroku, lo siento… yo no quise…

—¿Decir eso? —Él terminó su frase, negando con un gesto. —No importa, lo entiendo. Tienes una familia, después de todo. Creo que es mejor que te vayas, no vamos a llegar a nada con esta conversación.

Lo contempló unos segundos, indecisa. Tenía ganas de abrazarlo, de hacerle saber que también lo quería, y de borrar lo que había dicho; pero no sabía si sería suficiente o si en realidad algo de lo que hiciera en ese momento iba a remediar el error que acababa de cometer. Quizá lo mejor era esperar a que las aguas se calmaran un poco, dejarlo solo para que sus palabras no dolieran tanto y ella marcharse para tranquilizarse y buscar una forma en la que demostrarle lo que sentía. Caminó lentamente hacia la puerta, rogando internamente que él la detuviera, pero eso no pasó, así que giró el pomo y abrió, aguantando las lágrimas.

—Eres importante para mí, Miroku, mucho. Y te quiero. Nada de eso va a cambiar por los comentarios de mi padre, espero que lo tengas claro.

Salió del departamento, dejándolo con el pecho apretado y esa horrible sensación de no saber qué debía hacer con todo eso. Se pasó las manos por el cabello y la cara antes de comenzar a llorar, se sentía mal en tantas formas que no sabía cómo describirlo. Era consciente de que Sango lo quería y de que no podía hacerla elegir entre su padre y él, era ilógico. Pero el hombre lo sacaba de sus casillas con sus nada disimuladas muestras de desaprobación y lo mucho que le gustaba dejarlo mal frente a su hija. Y ahora acababan de discutir por su culpa… No le gustaba ver ese dolor en los ojos de la castaña, la angustia de tener que estar entre su padre y él, teniendo que tomar una actitud lo más imparcial posible y, aún así, sufriendo con sus enfrentamientos. Estaba mal, toda la situación estaba demasiado mal y no estaba seguro de si podría mejorar de alguna forma, porque se sentía atrapado entre la espada y la pared.

De verdad, Sango era todo lo que él tenía y sólo quería que fuera feliz.

Se recostó en el sofá, abatido y herido, con un pesar tan grande que sentía cómo lo aplastaba. Tenía que solucionar esa situación de una forma u otra, ya no podían seguir así.

* * *

Llegó a su hogar molesta y frustrada. Se sentía impotente frente a esa situación, porque pese a todo no podía cambiar el hecho de que Miroku tuviese razón y de que su padre siempre lo fastidiara de esa forma. También estaba harta de eso, le gustaría poder hacer algo al respecto, pero todo lo que había intentado, terminaba en un distanciamiento con su padre que duraba unas semanas y luego todo volvía a ser igual que antes. Era suficiente, eso estaba llegando a un límite que ella no quería traspasar.

—¡Bienvenida de regreso, hija! Pensé que estarías todo el día fuera con Kagome…

Sango se volteó para observar al hombre acercarse a ella con una tranquila sonrisa en el rostro, provocando que ella apretara los labios. ¿Cómo era posible que estuviese tan tranquilo después de haber causado tantas molestias e incomodidades el día anterior? ¿Acaso no se sentía culpable?

—Pues no, ya estoy de regreso.

—¿Ocurre algo? ¿Peleaste con tu amiga? —Él parecía preocupado, había notado el aura abatida, el gesto molesto y los ojos llenos de preocupación.

—No fui a ver a Kagome —decidió decirle la verdad, eso se estaba escapando de sus manos —. Estuve con Miroku.

—¿Te hizo algo? —Todas sus alertas se dispararon, si ese sujeto había herido de alguna forma a su hija, lo pagaría caro. —Si se atrevió a…

—No me hizo nada. Él… —Se mordió el labio inferior, buscando las palabras para explicarse. —Él sólo quiere solucionar nuestros problemas.

—Si tienen problemas, es por culpa suya —volvió a atacarlo, sin ser consciente del peso de sus palabras. Sango se cruzó de brazos y lo miró acusadora —. Es la verdad, si él no tuviera ese trabajo…

—No puede cambiar su empleo, ya lo hemos hablado, y estamos intentando llevar esto de la mejor forma posible —lo defendió, no iba a seguir permitiendo que su padre lo atacara de ese modo —. Además, es la única posibilidad que tiene para seguir trabajando con la Fiscalía y seguir su sueño, construir su carrera para luego no depender de un idiota que sólo se interese en el dinero…

—Pero mientras eso ocurre, te está haciendo daño.

—No es así. Se preocupa por mí, intenta hacerme feliz. Y si eso no es suficiente para ti, considera que es mi elección. Yo decidí seguir con él pese a todo.

—¿Estás segura? Les veo un difícil camino por delante. Apenas están comenzando, y ya no pueden más con esto. ¿Podrán seguir juntos después de todo lo que venga?

—Eso sólo podemos decidirlo nosotros —resopló molesta, su padre no estaba comprendiendo su mensaje —. No nos ayudas en nada recalcando los puntos negativos.

—Sólo intento hacerte ver la realidad.

—¡La veo perfectamente! ¡Sé lo que pasará, lo estoy viviendo en carne propia! —Alzó la voz, sabía que él no iba a entender tan fácilmente. —¡Y quiero seguir hasta el final, no me importa si debo enfrentarme a Miroku mil veces más en la corte! ¡No me importa si fue un mujeriego, o si tú consideras que no es alguien digno de mí!

—No me levantes la voz, jovencita, y mide bien tus palabras, podrías arrepentirte de lo que estás diciendo.

—¡Ya me estoy arrepintiendo de no haberte dejado claras las cosas desde el principio! ¡Y no pienso bajar la voz! —Apretó los puños, estaba furiosa. —¡Quiero que me escuches y dejes de fastidiar a Miroku! ¡Es el hombre que yo elegí y nada de lo que digas cambiará eso, porque lo conozco mejor que tú!

El señor Kuwashima tenía la boca levemente abierta, se había quedado sin palabras para responderle a su hija. Sango respiraba agitada, sus mejillas estaban rojas y sentía el rostro arder mientras las lágrimas abandonaban sus ojos y se perdían en la alfombra bajo sus pies. Era suficiente, ya no quería que nadie tratara de decirle qué hacer con Miroku. Intentó calmarse, pero sus puños seguían prietos y su corazón estaba acelerado, sentía que todo eso era demasiado injusto. Vio a su padre abrir y cerrar la boca un par de veces, sin encontrar algo que responderle. Cuando al fin parecía que iba a hablar, la serena voz de Kohaku los interrumpió, sorprendiéndolos por su repentina aparición.

—Papá, mi hermana tiene razón —apoyó su mano en el brazo de ella, entregándole todo su apoyo de esa forma —. Miroku puede tener muchas cosas malas, pero Sango lo eligió conociéndolo muy bien.

—Kohaku… —El hombre lo miró un par de segundos, aún dudando. —Eres demasiado joven para comprenderlo.

—Lo único que comprendo es que él adora a mi hermana y lo da todo por ella —el menor mostró tal seguridad en sus palabras, que logró que un nudo se formara en la garganta de Sango —. Y sólo quiere su felicidad. Nosotros tenemos que respetar su decisión.

El mayor se vio superado por sus hijos, quedándose en silencio un segundo antes de suspirar resignado mientras negaba con un gesto, no seguiría discutiendo ese tema. Quizá sus hijos tuviesen razón, quizá no… eso el tiempo lo diría, y por ahora sólo le restaba esperar. Por muchas expectativas que tuviese, no estaba en sus manos decidir el futuro de ellos. Se marchó, dejándolos solos en la sala. Sango inhaló profundo al tiempo que se dejaba caer en el sofá, el cuerpo temblándole por todas las emociones juntas. Su hermano se sentó a su lado y la abrazó con cariño, algo que hacía muy pocas veces pero que ella necesitaba en esos momentos.

—Gracias, Kohaku…. Yo…

—No me agradezcas. Sólo quiero que seas feliz. Además, Miroku me cae bien —le guiñó un ojo, logrando que ella sonriera más tranquila —. ¿Estás mejor?

—Sí, muchas gracias.

Su hermano también sonrió, feliz de haber podido ayudarla y esperando que su situación mejorara pronto, porque sabía que ambos lo necesitaban. Era demasiado evidente que tenían problemas y que estaban llegando a un punto en el que iba a ser difícil dar marcha atrás. Aunque apenas fuese un adolescente, su instinto de hermano menor le decía que debía apoyar a su hermana y que lo necesitaba más que nunca. Y ahí estaría para lo que ella requiriera.

* * *

Se restregó los ojos y volvió a mojarse la cara, con la vaga esperanza de que eso le quitara el dolor de cabeza, pero consciente de que ya no iba a ocurrir. Había despertado con él, permaneciendo aún después de que tomara un par de analgésicos bastante fuertes, lo que sólo le anticipó que esa molestia iba a acompañarlo todo el día. Era un dolor punzante, palpitante, que nacía en la nuca, subiendo hasta llegar a la sien, abarcando todo el cráneo. Le ardían y molestaban los ojos y no podía concentrarse, apenas era capaz de levantarse. Se miró en el espejo y esbozó una triste sonrisa: la imagen que le devolvía la superficie lisa era deprimente. El rostro estaba decaído, tenía unas visibles ojeras y los ojos estaban rojos, la expresión demacrada era demasiado evidente tras el cabello desordenado. Negó con un gesto, incluso su ropa estaba un poco raída, como si quisiera reflejar su miseria.

— Debo salir de aquí.

Se habló a sí mismo, determinado a hacer algo respecto a todo lo que estaba pasando. Se desvistió y se metió a la ducha, rogando porque el agua le ayudara a despejarse un poco y así pudiera decidir qué hacer luego. Había faltado al trabajo, por primera vez desde que había egresado como abogado. Nunca se había encontrado en tal estado que le impidiera cumplir con sus obligaciones. Eso ya lo había hecho preocuparse más de lo que estaba, pero sospechaba que todo ese malestar tenía que ver con la discusión que había tenido con Sango el día anterior. Shishinki le había dicho que tendría que devolver las horas perdidas, algo que él no quiso refutar en ese momento, no se sentía en condiciones de discutir. Lo único que quería era descansar y ordenar sus ideas, solucionar el gran problema que tenía ahora.

Dejó que el agua golpeara suavemente su cuerpo, alejando cualquier pensamiento negativo de su mente y tratando de enfocarse en las cosas maravillosas por las que debía seguir adelante. Permaneció bajo el chorro de agua tibia hasta que el dolor en su cabeza comenzó a menguar y ya no sintió tanta pesadez en su persona. Se vistió algo cómodo y, con la cabeza un poco más tranquila, tomó su móvil para enviarle un mensaje a su mejor amigo.

_“Oye, ¿Sango fue a su ronda de hoy?”_

Sabía que le tocaba trabajar ese día, pero tenía la ligera sospecha de que quizá ella tampoco se sintiera en condiciones de presentarse en la Estación. Esperó un par de minutos, consciente de que él debía estar ocupado, aunque por la hora -era pasado el mediodía- sospechaba que pudiese estar atorándose con rosquillas en su automóvil de patrullaje. Su corazón se saltó un latido cuando escuchó el sonido del mensaje entrante, estaba nervioso y no se había dado cuenta de eso. Volvió a mirar la pantalla del aparato y sonrió al ver la respuesta.

_“No, hizo un cambio. Llamó temprano diciendo que no se sentía bien. ¿Le pasó algo?”_

A pesar de que su amigo era bastante bruto en muchos sentidos y que no tenía tacto para nada, se preocupaba mucho por ellos e incluso una vez le dijo que consideraba a Sango como su hermana. Por lo tanto, no le extrañó que se inquietara por ella, aunque no la hubiese llamado directamente. Su modo siempre era averiguar ese tipo de cosas por terceros, como Kagome o él.

_“Tuvimos una discusión ayer. Intentaré arreglarlo ahora. Gracias.”_

Buscó las llaves de su vehículo y las de su departamento, para luego emprender el camino al hogar de su novia. Antes de arrancar el motor, un último mensaje de InuYasha le hizo esbozar una sonrisa agradecida.

_“No sé porqué no me extraña. Sólo preocúpate de no arruinarlo más.”_

Inició el trayecto, llegando en poco tiempo a su destino. No fue necesario que tocara el timbre, Kohaku se encontraba en la entrada regando un par de plantas que Sango tenía fuera de la puerta y que requerían de bastante atención ahora, porque ella nunca tenía tiempo para dedicarles. Lo saludó con un gesto que expresaba cierto alivio, indicándole que su hermana se encontraba en su cuarto. Miroku le agradeció y caminó rumbo al lugar, encontrándose con su suegro en medio del camino. El hombre lo miró severo como siempre, pero no le dijo nada, simplemente lo saludó con un gesto educado y lo dejó continuar, causándole algo de extrañeza al moreno. Se encogió de hombros y llegó frente a la puerta de la habitación, levantó la mano para golpear la madera, pero la detuvo antes de tocar la superficie, escuchando como Sango lloraba del otro lado.

—Por favor, cálmate —la voz de Kagome le indicó que no estaba sola, eso logró aliviarlo un poco, pero no lo suficiente —. Miroku está pasando por un muy mal momento ahora, lo sabes.

—Sí, y él no tiene la culpa —la muchacha se sorbió los mocos, inhalando profundo antes de continuar —. Nosotros no pedimos que esto pasara. Sabíamos los riesgos, pero nunca pensé que sería tan difícil. Con mi padre acá sólo hay más tensión y eso no nos ayuda en nada.

—Siempre ha sido un tema tu padre, pero no entiendo porqué ahora les causa tantos problemas, llegando al punto de que discutan de esa forma…

—Es todo, Kagome. No sólo el hecho de su trabajo y nuestros encuentros en la corte, ni su poco tiempo para nosotros, o que tenga que cumplir esas obligaciones tan molestas, o las opiniones y comparaciones de mi padre… Es todo eso junto. Es demasiado, porque va sumando y… estoy cansada. Nunca imaginé que nuestra relación sería así, que llegaríamos a tener este tipo de peleas… ¡Ayer me pidió que lo dejara solo! ¡Me reclamó que no lo he defendido frente a mi padre! ¿Qué más puedo hacer? No había imaginado que nuestra vida sería así… él está mal y yo… yo ya estoy llegando a mi límite.

Miroku apretó los puños, sintiéndose impotente y frustrado a un nivel que no podía verbalizar. Tembló en su lugar, estaba arruinándolo todo. Sango era lo único que tenía valor en su vida, era lo más importante para él, y sólo quería verla feliz… ¿y qué estaba logrando? El simple hecho de ser él le estaba causando problemas a la castaña, desacuerdos con su padre y conflictos entre ellos que los lastimaban, aunque intentaran mantener esas situaciones en el ámbito laboral…

Era por su culpa que ella estaba llorando ahora, llegando a su límite. Todo era responsabilidad suya. Quería lo mejor para ella y sólo la estaba dañando. ¿En qué momento se convirtió en eso? Negó bruscamente y se dio media vuelta, necesitaba alejarse. Tomar distancia, encontrar un punto en el que ella estuviese segura y fuera del alcance de cualquier daño que él pudiera ocasionarle. Se dirigió a la puerta, topándose nuevamente con Kohaku, quien ya estaba terminando su labor de mini-jardinería.

—¿Ya se va? —Le preguntó extrañado, Miroku asintió levemente. —¿Habló con mi hermana?

—Ah… no, está ocupada con Kagome. Quizá luego —murmuró, intentando mantenerse tranquilo —. ¿Puedes no mencionarle que vine?

—Oh… ¿por qué?

—Sólo quería darle una sorpresa… será en otra ocasión.

—De acuerdo… —Kohaku no estaba del todo convencido, pero no quiso indagar más. — ¿Está bien? Se ve… _extraño_.

—Yo… sí, tranquilo. Estaré bien, descuida —trató de sonreírle, aunque sólo logró una mueca vacía.

—¿Está seguro? Quizá sea mejor que le diga a mi hermana…

—¡No! —Soltó de golpe, asustado. Respiró profundo, calmándose. —No, no es necesario. De verdad, debo irme.

Kohaku asintió, no muy convencido de que él estuviese siendo del todo sincero, pero sin ningún argumento más para detenerlo. Miroku le hizo una mueca de despedida y salió, dándose prisa en llegar a su auto y marcharse de ahí, no podía seguir haciéndose eso, a ninguno de los dos. Debía parar ya.


	5. Lágrimas secas

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi. La obra es mía, escrita sólo con el fin de entretener – a ustedes y a mí. Sin fines de lucro.

* * *

_— Je vais T’aimer —_

**_V_ **

**_— Lágrimas secas —_ **

* * *

_— “¿Está bien de esta manera? Es sólo una pregunta.  
Este es el resultado que nació de la agonía.  
Por favor, no me preguntes nada más._

_¿Será culpa mía que mis sentimientos  
se volvieran un poco más confortables?”—_

**_— Crying Rain; Girugamesh —_ **

* * *

Tocó el timbre un tanto ansiosa e impaciente. La llamada de su amiga la tenía preocupada, porque era muy inusual que ella se sintiera tan mal al punto de faltar al trabajo. De hecho, jamás se había ausentado, ni siquiera cuando estaba enferma – momentos en los que su anterior Jefe la tenía de secretaria y para los recados debido a la imposibilidad de enviarla a terreno sin que su salud estuviese al cien por ciento – y hoy se había quedado en casa. ¿Qué habría pasado que la hubiese dejado tan mal para que ella faltara a la Estación? Debía averiguarlo y, si estaba en sus manos, ayudarla a encontrar una solución y salir de eso.

—Hola, señorita Kagome —Kohaku la saludó amablemente, haciéndole una leve reverencia mientras la dejaba entrar —. ¿Viene a ver a mi hermana?

—Hola, Kohaku —le sonrió en respuesta y entró en el departamento —. Sí, supongo que está en su habitación, ¿verdad?

—Así es.

—¿Sabes qué le pasó? —La preocupación se tatuó en su rostro, el adolescente lo notó de inmediato.

—Bueno… sí, pero creo que ella tendría que contárselo.

—Tienes razón. Muchas gracias, iré a verla.

Kagome se encaminó hasta el cuarto y golpeó un par de veces la puerta, obteniendo una respuesta ahogada pidiéndole que entrara. Eso sólo causó que sus alarmas estuviesen más atentas y que su instinto de amiga sobreprotectora saliera a flote como hacía tiempo no pasaba. Ingresó al cuarto y vio a la muchacha recostada en la cama, abrazando un cojín y con una caja de pañuelos junto a ella, con algunos tirados en el suelo o a su lado, usados seguramente por ella para limpiarse la nariz o los ojos. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y se encaminó hacia su ubicación, abrazándola lo mejor que pudo debido a la posición de Sango en la cama.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué estás llorando así, acaso pasó algo con Miroku…?

Su pregunta fue respondida con un sollozo un poco más notorio ante la mención del ojiazul, logrando que más lágrimas cayeran de sus ojos. Necesitó un par de minutos para calmarse lo suficiente y responder con palabras lo que le estaba preguntando.

—S-Sí… ayer, quise darle una sorpresa y llegué a su departamento, p-pero… él no estaba para sorpresas. Aún vestía la ropa del día anterior y bueno… digamos que nuestra charla no fue muy amistosa.

Kagome se mordió el labio, preocupada y nerviosa ante la situación, presentía que eso no iba por buen camino. Durante 3 años había visto cómo la relación de sus amigos se nutría, crecía junto con ellos, maduraba de una forma en la que no había imaginado que podría hacerlo, en especial considerando que Miroku había encontrado su centro con Sango. Y ahora, cuando ella pensaba que estaban listos para dar el siguiente paso, las cosas comenzaban a desmoronarse...

—¿Discutieron? ¿Por qué? —Su voz reflejó toda la angustia que le produjo el ver así a su amiga.

—Principalmente, por culpa de mi padre... —Sango se sentó en la cama, dándole espacio a la azabache para que también hiciera lo mismo, y siguió su relato. —Sabes que nunca le ha simpatizado del todo Miroku y que eso empeoró cuando comenzamos a ser novios...

—Sí, lo sé... pero eso nunca había causado que discutieran...

—Porque no habíamos tenido que enfrentar ese hecho sumado a otros problemas... —La castaña suspiró abatida, apretando los puños. —Estoy harta de esta situación. Intento hacer todo lo posible por demostrarle que estoy de su parte, que él fue y seguirá siendo mi elección, que no puedo evitar que mi padre sea como es pero que eso no significa que yo no lo quiera... —Las lágrimas habían comenzado a caer nuevamente, los sollozos fueron audibles otra vez. —¡Discutí con mi padre ayer por esto! ¡Jamás le había levantado la voz a papá! Pero estoy cansada, harta de escucharlo criticar y menospreciar a Miroku, como si fuese su culpa todo lo que está pasando... ¡Y él no es capaz de tener una conversación civilizada conmigo! En lugar de que hablemos de esto, ¡me reclama, me saca en cara que jamás lo he defendido frente a mi padre! Si supiera...

—Por favor, cálmate —Kagome intentó que ella respirara profundo y se tranquilizara, no era bueno que estuviese tan alterada analizando la situación —. Miroku está pasando por un muy mal momento ahora, lo sabes.

—Sí, y él no tiene la culpa —Sango se sorbió los mocos, inhalando profundo antes de continuar —. Nosotros no pedimos que esto pasara. Sabíamos los riesgos, pero nunca pensé que sería tan difícil. Con mi padre acá sólo hay más tensión y eso no nos ayuda en nada.

—Siempre ha sido un tema tu padre, pero no entiendo por qué ahora les causa tantos problemas, llegando al punto de que discutan de esa forma…

—Es todo, Kagome. No sólo el hecho de su trabajo y nuestros encuentros en la corte, ni su poco tiempo para nosotros, o que tenga que cumplir esas obligaciones tan molestas, o las opiniones y comparaciones de mi padre… Es todo eso junto. Es demasiado, porque va sumando y… estoy cansada. Nunca imaginé que nuestra relación sería así, que llegaríamos a tener este tipo de peleas… ¡Ayer me pidió que lo dejara solo! ¡Me reclamó que no lo he defendido frente a mi padre! ¿Qué más puedo hacer? No había imaginado que nuestra vida sería así… él está mal y yo… yo ya estoy llegando a mi límite.

La azabache inhaló profundo, ordenando las ideas que se venían a su mente mientras abrazaba a su amiga para que ella supiera que no estaba sola. Tras unos segundos en los que Sango sollozó hasta que logró calmarse un poco, su amiga decidió volver a tomar la palabra, quería ayudarla con sus dilemas.

—Es bueno que te des cuenta del punto en el que estás. Si sientes que ya no puedes más, es porque tienes que actuar. Creo que Miroku debe sentirse igual, pero ninguno de los dos sabe muy bien qué debería hacer. Todo esto los está superando y los tiene tan mal, que no han sido capaces de ver más allá del dolor.

—Es cierto, duele... —Negó con un gesto afligido, si ella estaba así, de seguro su novio se sentiría peor. —Y no quiero pensar en cuánto debe estar sufriendo Miroku con todo el peso que tiene encima...

—De seguro también está desesperado. Ustedes no deberían alejarse, por el contrario...

—Lo he intentado, pero... tengo miedo.

—¿Miedo, a qué?

—Yo... —Sango respiró hondo, pensando si debía confesarle sus temores a su amiga, después de todo eran algo que nadie conocía, sólo ella. Pero sabía que Kagome jamás la traicionaría. —Estoy asustada de lo que siento. He vivido estos tres últimos años con la presencia de Miroku siempre a mi lado, considerándolo hasta en lo más mínimo... y he comenzado a necesitarlo. Más que extrañarlo, su ausencia me duele. En algún punto, siento que no podría seguir adelante sin él, yo... creo que amo a Miroku.

Los ojos de su compañera se abrieron por la emoción. No eran sorpresa para ella los sentimientos que le estaban siendo confesados, pero ver la fuerza y sinceridad en los ojos de la castaña era algo reconfortante.

—Entiendo ese sentimiento, Sango... y me alegro mucho por ti. ¿Se lo has dicho a él?

—No... me da miedo —se mordió el labio inferior, un poco nerviosa —. Temo que él no sienta lo mismo, quizá esté apresurando las cosas...

—No seas tontita —le golpeó suavemente la cabeza, como si así pudiese ordenarle las ideas —. Apuesto que él también debe sentir lo mismo... y es probable que también tenga miedo, después de todo tiene muchas cosas en contra...

—¿De verdad crees que él...?

—Se nota a kilómetros, tú lo eres todo para Miroku. Deberías decírselo, creo que eso podría mejorar un poco las cosas. Quizá con sus sentimientos más claros, todos los obstáculos que están enfrentando ahora sean más simples de sortear.

La castaña lo pensó un momento, eso parecía tener lógica. Después de tanto tiempo juntos, era normal que el siguiente paso fuese ése, y no había motivos para aplazarlo más. Debería ir a ver a Miroku para decirle lo que de verdad sentía y así intentar darle otro enfoque a los problemas que tenían.

—Tienes razón. He sido una idiota, debo decírselo cuánto antes. Quizá pueda ir mañana temprano a su departamento y hablar con él antes de que nos vayamos al trabajo...

—Me parece una buena idea. Verás que todo va a salir de maravilla.

—Gracias, Kagome. No sé qué haría sin ti.

—No es nada, sólo quiero verlos felices.

Ambas sonrieron, Sango mucho más tranquila ahora que tenía un plan que seguir. Esperaba que pronto pudiera ver más luces al final del camino y que todas esas dificultades se hicieran cada vez menos importantes en sus vidas. Porque ella lo único que deseaba era poder seguir su camino junto al hombre que amaba y que había escogido a pesar de todos los pronósticos.

* * *

Se miró por enésima vez en el espejo y soltó un suspiro abatido, se sentía derrotado. Sabía que alejarse de Sango era lo mejor para ella, porque la estaba haciendo sufrir y no quería ser el causante de sus lágrimas. El día anterior había sido un idiota, echándola de su casa y recriminándole por la actitud que tenía su padre con él, como si ella fuese la culpable de que el hombre considerara que él no era apto para su hija...

Había sido un completo imbécil y ahora sabía que la mujer de su vida se sentía decepcionada de la relación. Sintió un nudo en el estómago y la angustia se asentó en su pecho, ya no podía seguir haciéndole eso a su _novia_. Lamentablemente, no estaba pensando con claridad y el departamento sólo lo ahogaba más. Miró la hora en su reloj de pulsera y decidió que lo mejor era distraerse de alguna forma. Olvidar el problema por un par de horas para luego tener la mente más despejada.

Tomó sus cosas y se encaminó directo a un pub, decidido a servirse un par de tragos para aplacar un poco esa pesadez en su pecho que lo lastimaba. Pidió whiskey puro y lo bebió rápidamente, mientras escuchaba la música del local resonar en su cabeza, con ritmos alegres y contagiosos que aún no lograban llamar del todo su atención. No tardó en pedir más alcohol y beberlo casi tan rápido como el primero, demostrando que tenía una buena tolerancia y que, además, no le importaba mucho si terminaba ebrio o no. Luego de varias copas de más, sacó su móvil y miró la fotografía que tenía como papel tapiz, sonriendo de medio lado con tristeza. ¿Dónde había quedado esa pareja feliz que le regalaba una radiante sonrisa en la pantalla? Si tan sólo hubiera sido capaz de cumplir su promesa de jamás dañarla...

Guardó el aparato en su bolsillo y volvió a pedir otra bebida, sabiendo que debería parar, pero sin la voluntad para hacerlo, porque quería dejar de sentir y pensar, olvidar el dolor y dejar de escuchar el llanto de Sango en su cabeza. Quizá volver a ser el Miroku de antes, ese sujeto que se ponía una coraza antes de entregarse por completo; aquel que temía tanto dañar o ser herido que no entregaba nada más que cariño físico en relaciones superficiales, evitando así situaciones como la que estaba viviendo ahora. Era cierto que antes no había experimentado la felicidad y calma que Sango le había dado a su vida, pero tampoco tanto dolor al ver la tristeza en los ojos de alguien más. Y menos sabiendo que gran parte de esa tristeza era causada, directa o indirectamente, por él. Volvió a ingerir lo que le quedaba en su vaso de un sorbo y agitó la cabeza, no estaba seguro de si debía marcharse a su departamento y pensar en una solución al día siguiente, o si era mejor quedarse ahí hasta que el alcohol le borrara todo sentimiento.

—¡Pero miren a quién tenemos aquí! —Una voz femenina interrumpió su divagación, llamándole la atención. Levantó la vista para ver a la dueña, sorprendido. —¿Si no es Tsujitani Miroku?

—¿Sakasagami Yura? —Preguntó extrañado, hacía mucho tiempo que no la veía.

—En persona —le sonrió astuta, sentándose a su lado —. Pensé que no volveríamos a verte la nariz, como ya fuiste _pescado_ …

Él negó involuntariamente con un gesto que su acompañante pudo notar con facilidad, extrañándose con la reacción. Levantó una ceja, curiosa, mientras le hacía un gesto al barman para que le sirviera un trago y se acercaba un poco más a Miroku.

—Sólo me enfoqué en terminar la carrera y luego, en trabajar…

—Cierto, pero no —lo interrumpió la chica, sonriéndole con astucia —. Todos sabemos que te alejaste por esa chica, Kuwashima… _Miss Puritana_ —ella soltó una risita al ver cómo el ojiazul fruncía el ceño al escuchar el apodo —. ¿Lo olvidaste? Así le puso Renkotsu antes de terminar el primer año… y creo que tú estuviste de acuerdo.

—Yo… no estoy seguro —murmuró, mirando su vaso vacío y pidiéndole al muchacho que atendía que le sirviera más —. Creo que no lo recuerdo.

Yura lo miró detenidamente un par de segundos, pensativa. Nunca había sido muy cercana a Miroku, antes de que ambos ingresaran a la facultad de Derecho apenas sí lo ubicaba porque estudiaban en el mismo establecimiento, y durante los años que fueron compañeros en la carrera, sólo habían compartido en contadas ocasiones en fiestas o salidas en grupo, nada que los hiciera realmente _cercanos_. Quizá no lo conociera _tanto_ , pero sabía leer las expresiones de los hombres y no fue tan difícil para ella hacerlo con él.

—¿El Paraíso se convirtió en el Infierno? —Preguntó, sonriendo de medio lado ante la expresión confundida del moreno. —Oh, puedo ver que no has tenido días muy buenos últimamente y, si no me equivoco, todo tiene que ver con ella…

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso? Sólo… ha sido una semana difícil.

—Vamos, Tsujitani… estás metido en un pub, solo, bebiendo alcohol como si quisieras terminar con una falla hepática y con esos divinos ojos azules reflejando nada más que tristeza y preocupación —terminó su análisis con una fugaz caricia en su mejilla, su mirada fija en él —. ¿Pelearon, terminaron? ¿Te diste cuenta de que es demasiado _correcta_ para alguien como tú?

Él apretó los labios, era difícil hablar del tema con alguien más, y considerando que Yura no era ni siquiera su amiga, no se sentía en confianza. Por otro lado, el nudo en su garganta y el vacío en su pecho lo estaban consumiendo más rápido de lo que hubiese esperado, mientras sentía la cabeza un poco más pesada y comenzaba a ver un tanto distorsionado: el alcohol estaba haciendo efecto. Se encogió de hombros, como resignándose a todo eso.

—Prefiero no hablar del tema, sólo diré que sí tenemos problemas —aclaró antes de volver a beber otro sorbo de su vaso —. Y que vine acá tratando de olvidarlos por un rato.

—Es un lugar ideal para lograrlo, ¿no? —Yura soltó otra risita y luego chocó su vaso con el de Miroku, en una señal de brindis. —¡Salud por eso! Aquí tienes todo lo que necesitas: música, alcohol, tabaco si gustas, mujeres… el Miroku que yo recuerdo no le habría hecho el quite a las posibilidades.

Sonrió al escucharla, sabiendo que tenía razón si lo que él buscaba era ser el de antes y que esa coraza que usaba tiempo atrás, ahora lo hiciera olvidar y dejar de sentir todo ese pesar. Terminó su trago y con una mueca galante, le extendió su mano a Yura en una invitación insinuante.

—Tienes razón, quizá ya sea el momento… —Ella sonrió al escucharlo mientras tomaba su mano. —¿Bailamos?

—Seguro, es una buena forma de comenzar… ya luego veremos qué pasa, _guapo_.

Se dirigieron a la pista de baile, con la noche apenas comenzando y el ritmo contagiándose con el compás de cada movimiento enérgico, sensual e _íntimo_. Sí, la noche apenas comenzaba…

* * *

Miró el llavero entre sus dedos, indecisa. A pesar de que ambos tenían copias de las llaves del departamento del otro, era muy raro que las usaran. Era más bien una medida en caso de emergencia, pero jamás las habían usado para interrumpir la privacidad ajena. Se mordió el labio, sintiendo que iba a hacer algo indebido; sin embargo, ya había golpeado unas 3 veces sin obtener respuesta, y sus llamadas eran todas redirigidas al buzón de voz, lo que sólo lograba preocuparla más. Miró la hora, inhaló profundo y decidió abrir la puerta, segura de que su novio comprendería sus razones para hacerlo.

Ingresó en el lugar, tardando unos segundos en acostumbrarse a la menor iluminación del interior. Miró alrededor, extrañándose al encontrar la chaqueta y otras cosas de él tiradas por el suelo. Eso no le estaba dando tranquilidad, por el contrario: cada paso que daba en dirección a la habitación contraía más su pecho, tenía un mal presentimiento y esperaba que todo estuviese bien, _que Miroku estuviese bien_.

La puerta del cuarto estaba cerrada, algo que le llamó la atención porque él acostumbraba a dejarla abierta cuando estaba solo. Se mordió el labio, quizá no debiese estar ahí. Por un instante, el impulso de marcharse y dejar la conversación que deseaba tener con él para otro momento fue bastante fuerte y la hizo dudar, pero también estaba preocupada y temía que algo hubiese pasado. Golpeó la madera, sin obtener respuesta por lo que giró la manilla y abrió, dando un paso al frente para entrar en el cuarto, que se encontraba levemente iluminado por la luz del amanecer que entraba por la ventana. El cambio de luminosidad la cegó por un segundo, hasta que nuevamente se acostumbró al nivel de iluminación y observó el interior de la habitación. Una puntada le atravesó el pecho al tiempo que su corazón se paralizaba, el dolor que la recorrió fue tal que ni siquiera fue capaz de verbalizar lo que sentía, dejando caer las llaves sin darse cuenta. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero las aguantó el tiempo suficiente para salir del departamento y encontrarse sola y lejos de Miroku. Se dirigió a un parque cercano y se sentó en una de las bancas, intentando tranquilizarse antes de volver a su casa, no quería que nadie la viera así.

Apretó los puños, sin poder sacarse la imagen de su mente. Miroku estaba acostado boca abajo en su cama, su cuerpo cubierto hasta la cintura sólo por la sábana, su brazo derecho rodeaba por las caderas a una mujer que también estaba tapada por la tela blanca de la cama sólo hasta los muslos, una de sus piernas abrazaba la de él y su brazo descansaba en su espalda. Ambos estaban desnudos, su ropa estaba regada por el suelo sin mucha preocupación y de seguro habían pasado una noche _bastante cálida_. Negó bruscamente con la cabeza, logrando que las lágrimas que habían comenzado a salir fueran a parar al suelo por el movimiento. Miroku se había atrevido a engañarla… ¿Por qué? Era verdad que estaban teniendo un muy mal momento, pero ella lo amaba y él…

Cerró con fuerza los párpados, luego se limpió el rostro lo mejor que pudo y se puso de pie para irse a casa. No se dejaría vencer por eso, no caería en el juego de las lamentaciones ni mucho menos se encerraría en su cuarto a llorar. Seguiría adelante, ocultando el dolor que sentía y fingiendo que todo _iba a estar bien_. En algún momento terminaría de romperse, lo sabía, pero no permitiría que su padre la viera sufrir por el chico que él mismo le había advertido que la lastimaría. Por lo menos no ahora, quizá cuando ya no doliera tanto todo lo que estaba pasando…

Inhalo profundo y siguió su camino, intentando no pensar mucho. Llegó a su departamento sólo para lavarse la cara y luego volvió a salir rumbo al trabajo, con la intención de enfocarse sólo en eso el resto del día. No fue difícil que lo hiciera, porque el día estuvo bastante ajetreado debido a que las festividades de fin de año se acercaban y los delincuentes solían aprovecharse de estas fechas para robar y crear caos. Agradeció, por una vez en su vida, que eso fuera así porque le ayudó a no pensar en nada más que el trabajo durante su jornada. Kōga había notado que algo estaba ocurriéndole a su compañera, pero no contaba con la confianza suficiente para preguntarle y, además, sabía que ella tampoco quería hablar del tema. InuYasha también se había percatado, sin embargo, trabajaban en departamentos diferentes y le fue imposible hablar con ella, pero sí le advirtió a Kagome que su amiga estaba extraña. Incluso le mandó un par de mensajes a Miroku preguntándole si habían discutido o algo, pero no obtuvo más respuesta que un cortante _“Por favor, deja que nosotros arreglemos nuestros problemas”_. Eso sólo le dio más mala espina, hubiese insistido, pero no era su estilo y tenía el presentimiento de que terminaría golpeando a ambos por idiotas, ya que sentía que se estaban ahogando en un vaso de agua.

Así que nadie pudo indagar en lo que tenía a Sango de malas, y de esa forma, ella pudo volver al final del día a su casa, deseando estar tranquila y sola en su habitación, llorar lo que necesitara y desquitarse probablemente con sus cojines y almohadas. Como ya se estaba haciendo costumbre cuando salía a esa hora, Kuranosuke la fue a dejar a su casa, con más silencio en el trayecto que en otras ocasiones, aunque él no quiso ser impertinente y preguntar, y ella lo agradeció. Se bajó del vehículo en el parque que quedaba frente a su edificio y vio de inmediato el automóvil azul oscuro estacionado unos metros más allá, con la figura de su dueño apoyado en el vehículo, al parecer la estaba esperando. Su acompañante notó la tensión que recorrió el cuerpo de Sango y se preocupó, después de lo extraña que había actuado ella durante todo el día, temía que tuviese más problemas.

—¿Estás bien? Si quieres, podemos ir a algún otro lado… o le pido que se vaya —preguntó, mirando con cierta desaprobación al chico que esperaba.

—N-No… —Le hizo un gesto restándole importancia, para que no se alarmara. —Estaré bien, descuida. Y gracias por preocuparte. Nos vemos mañana en la Estación.

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí, tranquilo. Hasta mañana.

El castaño se despidió con otro gesto y se marchó, Sango no comenzó a caminar hasta que lo perdió de vista, asegurándose de que se alejara lo suficiente para que no interviniera. Luego, se acercó al muchacho que la esperaba, notando que no era capaz de mirarla a la cara y que su aspecto estaba bastante demacrado. Apretó los puños, conteniendo el estúpido impulso de abrazarlo que nació en su vientre y deteniéndose frente a él, intentando mantener el semblante serio.

—Sango…

—¿Qué quieres? No creo que tengamos nada que hablar ya —le espetó, no iba a permitir que se disculpara, que llorara o intentara explicarle lo que había pasado, si lo hacía ella no sería capaz de mantenerse firme.

—Yo… por favor —miró las manos de la chica, deseaba tomarlas, pero no podía tocarla de nuevo. También apretó sus puños —. Lo siento, de verdad. ¿Podemos hablar? Sólo…

—No quiero escucharte —volvió a interrumpirlo, reteniendo las lágrimas —. Fue suficiente con lo que vi en la mañana. ¿De qué quieres hablar? Nada de lo que digas va a borrar lo que hiciste.

Miroku sabía que ella tenía razón, no quería que lo perdonara porque lo que había hecho no merecía su perdón. Sólo quería que supiera que no había sido culpa de ella, que él había sido un idiota… Levantó el rostro para mirarla a los ojos, notando el dolor y la rabia, la decepción. Su pecho se encogió, quizá era mejor que se marchara, seguía dañándola de una u otra forma.

—Tienes razón, soy un estúpido. Y tú eres demasiado buena para mí. No mereces lo que hice… lo lamento. Creo que lo mejor es que me vaya. No te pediré que me perdones, porque no lo merezco. Si pudiera pedirte algo, sería que olvidaras todo esto y siguieras adelante, que fueras feliz… Nunca quise hacerte daño, pero parece que no puedo dejar de ser yo… Lo siento. Adiós, Sango.

Comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta del conductor para irse lo más rápido que pudiera, no soportaría ver cómo ella se rompía por su culpa. Accionó la manilla, listo para subirse, y de pronto sintió el tacto de la mano de la castaña en la suya, deteniéndolo. La miró extrañado, ella ya no retenía las lágrimas y le devolvía una mirada cargada de reproche.

—¿Por qué? —Le preguntó, sin importarle que él la viera llorar o que notara lo afectada que estaba con todo eso. —¿Por qué lo hiciste? Puedo entender que estuvieses molesto por mi padre, que te sintieras mal por lo del juicio, que estés cansado, agotado, harto de todo esto… Pero ¿por qué acostarte con otra? ¿Por qué traicionar mi confianza? ¿Por qué darle la razón a todos los que me dijeron que terminarías haciéndolo? ¡Confíe en ti, Miroku!

—Sango… —Intentó interrumpirla, pero ella no se lo permitió, ya no podía quedarse callada.

—¿En qué fallé? ¡Me esforcé, estaba haciendo todo lo que podía para que esto resultara! ¿Acaso te faltaba sexo? Porque si fue por eso, podrías habérmelo dicho, yo habría…

—¡Sango, basta! —Esta vez sí logró que ella guardara silencio, agitando su mano para liberarse de su agarre y mirándola con el semblante duro. —No busques una excusa o un motivo, porque no lo tengo. Sólo fui demasiado estúpido como para detenerme a pensarlo. Te fallé, te herí y rompí tu confianza. Si quieres quedarte con alguna excusa, piensa que simplemente todos tenían razón y que yo jamás voy a cambiar. Lamento que hayas perdido tanto tiempo conmigo, te mereces algo mejor. Por favor, sólo deja que me aleje y sé feliz. Es lo mejor para los dos.

Ella lo miró incrédula, luego entrecerró las cejas, molesta. Los ojos de Miroku no expresaban indiferencia, a pesar de que intentaba mantener el semblante duro. Sus ojos estaban cargados de dolor, podía notarlo sin dificultad. Quizá incluso la tristeza la hubiese palpado si acercaba su mano a su rostro. Lo supo, él le estaba mintiendo y nunca le diría la verdad, a pesar de la desesperación que ocultaba su mirada. Sin embargo, no pudo saber qué era lo que realmente sentía, porqué le mentía de esa forma, sin ser capaz de aceptar su ayuda para enfrentar el problema, fuese cual fuese. Miroku se estaba rindiendo, y eso ella jamás se lo perdonaría. Lo abofeteó furiosa, mientras más lágrimas abandonaban sus ojos.

—Cobarde y mentiroso. No sé en qué momento perdí a _mi novio_ , pero si esto es lo que vas a ofrecerme, no lo quiero. Si quieres alejarte, hazlo: no puedo retenerte. Sólo espero que logres encontrar la respuesta que ahora no eres capaz de darme y que seas feliz. Adiós, Miroku.

No esperó una respuesta, ni siquiera quiso quedarse para ver el rostro afligido, no iba a presenciar cómo él se rompía por el simple hecho de rendirse, sin importar el motivo. Prefería guardar en su memoria la imagen y la idea del Miroku seguro, perseverante y decidido con ella, de ese chico que había dejado a un lado su coraza para demostrarle que podía ser la persona que ella sabía que era. La del hombre que le había prometido seguir a su lado pese a las dificultades, de aquel que, a pesar de todo, había jurado no rendirse.

Caminó a su casa sin mirar atrás, intentando calmarse durante el trayecto, para que no la viesen llorar al llegar. Ingresó a la sala y fingió una sonrisa cansada, aguantando las ganas de romper en llanto que la consumían en ese momento.

—¡Bienvenida de vuelta a casa, hija! ¿Qué tal el trabajo hoy?

Levantó la mirada para encontrarse con el rostro cariñoso de su padre y apretó la mandíbula antes de sacar las fuerzas para hablar sin que se le quebrara la voz. Inhaló profundo antes de responder.

—Bien, fue una larga jornada —murmuró, encogiéndose de hombros en un intento de ocultar su dolor —. Estoy cansada, hoy hubo bastante movimiento.

—Sí, algo así supe —el mayor también se encogió de hombros y luego le sonrió, invitándola a la mesa —. ¿Cenamos?

—O-Oh… lo siento, no tengo apetito —se disculpó, mordiéndose el labio inferior antes de continuar —. M-Me daré una ducha y luego iré a dormir…

—De acuerdo…

Ella se apresuró en salir de la sala, aunque pudo sentir la mirada inquisidora sobre su persona tanto por parte de su padre como de su hermano, quien, aunque no había dicho palabra, la había escrutado desde el momento en que había cruzado la puerta, seguramente sospechando que algo había ocurrido. Negó con un gesto mientras daba la llave de la ducha y se metía bajo el chorro, las lágrimas mezclándose con el agua que golpeaba suavemente su cuerpo. Lloró en silencio mientras terminaba de bañarse, se colocó su pijama y rápidamente se encerró en su cuarto, quería estar sola para terminar de caer.

Se lanzó en su cama y abrazó a un peluche que Miroku le había regalado poco tiempo después de empezar la relación, soltando más lágrimas entre los brazos de felpa y guardando los lindos momentos, las promesas hechas, cumplidas y rotas, y los sentimientos, en lo más profundo de su pecho, un lugar en donde se quedarían para siempre, porque no iba a dejar que nadie se los arrebatara, a pesar de que ya no tuviese razones para protegerlos de esa forma. Ella seguiría atesorándolos, pasara lo que pasara.

* * *

Apretó aún más los puños mientras la observaba alejarse, esperando que ella le diera una última mirada, que se volteara para verlo, rogando poder encontrarse con sus ojos una vez más… pero eso no ocurrió. Sango continuó alejándose en dirección a su hogar, con pasos firmes a pesar del temblor mal disimulado de sus hombros, hasta que la perdió de vista tras las rejas que resguardaban la entrada a su edificio. Cerró los ojos un par de segundos, sabiendo que nunca podría volver a disfrutar de su mirada de la misma forma, consciente de que acababa de perder todo lo que en esos momentos le daba sentido a su vida, lo que lo hacía feliz…

Se subió a su automóvil, cerrando con fuerza los puños alrededor del manubrio para luego darle un golpe y apoyar su cabeza en él, derrotado. Hizo un esfuerzo, sonriendo de medio lado al recordar la hermosa sonrisa de la castaña, el alegre sonido de su risa, sus ojos que siempre le transmitían tanta paz, ese lugar cálido entre sus brazos que había considerado por tanto tiempo su hogar… Intentó darse fuerza, pensando el motivo por el que debía alejarse de ella, el pecho apretado al saber que la dañaba cada vez más, que la única manera de volver a verla sonreír de esa forma espontánea y sincera, era como un espectador, alguien que la observara desde lejos realizar sus sueños y siendo feliz con su felicidad.

Sintió las lágrimas abandonar sus ojos, ya no tenía motivos para retenerlas: era el fin. Lo supo desde que se despertó después de esa maldita noche de malas decisiones, cuando se dejó llevar por el alcohol, la desesperación y la culpa, y cometió ese estúpido error de enredarse con Yura; cuando se sentó en la cama, arrepentido y con el alma acongojada, viendo la puerta de su cuarto abierta y las llaves abandonadas en el suelo, conociendo el motivo de inmediato, su corazón roto al saber que había causado una fractura irreparable en Sango. No intentó dar explicaciones ni buscarla el resto del día, ella no lo escucharía y era comprensible, no podía exigirle nada porque lo que había hecho no tenía perdón. Había considerado la opción de simplemente alejarse, asumiendo su error y evitándoles a ambos pasar el disgusto de la pelea, las recriminaciones y las lágrimas, pero al final del día no pudo soportarlo, Sango no merecía eso. Ella siempre había dado la cara fuese cual fuese el problema, él le debía eso.

Sin saber qué le diría, ni cómo reaccionaría ella al verlo, ni siquiera cómo lo haría él, decidió esperarla para terminar con eso. Guardaba una diminuta esperanza en su pecho, la ingenua idea de que las cosas podrían volver a ser como antes; pero era una ilusión, un simple engaño que él mismo se empeñaba en aferrar. Todo se rompió cuando la vio, cuando ella habló, cuando su voz cargada de dolor, tristeza, reproche y decepción atravesó sus oídos y llegó hasta cada rincón de su ser. No la merecía, ni ahora ni nunca. Era la peor opción para ella, siempre lo fue. Era quien tenía más posibilidades de dañarla, con un historial bastante amplio, una reputación que lo perseguiría toda la vida, una situación socioeconómica muy lejana a la que el padre de Sango consideraba adecuada para su hija y, fuera de todo eso, ahora era el abogado que defendía a los criminales que ella tanto se esmeraba en atrapar… Definitivamente, había cometido un error al siquiera pensar que podría tener una vida junto a ella.

Soltó un pesado suspiro, recordando la primera vez que, ebrio, le había declarado que era diferente para él; luego su primera cita, su forma tan torpe de intentar explicarle que quería llevar eso a algo más que una amistad, lo precipitado que había parecido su propuesta de noviazgo y el hermoso brillo emocionado en los ojos de Sango junto con la lágrima que se había escapado luego de darse cuenta que había malinterpretado lo que él acababa de decirle y que en realidad sí la quería… Ese día había sido uno de los mejores de su vida, buscaba ese recuerdo cada vez que necesitaba darse ánimos para algo y ahora, sólo sería el inicio de algo que podría haber sido hermoso y que terminó arruinando, como todo lo que hacía.

Negó con un gesto bruscamente, se limpió las lágrimas y puso en marcha el motor, era hora de irse de ahí, alejarse para permitirle a la mujer que amaba que fuera feliz, sin que él se interpusiera en sus sueños, ni que le diera más problemas. Era momento de cerrar el capítulo más feliz de su existencia, y dejar que la vida continuara…


	6. Anhelando mentiras

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi. La obra es mía, escrita sólo con el fin de entretener – a ustedes y a mí. Sin fines de lucro.

* * *

_— Je vais T’aimer —_

**_VI_ **

**_— Anhelando mentiras —_ **

* * *

_— “Amor de mi vida, no me dejes._   
_Has robado mi amor y ahora me abandonas._   
_Amor de mi vida, ¿no lo puedes ver?_   
_Vuelve, vuelve, vuelve,_   
_No te alejes de mí porque no sabes lo que significa para mí._

_Recordarás, cuando todo esto se haya calmado,_   
_y todo haya quedado en el camino._   
_Cuando envejezca, estaré allí a tu lado para recordarte cuánto te amo._

_Aún te amo.”—_

**_— Queen; Love of my life —_ **

* * *

La luz del atardecer se reflejó en el espejo frente suyo, cegándolo por un segundo mientras los tonos dorados regaban cada rincón que tocaban. Se pasó las manos por la cara, intentando espantar la pesadez que sentía, sin lograr nada concreto más que estirar la piel y hacer más notorias las ojeras con el acto. Cerró los ojos e inhaló profundo, esforzándose en volver a la labor que estaba llevando a cabo. Su _adorable_ jefe le había dado el día libre porque había sido una semana caótica y, por muy difícil de creer que fuera, había notado lo _agotado_ que estaba.

Miró la caja que tenía en un rincón y negó con un gesto, la tarea que se había propuesto estaba resultando agónica, pero debía hacerlo. Necesitaba alejarse de todo lo que pudiese recordarle a ella, “soltar” o “dejar ir”, como había escuchado que le llamaban a ese proceso algunas personas. Desprenderse de todo lo que Sango había dejado ahí, porque él había decidido rendirse y no merecía tener nada que guardara un significado tan especial. Volvió a sentarse en medio de la sala y tomó una caja de madera de tamaño mediano, pasando los dedos por sobre la tapa y el grabado que tiempo atrás había hecho la castaña, la figura de los kanjis de sus nombres. Abrió la caja y se encontró con la nota que había acompañado el obsequio, sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas al leerla.

_“Nuestros momentos perdurarán por siempre en nuestro corazón, pero nunca está de más tomarles una fotografía para el recuerdo, y es indispensable que tengas dónde guardar la evidencia. ¡Feliz primer aniversario!”_

Recordó que el regalo incluía un set de fotografías seleccionadas especialmente por ella de su primer año juntos, y sonrió con melancolía mientras miraba las imágenes que poco a poco habían ido recolectando en ese tiempo, prueba de que en algún momento habían sido felices… ¿sería demasiado egoísta quedarse con ellas? Las había atesorado tanto como los recuerdos, pero no estaba seguro de si debía seguir haciéndolo, sentía que no merecía ni siquiera las reminiscencias. Había roto algo tan hermoso…

El timbre lo sacó de sus pensamientos, logrando que separara sus ojos de las sonrisas que estaban plasmadas en el papel fotográfico que tenía entre sus manos. Se puso de pie y caminó hasta la puerta, extrañado por el repentino visitante. ¿Quién iría hasta su casa a esa hora?

—Más te vale abrirme la puerta, porque sé que estás ahí dentro —la voz de InuYasha lo hizo sonreír levemente, su amigo había ido a verlo pese a que él le pidió e insistió en que no era necesario. Abrió, encontrándose con el semblante recriminador, algo que no le sorprendió —. Al fin. ¿Por qué no contestas los mensajes? Kagome está preocupada.

—Yo… no sé dónde está mi móvil —fue sincero, en algún momento lo tenía en su bolsillo, luego lo sacó para ver la hora y ya no recordaba en qué lugar lo había dejado —. Lo siento, creo que debe estar entremedio de… _todo esto_.

InuYasha miró el desorden al interior del departamento, no fue difícil que se hiciera una idea de cómo había sido la última semana de su amigo. El lugar tenía cosas tiradas por todas partes; la mesa aún con loza sucia que no había sido llevada al fregadero e incluso un par de platos tenían restos de comida; la mesita que por lo general se encontraba en medio de la alfombra y entre ambos sofás, ahora estaba apartada en un rincón y los sofás también habían sido movidos. No quiso ni imaginar el caos que tendría en su habitación, seguro que ordenar su casa no había sido su prioridad esos días.

—¿Y bien?

Miroku levantó la mirada al escuchar la pregunta de su amigo, sin comprender a qué se refería.

—¿Y bien, qué?

—¿Cuándo vas a ir a hablar con Sango y solucionarás este asunto?

— _Este asunto_ no tiene solución. Lo mejor es dejar las cosas como están, antes de que sigamos hiriéndonos.

—¿Acaso crees que Sango está bien? ¿O tú? Por favor, mírate… La necesitas, y ella a ti. Puedo ser muy bruto para todo, pero no soy idiota y me doy cuenta. Deberían hablar, sea lo que sea que haya pasado, juntos encontrarán una solución y seguirán adelan-

—La engañé, InuYasha. Me acosté con otra chica. Eso no tiene solución.

El oficial enmudeció, incrédulo. ¿Esa era la razón del quiebre? ¿Por eso su amiga se veía tan destrozada y estaba tan molesta? ¿Ese era el motivo por el que Miroku evitaba cruzarse con ella y sus ojos cargaban tanta culpa? Negó con un gesto, algo no encajaba.

—No es cierto, tú jamás habrías-

—Lo hice, ella nos descubrió. Fue una estupidez, no es algo de lo que pueda jactarme… pero no puedo deshacer lo que pasó, mucho menos quitarle la imagen de la cabeza a Sango. Así que, como verás, no hay mucho que hacer.

El oji dorado entrecerró las cejas, seguía sin poder creer lo que su amigo le decía. ¿Cómo había ocurrido eso? Pensó que, al conocer el motivo, las cosas serían más claras para él, pero estaba siendo todo lo contrario. No podía creerlo, su cerebro no asimilaba las palabras ni la idea. Eso tenía que ser un chiste.

—¿Estás hablando en serio? Pero… ustedes…

—Fui un imbécil, lo sé. Pero lo hecho, hecho está. Lo mejor es dejarlo hasta acá.

InuYasha negó con un gesto y luego entró al departamento, echando otra mirada alrededor a manera de evaluación: su amigo realmente estaba mal. Pudo notar la caja con fotografías que se encontraba en la alfombra, a unos metros de ellos y chasqueó la lengua, sabía cuánto dolor debía estar sintiendo el moreno en esos momentos.

—Deberías dejar eso también, entonces. No es bueno que te tortures de esa forma.

Miroku sonrió resignado, recogiendo el objeto y guardando las fotografías que había sacado antes de que su amigo lo interrumpiera, sentándose en el sofá ante la atenta mirada dorada, sabiendo que él no iba a dejar de reclamarle ni tampoco se quedaría a observar cómo se hundía.

—Lo sé, lo estoy intentando, es sólo que… —Soltó un suspiro agobiado, mirando la caja que aún permanecía en un rincón, llena de las cosas que debía devolverle a Sango, sus recuerdos, anhelos, promesas… Volvió a negar, aguantando las lágrimas. —Es más difícil de lo que imaginé. Sé que debo “dejarla ir”, pero… no puedo. Siento que, con ella, se irá mi alma… Lo perdí todo, InuYasha.

—Oye, no digas eso —se sentó a su lado, apoyando su mano en el hombro del abatido Miroku, odiaba ver a su amigo así —. Sólo rompieron, no es como si te hubieses muerto. Debes seguir adelante, por tu bien. Has tenido varios quiebres como para saber que este dolor va a pasar y…

—Es distinto. Sango no es _una novia más_. Ella es… es diferente, lo sabes. Y terminé siendo el idiota que le advirtieron que sería, lo arruiné todo. Supongo que es lo que merezco.

—Lo entiendo, pero… no puedes dejar que esto te gane.

El abogado inhaló profundo, dejando las fotografías a un lado y echándose hacia atrás en el sofá, permitiendo ahora que algunas lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos.

—Seguiré, no te preocupes. Será doloroso, pero tendré que hacerlo… —Abrió los ojos para mirar por un segundo el techo y luego ladeó la cabeza para ver la caja con los objetos que debía entregarle a la castaña, sintiendo un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda al pensar en un encuentro, no se sentía preparado para verla de frente, hablarle… —¿Podrías llevarle esas cosas por mí? Yo…

—No jodas, Miroku —InuYasha podía estar preocupado, pero no iba a ser mensajero de nadie, menos en ese momento en el que su amigo _necesitaba_ cerrar esa etapa por sí mismo —. No soy yo quien debe hacerlo. Son sus recuerdos, tú debes entregárselos. No me cargues esa responsabilidad a mí, no me corresponde.

—De acuerdo, discúlpame… —Murmuró, volviendo a cerrar los ojos con resignación. —¿Mañana Sango…?

—Está libre. Takeda la obligó a tomarse el día, porque se había anotado a todas las guardias que podía el fin de semana, y ya había superado su límite semanal. Está escapando, igual que tú.

El ojiazul se inclinó levemente hacia adelante para mirar a InuYasha de forma más directa, la sombra de la preocupación y la culpa de nuevo empañaron su semblante, consumiendo cualquier brillo en sus ojos y empapando el ambiente. Aunque sabía que Sango también iba a estar mal por un tiempo, escucharlo era distinto.

—Ella es fuerte. Pronto estará mejor, y todo esto no será nada más que un simple noviazgo, algo sin importancia… Sé que lo va a lograr, porque ella jamás se rendiría —murmuró, el nudo formándose en su garganta imposible de ocultar —. Ella… ella lo va a lograr, ¿cierto, InuYasha?

La mirada fue suplicante, él tenía miedo y necesitaba algo a lo que aferrarse. Sin embargo, las respuestas que requería, no las iba a encontrar de esa forma. Su amigo se puso de pie, mirándolo con reproche antes de negar con un gesto, debía sacarlo de ahí.

—No puedo responder eso, Miroku. Creo que ni siquiera ella puede hacerlo en estos momentos. Eso es algo que sólo el tiempo dirá. Al igual que contigo. Por ahora, sólo puedo decirte que debes dejar de escapar, y ella también. No son unos niños, háganse cargo de sus decisiones.

—Tienes razón. Yo… debo asumir mi responsabilidad. Lo siento.

—Deja de disculparte conmigo. Y haz algo con _esto_.

—De acuerdo…

—Debo irme. Cuídate, ¿quieres? Y no sigas preocupando a Kagome, sino volverá a enviarme por ti y no quiero otra vez, tener que verte así. ¿Vale?

—Está bien. Gracias, InuYasha…

El oji dorado se marchó, dejando nuevamente a Miroku sólo con los recuerdos y los sentimientos golpeándole el pecho y la cabeza, pero consciente de que debía terminar lo que había comenzado, aunque eso significara volver a enfrentarse a esos ojos llenos de dolor y reproche. Era lo que tenía que hacer, y así podría intentar perderse en ellos por última vez…

* * *

Miró el vestido sobre su cama y chasqueó la lengua, si fuese por ella se quedaría en pijama todo el día sin salir de su cuarto, pero le había prometido a Kagome que la acompañaría de compras, quizá tomarse un helado, distraerse de todo lo que ocupaba su mente cada vez que no tenía nada más que pensar. Pero eso era imposible, porque, aunque aparentara que podía olvidarse a ratos de Miroku y toda esa maldita situación, la verdad era que el recuerdo de los ojos azules llenos de dolor y culpa no se iba nunca de su mente.

Se tiró en la cama junto al vestido, cerrando los ojos y reprimiendo el sollozo que comenzaba a nacer en su garganta, se suponía que ella _era_ fuerte, que _iba_ a superarlo, pero no sabía en qué momento sucedería y comenzaba a dudar de si sería capaz de hacerlo. Su vida esa semana sin él había sido más triste de lo que hubiese imaginado, incluso los intentos de su familia para subirle los ánimos habían resultado ser sólo burdos esfuerzos que apenas lograban que ella sonriera levemente, más que nada por educación. No sentía las mismas ganas de seguir adelante, porque no sólo había perdido a su novio, sino a su compañero, su mejor amigo, su cómplice en todos los planes que tenía a futuro. ¿Para qué seguir tratando de lograr sus metas, si ya no podría compartirlas con él? Ya no le veía sentido, sus logros se sentían vacíos.

Sin embargo, no iba a rendirse. Pese a todo lo que le dolía la traición y el abandono de Miroku – porque eso era: él había abandonado todos sus sueños, sus planes juntos y su promesa de seguir a su lado pasara lo que pasara –, ella iba a continuar adelante, con la frente en alto y demostrando tanta seguridad como pudiera, aunque por dentro estuviese rota y temerosa. Porque el ojiazul le había enseñado a confiar en ella misma; le había demostrado que hasta en los momentos más oscuros, podía encontrar una luz; con él había aprendido a disfrutar de esas cosas simples que antes no eran tan evidentes para ella… Miroku había sido el contrapeso perfecto en su mundo estructurado y sin sentido, dándole la oportunidad de ver las cosas desde una perspectiva totalmente distinta… ¿cómo iba a poder seguir haciéndolo sin él a su lado?

Negó con un gesto, recordando el por qué su padre cada vez le recriminaba más que estuviese con él: ella había dejado de ser tan estricta en muchas cosas, había comenzado a vislumbrar otras posibilidades en su mundo tan estructurado, había decidido que su vida podía ser un poco más flexible, que un poco de caos no estaba mal. Había aceptado cosas con las que su padre nunca estuvo de acuerdo – como quedarse a dormir juntos sin estar casados, aunque nunca llegaron al sexo, su padre no terminaba de creerlo tratándose de Miroku – y con eso, los conflictos habían aumentado. La tensión familiar se había hecho palpable, pero Sango aprendió rápidamente a vivir con ella, porque su carácter fuerte no le permitía simplemente agachar la cabeza y obedecer. Y porque se había impregnado del carácter un poco más despreocupado del abogado y con eso, encontró un equilibrio que poco a poco fue haciéndose necesario en su vida.

Y ahora…

Abrió los ojos, mirando el techo con una amarga sonrisa en su rostro. ¿Todo fue para nada? Muchas veces había escuchado las advertencias y los sermones: Miroku terminaría haciéndole daño, porque los tipos como él nunca cambiaban y era imposible que sentara cabeza; porque ellos eran como el agua y el aceite, sus mundos nunca serían compatibles y al final, él la haría sufrir. Cada vez que se enfrentó a esas palabras, defendió a su pareja con determinación, segura de que la verdad que veía en sus ojos no iba a traicionarla…

Y lo había hecho.

Apretó los puños, aún preguntándose por qué. Conocía a Miroku mejor de lo que incluso él mismo se conocía, y estaba segura de que ese revolcón no había sido sólo producto de su estupidez. Podía ser muchas cosas, menos estúpido, y si había llegado a ese punto no fue sólo una mala decisión, porque él no dejaba nada al azar. ¿Qué lo había llevado a engañarla? ¿Por qué había decidido renunciar, rendirse? Necesitaba una respuesta y podría insistir en encontrarla, aunque sabía que no lograría que Miroku se la diera. Y si no la escuchaba de sus labios, nunca sabría la verdad. Se sentía atrapada en la incertidumbre.

El pitido de su móvil logró que su atención se desviara por unos segundos de la red de pensamientos que comenzaban a ahogarla de nuevo. Se sentó en la cama y se estiró hasta tomar el aparato que se encontraba en su mesita de noche, abriendo un mensaje de texto de Kagome que acababa de llegar.

_“¡Lo siento tanto! Creo que no podremos salir hoy, Sōta acaba de llegar de visita. ¿Lo dejamos para otro día?”_

Inhaló profundo, un tanto aliviada: sus ánimos ya habían vuelto a bajar y la idea de volver a fingir que estaba bien para salir con su amiga no se le apetecía en esos momentos. Tecleó una respuesta educada restándole importancia al repentino cambio de planes y enviándole saludos al hermano menor de Kagome, para luego volver a tirarse en la cama y abrazarse las rodillas, se sentía tan sola…

Escuchó a su padre decirle a través de la puerta que saldría con Kohaku, que intentara hacer algo con su ánimo y luego los pasos alejándose junto a la cariñosa despedida de su hermano. Se abrazó más fuerte las piernas, si pudiese desaparecer por un tiempo y volver cuando el dolor se hubiese ido… aunque dudaba que desapareciera por completo, sabía que jamás dejaría de doler, quizá sólo aprendería a vivir con ese sentimiento y en algún momento, ya no la ahogaría… En algún momento, podría retomar su vida, quizá intentar volver a ser la misma de antes, dejar atrás a Miroku y todo lo que estuviese relacionado con él… pero ¿cómo hacerlo? Ella había cambiado por culpa de él y era imposible que esas huellas se borraran de su persona… ¿en algún momento podría superarlo?

Abrió los ojos lentamente cuando sintió el timbre sonando de forma lejana. Se frotó los ojos aún con algo de somnolencia y miró la hora en su móvil: 6:32 p.m. Se había quedado dormida sin darse cuenta, seguro estaba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos y tan agotada tanto física como mentalmente, que el cansancio la venció sin que ella pudiera evitarlo. Se sentó en la cama y suspiró, dándose ánimo para dirigirse a la entrada, sin siquiera preguntarse quién podría ser. Soltó un bostezo, cubriéndose la boca antes de girar la manilla y abrir la puerta, encontrándose con la imagen de un Miroku cabizbajo, sosteniendo entre sus brazos una caja llena de cosas – _sus cosas –_ y con la mirada perdida entre los objetos mientras esperaba. Abrió la boca por la sorpresa, presionando los dedos con fuerza en el borde de la puerta en un intento de no golpearlo de forma precipitada por idiota. ¿Cómo se suponía que debía reaccionar? Ambos se habían estado rehuyendo toda esa semana, y ahora él aparecía ahí, iba hasta su casa…

—¿Qué quieres? —No pudo evitar sonar dura, dentro de todo el remolino de emociones que sentía, la ira era una de las más fuertes.

Miroku apenas levantó la mirada, sólo para cerciorarse de que ella estaba frente a él, y luego volvió a huir de sus ojos, no tenía el valor de verla de frente. Titubeó un momento, pero luego negó con un gesto, tenía que hacerse cargo de sus acciones.

—Lo siento, no quiero molestarte. Sólo… —Movió levemente la caja, logrando que ella fijara su vista ahí también. —Esto es tuyo.

Sango soltó la puerta –que aún mantenía afirmada para controlar de algún modo el impulso asesino que nacía en su vientre– y se cruzó de brazos, resoplando levemente antes de darle una respuesta y mirando con detenimiento el contenido de la caja.

—¿Me lo estás devolviendo? _¿Todo esto?_

—S-Sí… es tuyo, no tengo el derecho de quedármelo y-

—¿Y me devolverás también las promesas y sueños que teníamos juntos?

Miroku casi suelta la caja ante la pregunta. Levantó la mirada y se encontró por fin con la castaña, notando la tormentosa mezcla de emociones en ella, su corazón se detuvo al sentir como el enfado, la frustración y el dolor se clavaban en sus ojos. Aguantó la respiración, sin saber qué responderle. ¿Acaso existía una forma de devolverle todo eso, de reparar el daño y las ilusiones rotas?

—Si pudiera, retrocedería en el tiempo para evitar cometer los mismos errores y te devolvería todo lo que has perdido por mi culpa. Lo siento, nunca quise…

—¿Qué, dañarme? ¿Qué errores evitarías cometer?

Él apretó los dedos en los bordes de la caja, contrariado. ¿Qué quería lograr ella con ese interrogatorio? Sólo estaba causando que las cosas fuesen más difíciles de lo que ya eran. Endureció el gesto lo más que pudo, buscando las palabras para responder, quizá aún podía encontrar una forma de terminar con eso lo antes posible.

—No, lo que menos quería era dañarte. Pero fui un imbécil de primera, eso lo sabes. Lamento todo lo que pasó.

—Eso no voy a negarlo, pero aún no me respondes del todo. ¿Qué errores, Miroku? Necesito saberlo.

—¿Qué…? —Parecía estar perdiendo la paciencia, lo único que quería era irse de ahí. Volvió a inhalar profundo antes de continuar. —Todo, Sango, todo. Herirte, mentirte, hacer que te ilusionaras, que creyeras en mí, romper mis promesas, tu confianza, engañarte…

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? No logro entenderlo, sé que no fue por la falta de sexo y tú no eres tan estúpido. Quiero la verdad.

—Ya te lo dije, fui un idiota. Me dejé llevar, tenía demasiado en la cabeza y simplemente…

—No te creo. ¿Por qué no eres capaz de decirme la verdad?

—¿Y qué vas a ganar con eso? ¿Acaso podrás borrar la imagen de tu cabeza, lograrás olvidarlo, perdonarme? Sabes perfectamente que no lo harás. Y siempre tendrás el miedo de que vuelva a pasar. De hecho, siempre lo tuviste y es totalmente comprensible, con mi fama e historial amoroso, y que siempre te advirtieran sobre mí… —Soltó un pesado suspiro, él sabía cuánto había sufrido ella por eso, y ahora todos sus temores se estaban haciendo realidad… —Perdóname, nunca debí cruzar la línea. Éramos buenos amigos, debí haberme aferrado a eso y no buscar algo más contigo sólo para que desperdiciaras el tiempo…

Sango abrió la boca al tiempo que todo signo de reproche en sus ojos era reemplazado por decepción y tristeza, dolor. Apretó los puños un par de veces antes de decidirse y darle una cachetada, las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

—Eres un imbécil. ¿Te estás arrepintiendo de _todo esto_? ¿Acaso consideras que haberlo intentado fue un error? ¿Que estos tres años fueron una pérdida de tiempo? No… Yo sólo… —Cerró los ojos, ordenando las ideas que se arremolinaban en su cabeza. Volvió a abrirlos antes de hablar. —Lárgate. Si este es el Miroku que vas a ser de ahora en adelante, no quiero volver a verte. Y llévate esas cosas, son recuerdos que construí con alguien especial y sin esa persona a mi lado, no tiene sentido tenerlas.

El ojiazul apretó la mandíbula y agachó la mirada, consciente de que, si podía herir más de lo que ya estaba a Sango, acababa de hacerlo. Dio un paso hacia atrás, buscando las fuerzas y las palabras para despedirse, ahora sí definitivamente, de ella. Miró la caja y luego negó con un gesto, volviendo a levantar la mirada hasta la dolida de la castaña, dibujando una amarga sonrisa en su rostro.

—Lamento no ser la persona que mereces. Te deseo lo mejor y espero que seas feliz. Adiós, Sango.

Dio otro paso hacia atrás y luego se volteó, decidido a alejarse de la muchacha y nunca más volver a acercarse, sólo terminaría hiriéndola más. Comenzó a caminar sin esperar respuesta, sin querer mirar atrás y sin esperanzas, había terminado de romper todo lo que pudiese quedar entre ellos. Pero eso era lo mejor para ambos, quizá algún día ella lo comprendería.

—Miroku… —Se detuvo al escuchar su voz, pero no quiso darse la vuelta, simplemente esperó que Sango escogiera sus palabras de despedida. —Yo… nunca desperdicié mi tiempo contigo. Espero eso te quede claro, por lo menos.

Sonrió con la declaración, eso él lo sabía perfectamente. Ningún segundo a su lado había sido una pérdida de tiempo, ni siquiera cuando discutían. Ni siquiera ahora, a pesar del dolor que estaban sufriendo los dos, porque era necesario que terminaran de cerrar esa etapa, y por lo menos, tenía el consuelo de haberla visto una última vez. Siguió caminando cuando sintió la puerta cerrarse, el signo definitivo del fin.

Sango decidió entrar en su departamento, resignada. Ya no podía seguir esforzándose por recuperar una relación en la que sólo ella parecía estar interesada. ¿Cuándo _su Miroku_ se había convertido en ese hombre tan distante y temeroso? Porque sabía que no sólo había intentado mantenerse lejos, como si eso realmente no le importara; sino que, además, tenía miedo. Pero ¿a qué y por qué? Se dejó caer con la espalda pegada en la madera de la puerta, llorando sin pausa. Quizá podría haberlo perdonado, incluso se hubiese esforzado en volver a confiar en él, si tan sólo Miroku no se hubiera rendido, si hubiese visto alguna señal de que él deseaba intentarlo…

Pero él sólo quería alejarla. Usaba frases hirientes, actitudes distantes para que ella no lo intentara, para que no se acercara, incluso creía que su intención era que ella misma tomara la decisión de no verlo más… y lo había logrado. Porque no iba a aceptar ese cambio, no podría continuar viendo cómo él seguía rindiéndose, desistiendo. Negó con un gesto, se limpió la cara con el dorso de la mano y se puso de pie, decidida. No volvería a llorar por él, porque el Miroku que merecía esas lágrimas se había perdido en algún punto y ya no era la misma persona que ella acababa de ver. Si él había tomado esa decisión, entonces ella también seguiría, como siempre lo había hecho.

* * *

Llegó a la oficina luego de un largo y amargo fin de semana. No tenía deseos de volver a pisar ese lugar, ni ningún otro que fuese parte de su acostumbrada rutina, por el simple hecho de que todos estaban demasiado cargados con recuerdos. Sin embargo, de alguna forma tenía que seguir adelante, aunque fuese viviendo sólo por inercia. Quería creer que en algún momento iba a dejar de sentirse tan estúpido por haber decidido abandonar sus sueños, o que ese angustiante dolor desaparecería cuando viera que las opciones que había tomado por fin daban frutos y _su Sanguito_ volvía a sonreír con esa tranquilidad que él tanto añoraba…

Pero estaba casi seguro de que eso no iba a pasar, porque de partida ella ya no era _su Sanguito_ : había renunciado a eso cuando se rindió y se dejó aplastar por el peso tan abrumante de la realidad. Ya no podría tener nada de ella, ni siquiera su amistad… Sólo esperaba que eso fuera lo mejor para la muchacha.

—Tsujitani, te necesito en mi oficina ahora.

Inhaló profundo y se puso de pie para obedecer a su jefe, temiendo que le asignara algún otro caso que entrara en conflicto con sus valores, o incluso algo peor, como que sus futuros clientes fuesen criminales apresados por Sango…

Caminó lentamente, entró en el elegante despacho de Shishinki y se detuvo frente al escritorio, esperando que él le dirigiera la palabra. Su jefe estaba leyendo un documento con una sonrisa soberbia en el rostro y le hizo un gesto para que se sentara antes de apartar la vista de las hojas y fijarla en él, un brillo astuto lo atravesó antes de que rompiera el silencio.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Tengo excelentes noticias para ti —respondió, alargándole los papeles sin borrar su gesto —. Sé que estos últimos días… bueno, par de meses, en realidad, han sido muy agotadores para ti y que te he exigido más de lo que normalmente habría hecho, poniéndote en situaciones bastante críticas.

—Por lo menos eres consciente de ello…

—Claro, no lo hice sólo para que maduraras profesionalmente. Todo esto ha tenido un objetivo claro desde el principio —su mirada volvió a brillar, extrañando a su empleado —. Estaba poniéndote a prueba. Quería ver si eras capaz de enfrentar estos nuevos desafíos de la mejor manera, llevando los casos con éxito tal como lo hiciste, a pesar de que tenías conflictos morales con ellos.

—Era eso o terminaba sin trabajo, me lo dejaste bien claro desde un comienzo —Miroku no estaba de muy buen humor ese día y sentía que su superior se estaba riendo de él —. No tenía más opciones.

—Pero no sólo fuiste el gran abogado Tsujitani. Fuiste brillante. Incluso en ese caso donde te enfrentaste a tu novia… Fue _maravilloso_. Superaste cada obstáculo mejor de lo que hubiese creído, destacaste aún a pesar de todos los problemas personales que el trabajo te pudo causar. Y eso, Tsujitani, es lo que diferencia a un buen abogado, de uno excelente.

Miroku no pudo evitar que su pecho se apretara ante la mención de ese caso que había iniciado una serie de conflictos en su relación. Intentó disimular el dolor causado por el recuerdo y arqueó una ceja, sorprendido. ¿Acaso su jefe lo había citado ahí sólo para felicitarlo, halagarlo por el buen desempeño que había tenido ese último tiempo? No era propio de él y, siendo sincero, tampoco era algo que quisiera escuchar. Ahora que no tenía razones por las que seguir cuidando el buen puesto que tenía ahí, la idea de renunciar y empezar de nuevo en algún otro estudio jurídico era bastante tentadora.

—No sé cuál es la finalidad de este discurso, pero sugiero que termine pronto. Tengo un caso que revisar —quiso cortar la charla, si seguía escuchándolo mientras le celebraba esos _logros_ , iba a terminar golpeándolo.

—Oh, no estés tan a la defensiva. Lamento todos los inconvenientes, pero serás premiado por tu esfuerzo —Shishinki sonrió más ampliamente, haciéndole un gesto para que leyera los papeles que tenía en sus manos —. Hace algún tiempo, uno de mis socios me anunció que se retiraría. Él está a cargo de nuestro estudio en Hokkaidō y bueno… necesitaba a alguien que pudiese tomar su lugar. Supongo que ya debes imaginar hacia dónde voy… muchos quisieron postular al cargo, argumentando sus años en la firma, la lealtad y sus trayectorias profesionales… Pero yo no quería más de lo mismo —sus ojos brillaron, la sonrisa se acentuó antes de que siguiera hablando —. Quiero algo fresco, que traiga nuevos aires y que logre llamar a más clientela, y necesito que sea alguien en quien pueda confiar. Sé que tú jamás me traicionarías porque no está en tus valores. Y quiero que te hagas cargo del estudio.

Miroku abrió levemente la boca, sorprendido por la oferta. ¿Quería que fuera su socio? Miró el documento que estaba en su mano y leyó algunos encabezados, era un contrato de sociedad. Shishinki estaba ofreciéndole hacerse cargo de todo un estudio, confiándole así una parte de su firma. No sólo era una gran responsabilidad, sino que, además, un gran aumento a su salario, por no decir los beneficios extra que incluían manejar qué casos tomar o cuales designar a otros abogados, porque sería su superior. Pasaría de ser un simple empleado a ser el jefe de un estudio completo.

—Estás bromeando, ¿verdad? Esto no tiene sentido.

—Claro que lo tiene, y lo sabes. Ya te di las razones, ahora necesito tu respuesta. ¿Aceptas, o no?

El ojiazul seguía confundido. Shishinki estaba en lo cierto, él sabía que todos los argumentos que le había dado tenían sentido, que eso parecía ser una buena estrategia. Después de todo, había moldeado muy bien el plan: primero lo había dejado lucirse como un gran abogado con casos de la Fiscalía, trabajando codo a codo con uno de los mejores Fiscales del país, para luego hacerlo tomar otros que incluyeran a gente importante, para que su nombre resonara aún más. Lo había convertido en una excelente opción para ese puesto. Lo pensó un momento, la oferta era tentadora pero no todo lo que brilla es oro. Debía pensarlo bien.

—Tengo que revisar el contrato y saber qué significarían mis respuestas…

—Si dices que no, daría igual. Tendría que aceptar que el estudio quedara a manos de alguno de los odiosos vejetes que se lo están peleando ahora y tú seguirías trabajando como siempre. En cambio, si tu respuesta es un sí… sólo puedes avanzar. Tendrías que trasladarte a Hokkaidō, claro está, para asumir el cargo. Serías mi socio, por lo que obtendrías ganancias monetarias sólo por el hecho de firmar ese papel. Y el resto… ya conoces los beneficios que conlleva estar a cargo de un estudio, ¿no?

—Suena demasiado bueno para ser verdad…

—Claro, no todo es color de rosas. También tienes que darme resultados, Tsujitani. El estudio de Hokkaidō no ha tenido mucho éxito últimamente, los casos que han tomado terminan perdiéndolos y eso espanta a la clientela. Tienes que cambiar eso. Voy a exigirte avances cada semana, y quiero tener mejoras en el corto y largo plazo. Sé que eres inteligente y que vas a lograrlo, pero si llegas a fallar… bueno, quedarías muy mal parado.

Miroku miró nuevamente el contrato en sus manos, pensativo. Tenía sus riesgos, como todo, pero era una oferta muy tentadora. No era una decisión que pudiese tomar a la ligera, pero podía significar el inicio de una nueva etapa. Irse podía ser la forma más rápida de cerrar ese capítulo tan doloroso.

—Le echaré un ojo al contrato y te daré una respuesta luego. Después de todo, significaría muchos cambios.

—Es cierto… —Shishinki le dirigió una mirada perspicaz. —En todo caso, si decides aceptar, puedo mover algunos contactos para que tu novia sea trasladada de prefectura, así no pones en riesgo tu relación por esto…

El pecho del moreno se oprimió al escuchar a su superior, apretó el puño que tenía libre y negó con un gesto, intentando aparentar indiferencia al dar la explicación.

—No será necesario, ella ya no es mi novia —murmuró sin mucho ánimo, pero sus ojos no pudieron ocultar el sufrimiento al reconocer el hecho.

—Oh, lamento oír eso… me agradaba esa chica, se nota que es tenaz. En fin… espero que tomes pronto una decisión, debo zanjar este asunto lo antes posible.

—No te preocupes por eso, te daré mi respuesta en cuanto la tenga.

—De acuerdo. Es todo por ahora.

Inclinó levemente su cabeza en señal de una respetuosa despedida y salió del lugar para dirigirse a su oficina, para primero calmarse y volver a reprimir el dolor que le causaban los recuerdos, y luego repasar con cuidado ese documento, analizando la situación con detenimiento para tomar una decisión que fuese la mejor opción en todo sentido. Debía comenzar a hacerse cargo de su camino por sí solo ahora, era momento de asumir que todo continuaba, muy a pesar de sus sentimientos.


	7. Valor rechazado

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi. La obra es mía, escrita sólo con el fin de entretener – a ustedes y a mí. Sin fines de lucro.

* * *

_— Je vais T’aimer —_

**_VII_ **

**_— Valor rechazado —_ **

* * *

_— “Tanto tiempo he malgastado aquí, sin tener nada que hacer.  
Si tú me devuelves lo que di,  
ya no habrá que preocuparse para ser feliz._

_Llueve sobre la ciudad,  
¿por qué te fuiste? Ya no queda nada más.  
Llueve sobre la ciudad,  
y te perdiste junto a mi felicidad.”—_

**_— Llueve sobre la ciudad; Los Bunkers —_ **

* * *

Refunfuñó mirando a todos sus compañeros alrededor parloteando como si estuviesen en un día de celebración. ¿Acaso no podían ser menos ruidosos? Para él no era nada sorprendente que Takeda quisiera hacer una reformación de todas las labores del personal en la Estación, porque se había percatado de los análisis que llevaba a cabo todos los días, las notas que tomaba con sumo detalle y esa aguda mirada escrutando cada operación llevada a cabo por las distintas unidades. Él había llegado para imponer el orden que Naraku nunca se dio el tiempo de lograr, y lo haría con un meticuloso trabajo, de eso se había dado cuenta.

Así que luego de la reunión anunciando los nuevos cambios y provocando el revuelo en todos los oficiales presentes, los chismes, rumores y conversaciones especulando las distintas razones de cada modificación realizada fueron algo inevitable.

—Tropa de idiotas.

—Veo que le tienes mucho cariño a tus compañeros de trabajo.

Miró de reojo a quien lo había escuchado, con una sonrisa un tanto despectiva mientras se cruzaba de brazos, al parecer iba a recriminarle algo, como cada vez que se habían visto el último tiempo.

—Pensé que no volverías a poner un pie acá, por lo menos por un rato.

—Bueno, siendo abogado no puedo evitar tener que venir cada tanto… aunque probablemente sea la última vez.

InuYasha levantó una ceja, ahora mirándolo de frente con extrañeza. —¿Última vez?

—Sí, me iré de la ciudad. Sólo vine a devolver estos expedientes, supongo que luego quien tome los casos, vendrá por ellos —aclaró, mostrándole un portafolio lleno de documentos. 

—¿Qué quieres decir con que te irás de la ciudad? ¿Y tu empleo, tu departamento, tu…?

—Shishinki me propuso hacerme cargo del Estudio de la firma en Hokkaidō y acepté. Es una gran oferta, tiene muchos beneficios y ayudaría mucho a mi carrera profesio…

—Esas son excusas, sigues huyendo —chasqueó la lengua, un tanto molesto —. No puedo entender por qué no simplemente le pides perdón e intentas solucionar las cosas entre ustedes.

—No es tan simple, InuYasha —Miroku negó con un gesto, la sombra de tristeza opacando de nuevo sus ojos —. No te pido que lo comprendas tampoco, sólo quisiera tu apoyo…

—Eres un maldito cobarde —volvió a protestar, estaba comenzando a enfadarse —. Pero no puedo reclamarte nada, después de todo es tu vida. Haz lo que quieras.

El ojiazul sonrió levemente al escuchar sus palabras, sabía que esa era su forma de decirle que podría seguir contando con él. Sin embargo, era consciente de que, de cierta forma tenía razón, si había decidido aceptar la oferta de su superior, no era sólo por los múltiples beneficios ni porque el contrato que firmó tenía todo en orden, no había ningún truco entrelíneas. No, la principal razón por la que al final optó por irse de la ciudad, alejarse de todo, era porque los recuerdos lo lastimaban demasiado.

Miró un instante el alboroto que había en la Estación debido a la reforma impuesta por el Jefe y de pronto vio a Sango apartada en un rincón, hablaba con Kōga bastante concentrada, parecía algo molesta, su expresión lo dejaba bastante claro; pronto fueron interrumpidos por Kuranosuke, quien no tardó más de un par de segundos en pedirle al compañero de la chica que se retirara y comenzó a conversar con ella, parecía querer explicarle algo. Notó el fastidio, pero luego la vio asentir, parecía resignada con las aclaraciones que estaba escuchando. Tras otras palabras del castaño, la oficial sonrió levemente, esta vez no demostraba estar molesta con el tema de conversación, sino más bien parecía agradecida. Apretó la mandíbula, no buscaba encontrarse con ella, pero el verla sonreír de esa manera le provocaba una extraña mezcla de alivio con resentimiento, podía decirse que estaba celoso. Sin embargo, no podía hacer nada para cambiar la situación, ya había tomado una decisión y debía aprender a vivir con eso, a pesar de que la angustia se asentara con tanta fuerza en su pecho.

—InuYasha, ¿podrías hacerme un favor?

—Claro, si quieres que te golpee por imbécil…

Le sonrió ante tan sincera respuesta, luego le señaló la oficina de Kuranosuke, indicándole el portafolios y haciéndole un gesto hacia el Jefe y Sango, la mirada con un dejo de súplica, él temía demasiado un encuentro y le hacía daño verla, seguir tan distante. No hubo €necesidad de más palabras, el ojidorado comprendió de inmediato, asintió con un gesto y se acercó a su amiga mientras veía por el rabillo del ojo a Miroku dirigirse a su destino con el paso rápido, los hombros temblando. Esperó a que estuviese fuera de la vista y llegó junto a quienes seguían conversando tranquilamente en ese rincón apartado.

—Lamento interrumpirlos, Jefe Takeda, pero alguien lo está esperando —le señaló la dirección que había tomado su amigo anteriormente con un gesto de su cabeza —. Creo que tiene prisa.

—De acuerdo, gracias Taishō. Discúlpame, Kuwashima, luego retomamos la plática.

Se despidió con un gesto de su cabeza antes de alejarse y desaparecer tras la puerta de su oficina. Sango parecía un poco extrañada, pero no quiso preguntar nada. Sabía que InuYasha no estaba ahí para dárselas de secretario, por lo que sospechaba quién podía ser el visitante. Sin embargo, ella había decidido dejar de preocuparse por él. Se había repetido varias veces durante todos esos días que simplemente debía seguir, aunque cada vez parecía una tarea más difícil, no iba a rendirse.

—Lamento haber interrumpido. ¿Era muy importante?

Levantó la mirada para observar a InuYasha, sorprendida por su repentina curiosidad, por lo general él no preguntaba por ese tipo de cosas. Se encogió de hombros, no sabía en realidad cómo tomar las palabras de su superior.

—La verdad, me explicaba las razones de mi cambio de unidad…

—Bueno, debería explicarles eso a todos… pensé que, por tu desempeño, te mantendría en Seguridad Civil, no que te movería a Archivo…

—Dice que sólo es temporal. Que necesita a alguien meticuloso y responsable y…

—Sí, lo que diga. Todas sus razones van a ser válidas, es el Jefe y puede hacer lo que quiera. En fin… ¿sólo era eso?

Ella enrojeció sutilmente, desviando un poco la mirada antes de decidir responder, sabía que podía confiar en su amigo, después de todo, aunque presentía que él no iba a tomar a bien su respuesta.

—B-Bueno, hablábamos de viejos tiempos, cosas de nuestras familias y… ahm… quería proponerme organizar una cena por el cumpleaños de mi padre, la fecha ya se está acercando.

—Oh, ya veo —InuYasha entrecerró las cejas, el tipo sabía cómo ganarse al señor Kuwashima y eso le sumaba muchos puntos más a la ventaja que ya tenía desde siempre. Refunfuñó un poco irritado, seguro de que el castaño estaba interesado en su amiga —. Sabes que es su estrategia para que termines saliendo con él, ¿verdad?

Notó cómo Sango apretaba sus puños, la mandíbula se tensaba justo antes de que volviera a verlo a la cara y le respondiera, evidentemente molesta.

—Creo que eso no te incumbe, no tengo que darte explicaciones de nada ni necesito que me digas las intenciones de los demás, puedo hacerme cargo de mi vida yo misma. Ahora tengo que ir a organizar un poco mi oficina. ¿Tú no deberías irte? Hoy no tienes guardia.

—Keh, de acuerdo.

InuYasha se cruzó de brazos y se alejó, en tanto ella tomaba su propio camino. Rodó los ojos, harto de esa situación. Sus amigos eran unos idiotas y si fuera por él, los golpearía a ambos para ver si así sus ideas se ordenaban y lograban hacer lo correcto. Negó con un gesto, mientras sacaba sus cosas del casillero antes de salir del lugar, esperando que todo eso pronto tuviese una mejor pinta.

* * *

Kagome suspiró mientras leía el último mensaje que le había enviado su amigo.

_“Sólo serán un par de veces a la semana, hasta que decida si voy a rentarlo.”_

—Podría quedarse, así se evita esto —murmuró, negando con un gesto mientras guardaba su móvil en el bolsillo de su mandil antes de seguir limpiando el escaparate con pasteles.

—¿Quién se va?

Casi dio un salto por la sorpresa, llevándose la mano al pecho y mirando con cierto nerviosismo a quien acababa de llegar, para luego sonreírle demasiado fingidamente, lo que sólo llamó más la atención de su amiga.

—Oh, ¡hola Sango! No es nadie, sólo cosas del trabajo… —Intentó desviar la curiosidad de la recién llegada del tema, después de todo Miroku les había pedido que no se lo dijeran y ella cumpliría su palabra, a pesar de no estar de acuerdo. —¿Cómo estás?

—Mejor, supongo —la sonrisa que le dedicó era falsa, la repostera pudo notarlo sin dificultad —. El organizar la cena de cumpleaños de mi padre me ha ayudado a distraerme un poco…

—Hacer cosas mantiene tu mente ocupada —murmuró Kagome, encogiéndose de hombros —. Pero no se lleva el dolor, ¿verdad? ¿No has pensado en intentar hablar de nuevo con Miroku?

—¿Para qué? No pienso rogarle que vuelva a ser el de antes y deje la cobardía y el miedo a un lado. Sólo me queda asumir que ya no hay vuelta atrás.

La azabache miró con preocupación a su amiga. Ya habían pasado unas cuantas semanas desde el quiebre definitivo y con cada nuevo día, sólo se convencía más y más de que sus amigos estaban cometiendo una estupidez. Sabía que Sango tenía razón y que estaba en manos de Miroku poder solucionar los problemas que tenían, pero cuando se lo dijo a él, algo en su mirada le dejó claro que no era tan simple de solucionar. Algo entre los dos se había roto, y era muy probable que sólo el tiempo pudiese sanarlo. El tiempo y la distancia, según lo que le decían las decisiones del moreno.

—Quizá en un tiempo, no piensen así…

—No lo creo, Kagome. No sé qué le pasó a Miroku, pero dudo volver a encontrarme con el chico del que me enamoré.

—Bueno, si siguen los dos de idiotas, de seguro no se van a volver a ver y ahí sí que lo pierdes para siempre.

La voz de InuYasha interrumpió su conversación. Acababa de llegar, tenía el semblante arrugado, las facciones demostraban que estaba molesto, y llevaba consigo una caja de cartón sellada con cinta de embalaje que se notaba pesada.

—No lo entiendes, InuYasha. Es más complicado…

—Keh, guárdate el discurso, Sango —la cortó de inmediato, dejando la caja sobre una mesa y mirándola fastidiado —. Es lo mismo que me dice él, y ya estoy harto. Podría por lo menos ser lo bastante valiente como para no huir.

—¿Huir?

Sango lo miró con extrañeza, sin comprender del todo lo que quería decir el recién llegado. InuYasha bufó, ya llevaban un tiempo ayudando a Miroku a organizar todo para su partida y ocultándole la verdad a Sango, pero él estaba cansado de esos juegos, sus amigos no eran unos niños.

—Sí, está huyendo.

—InuYasha… —Kagome previó lo que su novio le diría a Sango e intentó detenerlo, después de todo le habían hecho una promesa a su amigo.

—No, Kagome, es suficiente. Sango tiene que saberlo, igual se va a enterar tarde o temprano.

—¿Enterarme de qué?

—Nos pidió que no se lo dijéramos, debe haber sido por algo…

—¡Porque es un maldito miedoso! ¡Teme verla de nuevo, por eso se va! Pero con arrancar no va a solucionar nada, sólo empeorará las cosas.

—¡InuYasha!

Sango abrió la boca, incrédula. ¿Miroku se iba? ¿Seguiría huyendo? ¿Tanto deseaba alejarse de ella como para abandonar todo lo que tenía ahí y largarse? Apretó los puños, estaba furiosa y dolida en partes iguales. ¿Cómo era posible que fuera tan estúpido? ¿Acaso no pensaba en todo lo que podían significar sus decisiones? Estaba siendo un egoísta, simplemente marchándose por su propia comodidad. Y ni siquiera era capaz de enfrentarla para decirle la verdad, les pedía a sus amigos que mintieran por él, negándole la posibilidad de hacer algo, de siquiera regañarlo por ser tan imbécil…

—Maldito hipócrita, ya va a ver.

Sango salió rápidamente de la cafetería, sin darle tiempo a Kagome de decirle alguna explicación o detenerla, sólo pudo escuchar su voz inentendible tras las mamparas de cristal; detuvo un taxi y le dio las indicaciones, dispuesta a cantarle sus cuantas verdades en la cara a su _ex._ Eso no iba a quedarse así.

* * *

Cerró la última maleta y se sentó en la cama, observando el cuarto casi vacío de las cosas personales, sólo los muebles principales quedaban aún en su lugar. Se echó hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos mientras una tormenta de recuerdos le llovía de golpe, su departamento había sido el escenario de tantos momentos importantes para él…

Se marcharía a primera hora del día siguiente. Había dejado todo en orden con los casos que había tomado, devolviendo los expedientes al Jefe de policía y entregándole los informes detallados a Shishinki para que los tuviese a mano cuando decidiera a quienes se los asignaría. Había hablado con Sesshōmaru, explicándole que se iría para hacerse cargo del Estudio y agradeciéndole las oportunidades que le había dado, obviamente él le respondió de forma fría y desinteresada como era su costumbre. Y había vaciado el departamento de todo lo valioso, los recuerdos y las cosas personales, dejándolos guardados en cajas mientras él se organizaba en Hokkaidō; luego les diría a sus amigos que se las enviaran, o quizá las dejaría ahí por un tiempo. Un par de cosas le pidió a InuYasha que se las llevara, porque no quería arriesgarse a perderlas, pero tampoco iba a irse con ellas, era demasiado doloroso tenerlas consigo.

Abrió los párpados, mirando ahora el techo sobre su cabeza y sonriendo de medio lado, tenía todo listo para intentar empezar de nuevo, lejos de su antigua vida, lejos para ya no volver a dañarla y darle la oportunidad de ser feliz, aunque eso se sentía como el final del camino…

El timbre seguido de un par de golpes furiosos en la puerta le anunciaron la llegada de alguien. Su corazón se detuvo, él reconocía esa manera de tocar. Cerró nuevamente los ojos con fuerza, intentando ignorar el llamado del timbre, pero le fue imposible hacerlo cuando la voz lo llamó con energía, ordenándole que le abriera. Se resignó, sabía que existía la posibilidad de que ella volviera a ir hasta su casa, pero eso no significaba que supiera que él se marcharía, no tenía que darle explicaciones, simplemente podría pedirle que se marchara para no tener que asumir que estaba escapando.

Se levantó y caminó hasta llegar a la puerta, abriéndola sin mucho ánimo, pero intentando mostrar un semblante despreocupado, serio. Tuvo que esforzarse en mantenerlo cuando vio a Sango con la mirada cristalina y cargada de enfado fija en él.

—Sango, ¿qué…?

—¿Pensabas irte sin decir nada? —Lo increpó, entrando en el departamento sin esperar invitación y encarándolo, molesta. —¿Sin siquiera despedirte?

—¿Cómo lo supiste? ¿Acaso los muchachos…? —Supuso que debían ser sus amigos, eran muy pocas las personas que lo sabían y ninguna iba a irle con el chisme a la castaña, excepto ellos.

—Eso no tiene importancia. ¿Te ibas a ir sin decirme nada?

—Me dijiste que no querías volver a verme. Pensé que era lo mejor.

—Eso te lo dije cuando estaba enojada. Además, se suponía que seguiríamos viviendo en la misma ciudad, eventualmente nos tendríamos que ver, aunque fuese de lejos. Sigues siendo abogado y yo, policía, es inevitable que nos topemos en la Estación…

—Lo lamento, pensé que ya habíamos tenido nuestro adiós.

—¡Es distinto si te vas de la ciudad! ¿Acaso crees que esto es lo que yo quiero?

—No puedo saber lo que quieres, Sango. Pero es lo que yo quiero, así que te pediré que, por favor, te vayas. Aún tengo cosas que preparar.

Ella apretó los puños, ¿él quería irse? ¿De verdad iba a huir, alejarse de todo lo que había construido ahí? Si era así, entonces no podía hacer nada para impedírselo, pero no significaba que no estuviese molesta o dolida, incluso podría intentar saber una razón para que él tomara esa decisión.

—¿Por qué huyes así? ¿Tan cobarde eres que prefieres alejarte, antes de enfrentar las consecuencias de tus actos? Pensé que te conocía...

—Creo que, en este último tiempo, te has dado cuenta de que no soy quien tu creías... ni esperabas que fuera. Ya te pedí perdón por eso, lamento no ser quien te mereces y hacerte sufrir por mis acciones. Ahora, por favor, vete. No es justo que sigas hiriéndote así.

A pesar de que la mirada castaña lo estaba apuñalando de una forma profunda, Miroku intentó mantener un semblante distante, porque para él tampoco era fácil irse, o quedarse. Todas las opciones le dolían de una u otra forma, pero consideraba que era lo mejor para los dos.

Sango no podía simplemente aceptar eso, porque necesitaba que _su Miroku_ regresara... Miró la sala, ahora ocupada sólo por los muebles cubiertos por fundas de tela para protegerlos y reprimió las lágrimas que quisieron salir, el lugar se sentía tan frío…

—¿A dónde te irás? ¿Cuándo…?

—¿Para qué quieres saberlo? Te lo ruego, no hagas esto más difícil y déjame solo.

Sango agachó la mirada, mordiéndose el labio y sintiendo un par de lágrimas abandonar sus ojos y comenzar a nublarlos. Enfocó la mirada en las manos de Miroku, que las mantenía firmemente cerradas en puños y quiso tomarlas. Tal vez podrían intentarlo de nuevo, ella deseaba que todo fuese como antes, quizá si se esforzaba podría perdonarlo y volver a confiar, sacarlo de esa situación, lo haría darse cuenta de que podían seguir, de que ningún obstáculo era tan grande como para hundirlos. Tomó sus manos, logrando que él la mirara, ya no de forma distante, sino con sorpresa.

—Quédate… no te vayas, no huyas… —Se acercó a él, levantando el rostro y mirándolo directo a los ojos, notando el dolor que los consumía. —Por favor Miroku, no me dejes…

Soltó una de sus manos para acariciarle el rostro y lo besó, tomándolo por sorpresa y logrando romper esa coraza que en algún momento él se había puesto para alejarla. Miroku cerró los ojos, dejando caer un par de lágrimas y acercando más a él el cuerpo de Sango, la extrañaba tanto… y sabía que la necesitaba a su lado, se sentía tan vivo cuando la tenía cerca, su pecho ya no estaba frío cuando sus labios se encontraban…

La abrazó, profundizando el beso, reencontrándose con ese gesto que lo hacía sentirse tan completo, y deseando jamás separarse de ella, que pudiesen quedarse así para siempre, olvidándose del resto del mundo y siendo felices, sólo los dos…

Pero eso era imposible. Terminó el contacto para estrecharla un poco más entre sus brazos, escondiendo el rostro en su cuello, entre su cabello, y llorando otra vez. No podían ser sólo ellos dos, porque Sango tenía familia y eso no iba a cambiar. Porque ella tenía sueños y metas que no podría cumplir si seguía a su lado. Porque sus profesiones eran incompatibles desde un principio, y eso iba a significar que el conflicto siempre existiría.

Porque ella merecía ser feliz y tener una vida tranquila, sin los problemas que él le ocasionaba.

Sintió cómo ella se aferraba más a su espalda, sus labios tanteando el camino desde la clavícula hacia su boca, volviendo a besarlo de forma profunda, apasionada, incitándolo mientras pegaba su cuerpo al suyo, causando una ola de calor que lo recorrió de pies a cabeza.

La alejó, interrumpiendo el contacto y negando con un gesto, rogándole con la mirada que se detuviera, que no siquiera insistiendo, demostrándole que eso lo hería, que no quería volver a fallar de ningún modo con ella.

—Lo siento, Sango. No quiero seguir dañándote, así que, por favor, vete.

—Pero Miroku…

—No puedo hacerte feliz, y cada día es más difícil seguir adelante sabiendo que en cualquier momento puedo encontrarme contigo, y que, al verte, me volveré a preguntar si las cosas podrían haber resultado de otra forma, si realmente estoy siendo un idiota al querer algo mejor que yo para ti, o si hubiese sido mejor sólo ser tu amigo para no haberte hecho falsas promesas, no haberte perdido de esta forma…

Ella volvió a desviar la mirada, pensando que él seguía arrepintiéndose de todo lo que habían vivido juntos. Era injusto, su relación había sido en su gran mayoría, sólo buenos momentos y ella agradecía cada segundo pasado a su lado. No quería que Miroku siguiera torturándose con esa idea, él la había hecho muy feliz…

—¿Por qué sigues preguntándote eso? ¿Acaso todo este tiempo…?

—No me malinterpretes. No me arrepiento de lo que vivimos juntos, porque me hiciste muy feliz durante estos tres años… y espero que tú también lo hayas sido. Es sólo que ahora siento que quizá esto no estaría pasando si yo no hubiese cruzado la línea y así no te habría herido como lo hice…

Sango entendió el punto y sólo pudo responder con una amarga sonrisa. Ni aunque se esforzara al máximo, podría sacarle de la cabeza la idea a Miroku de que él no era bueno para ella y que la seguiría dañando, y sabía que haber llegado a esa conclusión, debía hacerlo cuestionarse todas las decisiones que había tomado antes. Deseó tener una forma en la que demostrarle que estaba equivocado, pero en ese punto era probable que ya no hubiese vuelta atrás. Sólo le quedaba dejarle claro cómo habían sido las cosas.

—Yo fui muy feliz contigo y agradezco que hayas decidido cruzar la línea, a pesar de todo esto. Y de verdad deseo que logres ser feliz, y si para eso tienes que irte… no puedo detenerte —volvió a sentir sus ojos nublarse, la presión en su pecho aumentando ante la decisión del moreno. Levantó el rostro de nuevo para mirarlo, necesitaba saber que él iba a seguir, que realmente el irse era la mejor opción y no un desesperado intento de escape —. Sólo prométeme que estarás bien…

—Te lo prometo, Sango… —La voz estaba cargada de tristeza, pero tenía una pizca de decisión que fue suficiente para que ella aceptara la promesa, conocía ese tono, él cumpliría su palabra porque ella se lo estaba pidiendo, aún si no sabía cómo.

—Gracias… —Se acercó para limpiarle el rastro húmedo de las mejillas y le regaló la mejor sonrisa que podía en esos momentos, sabiendo que se veía patética porque estaba acompañada de varias lágrimas que no querían detenerse. —Supongo que ahora debo irme… perdóname, nunca quise que esto terminara así. Si pudiera ser de otra forma...

—No te disculpes… creo que era inevitable. Por lo menos yo supe desde el principio que tenía todo en contra…

—Lo sé, quizá si no hubieses sido tan idiota… o si yo hubiese actuado distinto, o mi familia...

—Sabes que lamento lo que hice, pero no puedo cambiar el pasado —murmuró, sus ojos reflejando demasiado arrepentimiento y dolor —. Tampoco te pediría que fueses distinta, siempre me gustaste así, y tu familia es algo que no podemos cambiar...

—Es cierto. Supongo que ninguno de los dos puede hacer nada al respecto —se encogió de hombros, ya estaba resignada a dejarlo ir, a pesar del vacío que crecía a cada segundo en su pecho —. Adiós, Miroku.

Terminó la caricia en su mejilla, le sonrió tristemente, se dirigió a la entrada y salió, cerrando la puerta tras de sí antes de volver a llorar.

Le hubiese dicho que lo amaba, pero sabía que no era el momento y sólo habría hecho mucho más difíciles las cosas. Lo mejor era guardarse el sentimiento, porque ahora sabía que él tampoco iba a ser feliz a su lado, todo lo que había temido desde un principio, se había hecho una realidad demasiado abrumante y tanto sus errores como los de Miroku estaban siendo pagados con creces. Si seguían juntos, sólo iban a dañarse más y ninguno de los dos soportaría eso.

Suspiró y se alejó, dejando parte de su corazón ahí, junto al hombre a quien se lo había confiado mucho tiempo atrás y que sabía, podría atesorarlo por siempre.

—Adiós, Sanguito…

El murmullo fue casi una petición, los ojos clavados en la puerta reflejaban su deseo de tenerla a su lado, de haberse aferrado a esa oportunidad que ella le había ofrecido y haber sido egoísta para quedarse con ella porque sabía que, de otro modo, no podría ser feliz. Pero no podía seguir siendo el culpable de su infelicidad. Sólo esperaba que ella supiera cuánto le estaba costando eso y que, si había una forma de demostrarle cuánto la amaba, era ésa.

Deseaba haberle dicho que se iría al día siguiente, pedirle que fuera a despedirlo al aeropuerto, hacerle quizá alguna promesa de que volvería por ella cuando pudiera darle la vida que se merecía, cuando fuese alguien digno de ella, aceptado en su familia, y que no le diera motivos para frustrarse en el ámbito laboral.

Sin embargo, eso sólo habría sido engañarse y no podría soportar hacerle otra promesa que no cumpliría.

De todas formas, su corazón se lo había llevado ella y, sin importar lo que le deparaba esa nueva etapa, Sango seguiría siendo su dueña.

* * *

—¿No se te queda nada?

Miroku sonrió resignado ante la pregunta de su amigo, había una sola cosa que iba a dejar ahí y que no podría llevarse, aunque quisiera, pero no era algo físico. Negó con un gesto en respuesta, la sonrisa triste más acentuada en esos momentos.

—No, me llevo todo lo que puedo conmigo —murmuró, mirando de reojo la sala, aún oscura a esa hora de la madrugada.

—De acuerdo. Iré a dejar esto al auto, los espero abajo —InuYasha tomó un par de maletas y salió del departamento, dejando solos a Miroku y Kagome, quien no le quitaba la vista de encima a su amigo.

—Ayer vino Sango, ¿no? —Le preguntó con suavidad, notando la angustia que atravesó sus ojos al escuchar su nombre antes de asentir con un gesto. —¿Volvieron a discutir?

—No… No fue una discusión. Sólo… fuimos sinceros —recordó el innegable cariño que despedían sus ojos cuando le pidió que se quedara, la súplica en su voz rompiéndolo por completo —. Por lo menos, todo lo que pudimos en ese momento. Creo que fue el cierre que necesitábamos.

Kagome suspiró, sabía que eso no estaba bien y que vería a su amiga llevar esa tristeza consigo más tiempo del que desearía, pero no podía hacer nada. La decisión sólo les concernía a ellos.

—Lamento todo lo que está pasando, Miroku. No sé qué razón tiene tanto peso como para que estés haciendo esto, pero soy consciente de lo difícil que debe ser. Sabes que, si necesitas algo, si te podemos ayudar…

—Ya lo han hecho, muchas gracias —esta vez, la sonrisa de agradecimiento fue sincera, un poco más alegre que las anteriores —. Sólo puedo pedirles que la cuiden. Los va a necesitar más que nunca.

—Lo sé —la azabache apoyó su mano en el brazo del moreno, intentando confortarlo de alguna forma —. Después de todo, ambos perdieron más que a su pareja… Pero tranquilo, no la vamos a dejar sola. ¿Tú vas a estar bien?

Asintió con una triste sonrisa. —Sí, descuida… se lo prometí.

Kagome supo que se refería a Sango y eso la dejó un poco más tranquila. Presionó su agarre en el brazo de él unos segundos, antes de que Miroku volviera a asentir y tomara sus cosas para salir del departamento, cerrar la puerta con llave y marcharse.

Quizá podría construir algo más estable económica y profesionalmente, hacerse de reconocimiento, obtener la fama que necesitaba para luego comenzar a ejercer de la forma en la que era su sueño… Aún tenía una meta, y si la vida quería sonreírle de alguna forma, podría lograrla y volver, con la esperanza de poder entregarle a Sango lo que en esos momentos le era imposible ofrecer, y que sabía ella merecía. Quizá ella lo esperaría...

Guardó el equipaje en el automóvil mientras Kagome e InuYasha se subían y, antes de hacer lo mismo, echó una última mirada al edificio que durante mucho tiempo había sido su hogar. Era hora de dejarlo, buscando una mejor oportunidad.

Se subió al vehículo, rogando que, al volver, las cosas fueran distintas y tuviese la oportunidad de ver nuevamente feliz a su querida Sango.


	8. Compromisos inamovibles

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de InuYasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi. La obra es mía, escrita sólo con el fin de entretener – a ustedes y a mí. Sin fines de lucro.

* * *

_— Je vais T’aimer —_

**_VIII_ **

**_— Compromisos inamovibles —_ **

* * *

_— “_ _Incluso si nada ha cambiado desde aquella vez,  
es extraño seguir mirando hacia adelante.  
Me voy alejando demasiado y mi mano no te alcanza.  
La soledad debería ser la misma,  
¿qué es lo que estoy buscando? No lo comprendo.  
Antes de que me diera cuenta, tú ya habías volado lejos.  
Si miro hacia atrás con mi desesperanzado ser,  
me terminaré marchitando de esa manera.”—_

**_— Kare uta; the GazettE —_ **

* * *

_“… Dos años más tarde…”_

Cerró la llave de la ducha y esperó un par de segundos, soltando un suspiro, antes de abrir la puerta corredera de vidrio y alcanzar la toalla para secarse. Primero se restregó cuidadosamente el cabello, luego lo envolvió en la tela, a continuación, siguió con el resto del cuerpo y terminó enrollándolo antes de calzarse unas pantuflas suaves y dirigirse a su cuarto para vestirse. Una vez dentro, la luz de notificación color verde turquesa en su móvil le indicó que tenía un mensaje aún no leído de su _novio_. Tomó el aparato y pulsó el ícono de la aplicación en cuestión, entornando los ojos al leer el texto.

_Hoy cenaremos en mi casa, invité a tu padre aprovechando que está en la ciudad. Deberías venir con algo semi formal._

¿Cuántas veces había hecho lo mismo? Ni siquiera le preguntaba si ella estaba ocupada, sólo suponía que estaría disponible para él. Negó con un gesto, tomando la ropa que había dejado en su cama y que se suponía, iba a ponerse, para guardarla fastidiada, y después buscó en su armario algo más _adecuado_ para la ocasión, sacando sin mucho ánimo el kimono tradicional que seguramente sus comensales esperaban que usara, y vistiéndoselo con lentitud antes de dejarse caer en la cama, desganada.

Cerró los ojos, haciendo memoria. Su relación había comenzado un tiempo después del quiebre con su anterior novio, 6 meses para ser precisos, y si era sincera consigo misma, no había sido por una razón netamente sentimental. Si bien le tenía un gran cariño a su actual pareja, no podía decirse que sintiera por él el mismo tipo de sentimiento que por su ex. Tenía claro que no volvería a sentir lo mismo por nadie más, pero creía que en algún punto podía llegar a gustarle y querer de manera más romántica a alguien, aunque se estaba dando cuenta de que esa persona no iba a ser su novio.

No, no lo había hecho por _amor_ , sino porque _era lo que se esperaba_ de ella. Kuranosuke no era una mala persona, la quería, tenía una excelente carrera profesional y un envidiable puesto en la Fuerza Policial, además de que venía de una respetable familia con la que su propia familia tenía una larga amistad. Ni siquiera podía precisar desde cuando lo conocía, porque el niño risueño y amable era parte de sus recuerdos más antiguos. Y, por si fuera poco, era atractivo y amable, lo que toda mujer desearía tener a su lado. En resumen, era el candidato perfecto para ser su pareja y ella había decidido darle una oportunidad que él no había desperdiciado, con lo que habían seguido juntos hasta ahora.

Inhaló profundo y miró la hora, ya era momento de terminar de arreglarse y comenzar el trayecto. Se puso frente al espejo para peinarse de acuerdo con el atuendo y maquillarse de forma sencilla, sonriendo de medio lado a su reflejo al finalizar la tarea. Luego, se dirigió hacia la salida sin querer detenerse más tiempo a pensar en _ese tipo de cosas que sólo le hacían doler la cabeza_ – sin mirar su departamento que le recordaba demasiado, a pesar de los cambios en la decoración en esos dos años –, y enfocándose en lo que _debía_ hacer, después de todo no podía defraudar a su padre y no tenía razones de peso para encapricharse nuevamente, ahora lo correcto era aferrarse a la estabilidad que en esos momentos tenía en su vida, porque ya no debía seguir buscándola: podía considerarse una meta cumplida.

Observó las calles pasando a través de la ventana del taxi que había tomado, mientras los vecindarios iban cambiando hasta que el vehículo ingresó en uno de constricciones tradicionales, enormes casonas antiguas que formaban parte de esa zona más exclusiva en la ciudad. El automóvil se detuvo frente a una amplia entrada, con una lámpara de vela en cada costado y el _kamon_ del clan Takeda en la superficie de ambas. Pagó el taxi, bajándose para acercarse hasta la puerta y anunciar su llegada tocando el timbre. Pronto, una criada la recibió con una exagerada reverencia, saludándola y guiándola hacia la sala, donde su padre y su novio ya estaban esperándola. La muchacha se retiró luego de otra inclinación de su cabeza y los dejó solos. Sango los saludó también con una reverencia leve y se ubicó junto a su padre, el lugar que debía ocupar como su descendiente.

—Hola, hija. Precisamente estábamos hablando de ti —su padre sonrió animado, su buen humor era palpable, algo que a ella le llamó la atención.

—¿De mí? —Preguntó extrañada, le daba incluso algo de miedo lo que eso pudiese significar.

—Exacto. Kuranosuke me ha pedido tu mano en matrimonio, y obviamente accedí —le informó, dándole una suave palmadita en el hombro —. Estábamos esperando tu llegada para que afináramos los detalles de la boda.

—Así es, creo que lo ideal es no postergarlo mucho, para evitar el invierno. Pensaba que, dentro de un mes, sería una buena fecha —ahora fue el castaño quien tomó la palabra, sonriéndole con tranquilidad.

—¿Q-Qué…? ¿Boda? —Sango palideció, completamente confundida ante esa noticia. Necesitó un par de segundos para ordenar las ideas antes de poder volver a hablar. —Pero ni siquiera me lo has pedido a mí…

—Oh, cierto —Kuranosuke se sonrojo, parecía un poco avergonzado por el hecho —. Lo siento, pensé que había quedado implícita tu respuesta en nuestras conversaciones, además… lo más importante es la autorización y bendición de tu padre.

Apretó los puños, contando mentalmente hasta diez para canalizar la ira que esas palabras le estaban causando. Debía considerar, después de todo, que la forma en la que había sido educado su novio y el paternalismo de su progenitor eran dos cosas contra las que no podía luchar, porque nunca iba a poder cambiarlas.

—Mi opinión también es importante, ¿sabían? —Dijo sin pensar, a pesar de que sabía que no lograría nada con el reclamo, quería dejarlo claro. —Además, que hayamos hablado de las cosas que _haríamos después de casados_ , no significa que mi respuesta sería un _sí_ ni que esté de acuerdo con que sea en este momento.

Ambos hombres fijaron su mirada en ella, haciéndole sentir todo el peso del análisis, por un instante quiso que se la tragara la tierra. Sin embargo, mantuvo su semblante serio, demostrándoles que no estaba bromeando.

—Hija, Kuranosuke sólo quiere lo mejor para ti. Considero que es el momento adecuado, porque ya estás en edad de ser madre. Si esperas más, luego será más difícil, por no hablar de las complicaciones que podría traer…

—Sango, entiendo que te sientas así, pero en serio lo hago pensando en nosotros. De verdad quiero formar una familia contigo, y ya va siendo hora de que demos el siguiente paso. No creí que fuera a molestarte.

Inhaló profundo mientras cerraba los ojos, procesando el mensaje. Tenía mucho sentido, después de todo habían hablado bastante sobre su _futura vida de casados_ y los planes que tenía él. Y, sinceramente, no encontraba una razón lo bastante buena o de peso para negarse al compromiso, ya que era algo que veía venir desde el principio, sabía las intenciones desde la primera cita y había tomado el riesgo, ahora no podía negarse, no a estas alturas del camino. Asintió levemente, esbozando una sonrisa antes de volver a tomar la palabra, era tiempo de que asumiera el rumbo que iba a tomar su vida debido a las decisiones que había tomado, porque no tenía a nada más a lo que aferrarse, sólo a ese _prometedor futuro_ que la mayoría veía en ambos.

—Es cierto, lamento mi reacción, sólo fue algo… _repentino_. Tienen razón, creo que es un buen momento.

Sus acompañantes le devolvieron la sonrisa satisfechos para luego comenzar a hablar sobre los planes de la celebración, que se llevaría a cabo antes de lo que ella hubiese esperado. Seguiría siendo algo inevitable y ella ya no tenía los mismos sueños por los que luchar para postergar ese momento, simplemente le restaba aceptarlo de buena gana.

* * *

Observó la pantalla de su computadora portátil y sonrió, moviendo el cursor para luego pinchar en la flecha y mover el documento que leía, satisfecho. El último informe que le había hecho el contador que llevaba las cuentas del Estudio evidenciaba la gran mejoría con respecto a cuando él fue asignado a ese puesto. Las gráficas comparativas de los distintos periodos eran claras y demostraban el progreso, que aumentaba de manera casi exponencial, teniendo su punto más alto en los últimos 3 meses.

Cerró el archivo y se echó hacia atrás en la silla, sonriendo. No había sido una tarea sencilla y no sólo tuvo que enfrentar el desafío de volver a convertir el Estudio en uno prestigioso y confiable, sino que a la vez tuvo que encarar deudas de las que ni siquiera Shishinki tenía conocimiento y, por si fuese poco, el camino se le dificultó por el rencor de un par de abogados con mucha más trayectoria que él y que estaban tras el puesto desde hacía tiempo.

Pese a todas las adversidades, se propuso cumplir lo que le habían encomendado y se esforzó, buscando las asesorías necesarias en los distintos temas que debían abarcar y tomando personalmente casos para restaurar la imagen del lugar, incluso cobrando menos de lo que debería, descontando su propia comisión con tal de que la gente contratara los servicios y así, demostrar lo que podía hacer. Luego de que la confianza fue restablecida, se encargó en persona de guiar y asesorar al resto de los abogados para que los casos tomados fuesen exitosos, hasta que ya nadie pudo dudar de las capacidades del Estudio.

Y así, poco a poco, había logrado que el éxito volviese a ser parte de la historia de la firma. Shishinki tuvo paciencia, porque el progreso fue más lento de lo que él hubiese querido, pero pudo notar desde el inicio que no había juzgado erróneamente al moreno, y ahora estaba complacido con el trabajo. Algo que se notaba incluso con la distancia, a través de sus mensajes o llamadas, y de la confianza que depositaba en sus habilidades, autorizando los distintos planes que nacieran con el objetivo de mejorar el rendimiento, la calidad, productividad, eficiencia y, porque no decirlo, ganancias del Estudio. Todo había ido sobre ruedas.

Abrió los ojos para mirar nuevamente la pantalla después de escuchar el sonido de un nuevo correo electrónico, y vio el mensaje sin leer en su bandeja de entrada. Se acercó para abrir el texto, leyendo rápidamente las palabras.

_Ya viene siendo tiempo, Tsujitani, de que el resto de los socios te conozca en persona. Tendremos la próxima reunión el siguiente miércoles, así que cuento con tu presencia para ese día._

_No faltes._

Volvió a sonreír, pero esta vez no en un gesto de triunfo, sino más bien uno de nostalgia. Volver a Tōkyō después de dos largos años no era algo que estuviese en sus planes en esos momentos, pero le gustaba pensar que las cosas ocurrían por algo. Además, no podía huir por siempre y, esta vez, las circunstancias eran muy diferentes a cuando había partido.

Se apresuró en enviar una respuesta afirmativa y luego decidió que era hora de dejar la oficina y comenzar a preparar su pequeña visita a esa ciudad lejana que hacía tanto no veía. Se despidió amablemente de su secretaria y se montó en su vehículo para dirigirse al departamento que había sido su residencia durante ese tiempo. Una vez allí, tomó su móvil, buscó el horario de los vuelos hacia la capital y compró el boleto, decidiendo que el lunes sería un buen día para volver. Luego, abrió la aplicación de mensajería para teclear un texto y mandárselo a su mejor amigo.

_Oye, ya podrás descansar un par de días de mi departamento. El lunes iré a echar una mirada yo mismo._

Presionó el botón de enviar y dejó el aparato a un lado, echándose hacia atrás en el sofá para mirar el techo, aún sin terminar de procesar del todo que, en menos de una semana, estaría de vuelta en esa ciudad que tanto significaba para él. Apretó los puños al sentir la angustia oprimirle el pecho, luchando por subir por su garganta y escapar en forma de un sollozo.

Tenía miedo de regresar. No quería enfrentar la realidad, sabía que el tiempo no se había detenido y que la vida continuaba. Y él seguía siendo demasiado cobarde como para enfrentarse a eso.

InuYasha evitaba hacerle comentarios sobre Sango, pero Kagome procuraba mantenerlo tranquilo diciéndole cada tanto que estaba bien. La única vez que su amigo mencionó algo sobre la castaña había sido hacía poco menos de un año y medio atrás, y estaba molesto. Recordaba perfectamente sus palabras, porque el hecho también lo afectó.

_Esa tonta de Sango, sólo aceptó ser su novia por complacer a su padre, como si esa fuese la solución._

No preguntó quién era el _afortunado_ , aunque pudo suponerlo sin dificultad. Le dijo a InuYasha que no debía inmiscuirse en las decisiones de la muchacha y que lo importante era que fuese feliz. Antes de que él pudiese replicarle algo o siguiera con el tema, le pidió que no hablaran más sobre eso, y el asunto nunca más fue tratado.

Desde ese día, las noticias que había recibido de la castaña venían de la boca de Kagome, quien sólo la mencionaba ocasionalmente, sin esperar respuesta suya y cambiando la temática de inmediato para no incomodarlo más. No sabía si ella seguiría en esa relación, sólo que estaba bien.

Era consciente de que no tendría que hacerlo, pero aún guardaba una remota esperanza en su interior. Quería creer que podía volver y recomenzar, ofrecerle a la muchacha lo que antes no había podido, retomar las promesas abandonadas y cumplirlas, reencontrarse con ella y nuevamente estar completo…

Sin embargo, existía la gran posibilidad de que ella simplemente hubiese continuado su vida, decidiendo que lo mejor era dejar eso en el pasado y avanzar. Incluso era posible que Sango ni siquiera siguiera sintiendo lo mismo por él, después de todo había comenzado una nueva relación y sospechaba que aún la mantenía.

Negó con un gesto, aferrarse a esa ilusión había sido uno de los principales motivos por los que día a día seguía esforzándose en lograr lo que le exigían, pensando que de alguna forma eso lo ayudaría a poder tener una nueva oportunidad y cumplir sus sueños junto a la mujer que aún amaba, y si al final descubría que el esfuerzo no tendría la recompensa esperada…

Se conformaba con que ella fuese feliz. Aunque el compañero de vida que escogiera no fuera él, aunque quien disfrutara de su sonrisa, de perderse en su mirada, de tomarla de la mano al caminar fuera otro… Él sólo se alejaría, porque lo único que deseaba era que Sango cumpliera sus sueños y tuviese la felicidad que merecía, y a pesar de que le desgarraba la idea de no ser él quien estuviese a su lado, de verla junto a alguien más seguir adelante, y también de no verla más, era preferible ese dolor que el que sentiría si la veía sufrir de nuevo. Por algo él mismo le había pedido que siguiera adelante cuando terminaron.

Un pitido lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Se limpió una lágrima que no se había dado cuenta en qué momento había escapado y tomó su móvil, abriendo el mensaje que acababa de recibir.

_¿Estás jodiendo? ¿Cuándo vienes? Espero que no sea una broma, porque voy hasta allá para patearte el trasero._

Soltó una suave risita al leer la forma tan _cariñosa_ de su amigo de responderle y tecleó la respuesta, para luego levantarse y dirigirse hasta la cocina y prepararse algo para comer. Era momento de que enfrentara su más grande temor, ya no podía seguir escapando.

* * *

Revolvió su té mientras escuchaba a su amiga despedirse del último par de clientes que abandonaban el local y cerrar la mampara de vidrio, dando vuelta el letrero de “¡Bienvenido!” hacia el lado que rezaba “¡Lo sentimos! Hemos cerrado”, antes de soltar un cansino suspiro y sentarse junto a ella.

—Ah… hoy ha sido un largo día. Pensé que nunca iba a terminar —se quejó, dejando caer la mitad de su cuerpo en la mesa, con los brazos estirados en señal de agotamiento —. Sólo quiero mi cama…

—Bueno, ve el lado positivo —intentó animarla, logrando que la mirara de reojo desde la superficie de la mesa —, ahora tienes muchos más clientes que antes. Te ha ido muy bien.

—Oh, eso es verdad —sonrió, levantándose para seguir la plática —. Por lo menos así puedo compensar las pérdidas por las rosquillas que InuYasha devora sin consideración todos los días.

—Su estómago parece no tener fondo —la apoyó, su amigo nunca se medía a la hora de comer —. Tiene suerte de que cocines tan bien y no tengas problemas en complacerlo.

Kagome notó el desánimo en la voz de su amiga, como si anhelara poder estar en esa situación, pero supiera que no podría hacerlo. Arrugó las cejas, no era la primera vez que se encontraba con esa expresión y siempre el responsable era el mismo.

—De acuerdo, ¿ahora qué pasó? —Preguntó directamente, Sango solía intentar evadir el tema porque no le gustaba escuchar los sermones de sus amigos.

—Ah… no es nada, sólo que nos vamos a casar. Ayer invitó a cenar a mi padre y le pidió mi mano.

La azabache parpadeó un par de veces, procesando la noticia.

—Espera… ¿te propuso matrimonio? ¿Y tú le dijiste que sí?

Sango negó con la cabeza, bebiendo un poco de su té antes de contarle lo ocurrido, primero tenía que intentar ordenar las ideas.

—No, no me lo propuso a mí, se lo preguntó a mi padre. Habíamos hablado sobre lo que haríamos luego de casarnos, pero yo seguía viéndolo como algo muy a futuro… y él pensó que eso significaba que le diría que sí.

—¿Pasó por alto hablarlo contigo primero y fue directo con tu padre? —Alzó la voz, estaba molesta. —¡Pero qué desconsiderado! Dime que, por lo menos, les hiciste ver que tu opinión también es importante…

—Bueno, se los dije… pero ya sabes, el tiempo pasa y mi padre quiere nietos. Además, Kuranosuke es un gran partido.

—Por favor, Sango —chasqueó la lengua, entornando los ojos con fastidio —. Eso no significa que tengas que hacer todo lo que te dice sin chistar. Ni siquiera te quieres casar…

—Kagome, no puedo hacer nada más. No puedo decepcionar a mi padre, y tampoco es como si él tuviese algo malo. Es amable, preocupado, no ha fallado en todo este tiempo…

—Pero tú no lo amas. No lo entiendo, ¿por qué sigues con esto? Antes, hubieses luchado para lograr tus metas, por cumplir tus sueños sin importar nada de lo que te dijeran. Pero ahora…

Sango agachó la mirada, sintiendo la angustia volver a aparecer en su pecho. Antes tenía otras razones que le daban la energía para seguir luchando, aunque tuviese todo en contra. Pero había perdido lo que le daba esa fuerza hacía dos años, y dudaba poder recuperarlo algún día. Además, sólo quería estar tranquila y esa relación era la única opción que cumplía con los requisitos para no causarle más problemas.

—Lo siento… Sabes muy bien qué es lo que cambió, y ya no quiero seguir peleando, sola no tengo la misma fuerza y no podría esperar por siempre…

—Sango… ¿por qué no lo buscas? Quizá ahora…

—No —la cortó de inmediato, intentando reprimir las lágrimas que querían salir —. No lo voy a buscar. Fue él quien decidió que lo mejor era irse, que no era lo que yo merecía… Me pidió que siguiera adelante, y es lo que estoy haciendo. Es lo mejor que puedo dar.

Su amiga enmudeció al escucharla, todo ese tiempo se había negado a admitir que realmente estaba rindiéndose, y ahora de pronto había soltado de golpe la razón por la que había decidido resignarse… Soltó un suspiro, tomando una de las manos de su amiga y presionándola con cariño, comprendía tanto su dolor.

—Está bien, lo comprendo. Es sólo que si te notara aunque fuese un poquito feliz… Eso era lo que él quería, Sango.

—Pues podría haberlo intentado de otra forma, ¿no crees? Lo siento, pero no podemos cambiar el pasado —se limpió las lágrimas que habían escapado de sus ojos y sonrió levemente antes de decidir cambiar el tema —. En fin, ¿sabes? Voy a ser compañera de InuYasha.

—¿Ah? —La noticia tomó por sorpresa a Kagome, fue un cambio muy radical de tema. —¿Por qué? Pensé que Kōga…

—Bueno, Kuranosuke dice que confía más en él para cuidarme la espalda.

—Keh, yo creo que es más que eso —InuYasha las interrumpió, apareciendo sin previo aviso a su lado —. De seguro sólo quiere que te alejes de otros hombres.

—Pero si fuera por eso, me pondría con alguna de las muchachas…

—Já, seguro. Nunca dejaría a dos mujeres juntas, ¿en qué mundo vives? —El oficial se dirigió al escaparate de pasteles y sacó la bandeja con rosquillas que estaba allí para luego sentarse junto a ellas a comer.

—Entonces, ¿por qué dices que quiere alejarme de otros hombres?

—Porque me eligió a mí, tu mejor amigo y el novio de tu mejor amiga. Sabe que no habría interés de ninguno de los dos.

Sango lo meditó unos segundos, podía ser que él tuviese razón. Después de todo, intentaba mantener bastante control sobre sus rondas, las veces que salía a patrullar y estaba pendiente del horario de salida y de regreso, los recorridos y hasta el más mínimo detalle. Ella sólo lo había considerado como parte de la preocupación normal de novio, incluso había escuchado a algunas chicas decir que era _linda_ la forma en la que la cuidaba el Jefe. Miró a sus amigos, que volvían a discutir por el tema de las rosquillas y el insaciable apetito de InuYasha, y se aclaró la garganta antes de interrumpirlos.

—Puede ser, no lo había pensado. Pero es normal que se preocupe así por mí, ¿no?

InuYasha rodó los ojos, fastidiado, y Kagome inhaló profundo antes de responder.

—Para todo hay un límite, Sango, y creo que Kuranosuke hace bastante ya traspasó el suyo. Deberías tener cuidado con eso, podría ser un celópata.

—No creo que sea para tanto, Kagome. Sólo me cuida, las chicas de la estación dicen que es un lindo gesto y me envidian.

—Porque todas son unas tontas superficiales. Y, hasta donde yo te conozco, tú no eres así —esta vez fue InuYasha quien respondió, dándole un mordisco a otra rosquilla más.

—No digo que sea algo malo, pero deberías tener cuidado. Estar atenta a las señales, para que no tengas problemas luego.

—De acuerdo, pondré atención a sus gestos —sonrió, agradecida por la preocupación de sus amigos, y luego miró la hora, debía irse —. Lo siento, se me hará tarde. Muchas gracias por todo, son los mejores. Nos vemos mañana, InuYasha. Adiós, Kagome.

Se despidió con un gesto de su mano y abandonó el local, dejando a la pareja más preocupada que tranquila. InuYasha soltó un resoplido mientras Kagome negaba con un movimiento de su cabeza.

—Aún no se da cuenta, ¿verdad? —Preguntó él, los ojos cargados con algo de molestia.

—Creo que está demasiado agobiada como para hacerlo —las palabras sólo lograron irritarlo un poco más, pero era la verdad, él también lo había notado —. Ya no tiene las mismas ganas de cumplir sus sueños que antes. Sólo sigue porque es lo que tiene que hacer.

—No quiero ser pesimista, pero presiento que ese sujeto sólo va a hacerla infeliz. Nunca me ha dado buena espina.

—Espero que no sea así. De verdad sería demasiado injusto, ¿de que valdría entonces el sacrificio de Miroku?

—Keh, ese idiota sólo quiso huir, no fue capaz de ver que todo lo que Sango necesitaba para ser feliz, era lo que él podía ofrecerle… a ver si ahora que volverá por unos días, puede enmendar en algo el error que cometió al irse.

—¿Volverá? ¿Cuándo?

—El lunes, al parecer tendrá una reunión con Shishinki y el resto de los socios de la firma.

—Hum… será bueno verlo de nuevo. Aunque dudo que pueda enmendar algo, Sango va a casarse. Creo que por eso también está así…

—¿Me estás jodiendo? Ay, que idiota. ¿Por qué rayos le diría que sí a ese imbécil?

—Porque ya no quiere seguir peleando. Responde sólo por inercia… además, fue su padre quien dio la respuesta. Recuerda como es la familia de Sango…

—Tienes razón. Malditas tradiciones —ambos soltaron un suspiro y guardaron silencio por unos segundos, sin saber qué podían esperar con la sorpresiva visita de su amigo, menos en esas circunstancias. Luego, InuYasha miró el lugar y se puso de pie, extendiéndole la mano a su pareja —. Bien, es hora de que vayamos a casa. ¿Te ayudo a ordenar?

—Claro, muchas gracias.

Kagome aceptó el gesto y comenzaron su labor, para después irse hasta su hogar y seguir esperando. No podían hacer nada más, porque no estaba en sus manos poder cambiar las decisiones que tomaran sus amigos. Sólo podían seguir estando ahí para ellos, sin importar lo que ocurriría en el futuro.

* * *

Miroku tenía muchas cualidades, pero también defectos. Había cosas en su persona que podían ser tomadas de ambas formas, y el ser demasiado perfeccionista era una de ellas. Su trabajo era pulcro, detallado y tan ordenado, que incluso podría pasar como algún documento que fuese a ser evaluado por alguna comisión especial o algo similar.

La muchacha de castaños cabellos que era su secretaria soltó un suspiro al releer los papeles que él acababa de dejar en su escritorio, eso era demasiado. La forma en la que el abogado trabajaba le quitaba mucho peso de encima, porque le dejaba casi todo listo. Sin embargo, de cierta forma también la agobiaba, porque sentía que él hacía más de lo que debería, a veces incluso pensaba que era de esa forma porque no confiaba en ella. Nunca la había dejado demostrar lo buena que era en su labor.

—¿Ocurre algo, Shima? —Preguntó extrañado al ver la expresión de la chica, parecía estar disconforme.

—No es nada, señor Tsujitani, sólo… que no hay correcciones que hacer, como siempre —respondió ella, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Pareciera que eso te molesta —otra de sus cualidades era el preocuparse por todos, y no le gustaba ver esa expresión en el rostro ajeno.

—Cuando llegó a hacerse cargo del Estudio, pensé que tendría mucho que hacer. Un abogado joven, sin mucha experiencia, a cargo de todo esto… imaginé que pasaría horas revisando los informes, verificando los datos de los documentos, incluso viendo que no hubiese errores en los escritos que redactara… pero nada de eso ocurrió. Su trabajo siempre ha sido, sencillamente, _perfecto_.

—Pensé que eso era algo _bueno_ —frunció el ceño, sin comprender el punto de la secretaria —. Se me dio esta oportunidad para demostrar mis capacidades.

—Lo sé, y me alegro mucho de que le esté resultando todo muy bien —le sonrió, se notaba que el gesto era sincero —. Es sólo que eso termina aislándolo. Demuestra no necesitar la ayuda de nadie, y pareciera que siempre está en lo correcto. Como si fuese el único que sabe lo que hay que hacer.

—Cuando llegué, estaba solo y no sabía en quién podía confiar —comentó, tardó un tiempo en que realmente el personal del Estudio lo aceptara como el nuevo encargado —. Debía demostrar porqué Shishinki me eligió para el puesto.

—Eso lo entiendo —la muchacha enrojeció, parecía temer el decir algo que no debía, pero decidió que ya había comenzado a hablar, no podía detenerse ahora —. Y lo logró muy bien. No quiero decir que su trabajo tenga algo de malo, por el contrario: es un gusto que siempre sea tan cuidadoso con todo. Pero sigue sintiéndose como que no confiara en nadie. Como si tuviese que defenderse de algo o alguien. Debería saber que no está mal de vez en cuando buscar apoyo, contar con los demás, confiar en el criterio de otros. Eso le sacaría a usted un peso de encima, y a nosotros nos dejaría más tranquilos al saber que somos capaces de ayudarlo.

El ojiazul sonrió ante las palabras honestas que la chica se había atrevido a decirle. Era cierto, él seguía sintiendo ese lugar como algo ajeno, pensaba que debía demostrarles a todos que era lo suficientemente bueno para ese cargo, que cualquiera podría intentar desacreditarlo ante el más mínimo error. Después de todo, ese no era su hogar, ahora estaba solo.

—Lo siento, tienes razón —respondió, la mirada con algo de culpa fija en ella —. Debería confiar más en ustedes, sé que son capaces de muchas cosas. Tomaré en cuenta tus palabras cuando regrese de Tōkyō, muchas gracias.

Le hizo un respetuoso gesto con su cabeza antes de salir de la oficina para ir hasta el departamento, los viernes solía irse más tarde, pero ahora debía preparar todo para el viaje. Se montó en su automóvil y arrancó el motor, analizando las palabras de Shima.

Suspiró, pensando que eran aplicables no sólo al ámbito laboral, sino que al personal también. InuYasha se lo había reclamado hacía poco tiempo, un par de días atrás. Le había dicho que no siempre tenía que solucionar todo solo, que podía pedir consejos, considerar lo que pensaban otros antes de tomar una decisión. Incluso le dijo que debía quitarse de la mente la idea de intentar proteger a todos, decidiendo por el resto. Eso le había dolido, porque sabía que hacía referencia a la elección que hizo de irse para alejarse de Sango. Y lo sabía porque era lo único que ponía de tan mal humor a su amigo como para gritarle por teléfono, aunque no hablaran de ella directamente. Kagome había tenido que quitarle el aparato a su novio para evitar que decidiera viajar hasta Hokkaidō sólo para golpearlo por imbécil, se había disculpado atropelladamente, alejándose de InuYasha antes de decirle que podían hablar más tranquilos. A pesar de que ella iba a cambiar el tema de conversación, Miroku había sido afectado por las palabras de su amigo y, como no había hecho en esos dos años, le preguntó directamente por la castaña.

_“Kagome, ¿Sango está bien? ¿Por qué InuYasha está tan molesto?”_

_“Bueno… sí, está bien… ya sabes, igual que siempre, creo que no puede estar mejor.”_

Sintió que su amiga quería agregar algo, pero no lo hizo porque alguien acababa de llegar a la cafetería y tuvo que terminar la llamada de golpe. Sin embargo, el mensaje había estado teñido de resignación, era obvio que ella consideraba que su amiga no estaba tan bien como quisiera.

Llegó a su destino y se dejó caer en el sofá, apretando los puños al recordar esa conversación. No podía pensar en alguna razón por la que la castaña estuviese mal, por lo menos no al punto en el que su amigo le gritara que era un completo imbécil – otra vez – ni que la azabache se escuchara así de desanimada. Pero no volvió a preguntar, decidió guardar esa preocupación para cuando estuviese en Tōkyō, en una posición en la que le fuese más fácil – y efectivo – hacer algo por la muchacha. Lo que sí hizo fue postergar las reuniones que tenía en el Estudio y así quedarse unos días más en su antiguo hogar, por lo menos una semana para poder entender qué ocurría y ver si de alguna forma podría ayudar a Sango.

Sacó de su billetera el boleto de avión que tenía guardado y sonrió, había decidido que lo mejor era adelantar el viaje un día, por lo que partiría el domingo. Ya le había avisado a sus amigos y lo irían a buscar al aeropuerto para ayudarlo a dejar su equipaje en su casa. Aunque insistió que no era necesario que lo hicieran, Kagome había exigido ir, porque quería verlo pronto y el comprendió el sentimiento. Dos años parecían una eternidad, después de todo.

Decidió que era suficiente descanso por el momento, así que se puso de pie y fue hasta su cuarto, era hora de comenzar a guardar sus cosas para el viaje. Pronto, volvería a reencontrarse con su pasado y esperaba que esta vez, las cosas fuesen un poco mejor. Se aferraba a esa esperanza porque era lo único que le quedaba.


End file.
